Remember me
by Hamelina
Summary: Une jeune femme solitaire voilà qui est Hermionne Granger ,passionnée par son travail mais sans amis ,ni souvenirs ,elle voudrait pourtant retrouver son identité et sa vie ...Une rencontre fortuite avec un beau rouquin l'y aidera t elle ?
1. Une petite librairie bien tranquille

Une petite librairie …

Elle marchait d'un pas vif vers la librairie ,la petite pluie fine qui tombait depuis ce matin la glaçait jusqu'aux os. Malgré cela elle était toujours heureuse lorsqu'elle se rendait à son travail , les livres avaient toujours été sa passion aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne et ce travail dans une librairie spécialisée lui convenait à merveille.

Elle adorait chercher et fouiner pour trouver des ouvrages originaux qui émerveillait sa clientèle et elle aimait surtout relever des défis , dénicher le livre tant convoité et voir le joie s'épanouir sur le visage de son client satisfait….Oui ! elle aimait l'odeur des livres,cette odeur de papier et de bois mélangé qui emplissait le magasin et par-dessus tout elle aimait se retrancher du monde lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans la lecture de l'un deux .Elle avait toujours été solitaire et son petit monde intérieur se satisfaisait de la relation quasi exclusive qu'elle entretenait avec ses bouquins, au grand dam de Jenny sa vendeuse et amie qui s'inquiétait de la voir toujours si seule ..

Elle sourit en pensant à Jenny si attentionnée , lorsqu'elles avait cherchée une vendeuse, Jenny avait été la deuxième personne a se présenter .La quarantaine pétulante c'était une femme au visage poupin et au regard bleu vif ,ses beaux cheveux roux et bouclés avaient immédiatement séduit Hermione qui n'aurait su dire pourquoi .

Pour avoir la place Jenny avait été très convaincante , au chômage depuis de nombreux mois elle voulait absolument travailler et la timidité d'Hermione n'avait pu s'opposer à sa détermination , elle fut engagée sur le champ .

Hermione devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne l'avait pas déçue ,c'était une femme très cultivée qui excellait dans l'art de conseiller les clients hésitants, trouvant toujours l'ouvrage susceptible de les intéresser .Elle possédait une assurance et une sociabilité qu'Hermione lui enviait mais à vrai dire elles se complétaient et grâce à leurs compétences mutuelles elles arrivaient à faire tourner la petite librairie sans trop de problème .

Elle arriva enfin en vue de la petite boutique ,

La vitrine était étroite coincée entre d'autres magasins plus imposants mais Hermione la regarda affectueusement, s'y sentant chez elle.

- « Hello Jen c'est moi ! » cria hermione à la cantonade en retirant son duffle coat qu'elle jeta négligemment sur le dos d'une chaise.

- « Enfin tu arrives, je t'attendais !! « Jenny arborait le même visage fébrile qu'elle avait pendant la période précédant des fêtes de fin d'année lorsque leurs clients les plus fidèles les sollicitaient pour trouver des ouvrages rares et très souvent en rupture de publication mais qu'ils désiraient par-dessus tout offrir à un proche. »

Hermionne se dit que certainement la journée serait beaucoup moins calme qu'elle ne l'avait espéré .

-« bonjour Jen, oui je vais bien et non je n'ai pas pris le bus ce matin je suis venue à pied sous la pluie…… »

-«Très drôle, excuses moi mais tu ne devineras jamais qui est entré dans le magasin ce matin ? » Jenny la fixait les yeux brillants d'excitation, impatiente d'entendre la réponse de

la jeune femme .

-« Ben non ! mais vu ta tête , ce doit être….. heu ……..je ne sais pas Shakespeare ressuscité d'entre les morts ?????, «

Jenny renifla de dégoût « décidément tu es très en forme ce matin et très spirituelle aussi «

-« je te donne des indices ,très grand ,beau gosse , cheveux roux et notre gloire nationale du moment ???? »

Hermionne fronçait les sourcils signe chez elle d'une intense concentration …..Elle ne voulait surtout pas vexer Jenny en lançant une autre plaisanterie stupide, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas de qui elle voulait parler .Elle prit un air contrit mais intéressé…..

-« Franchement je donne ma langue au chat ?????, »

-« tu n'as pas cherché beaucoup ,tu mériterais que je ne raconte rien «

-« S'il te plait ma jenny dis le moi …. » Jenny bougonna, elle pensa qu'elle se faisait toujours avoir par son ton cajoleur et ses grands yeux suppliants.

-« Ronald Billius le fameux footballeur du club de Manchester !!!!!!! En personne !!!!!!Tu te rends compte il est entré dans notre boutique, il veut que nous lui trouvions un exemplaire très rare d'un livre qui s'intitule « le foot origine et tradition «

« …………… »

« Rassure moi…. tu sais qui il est quand même ?????? « Jenny avait l'air abasourdie devant le manque d'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

-« Tu sais…. moi… le sport en général et le foot en particulier ce n'est pas une folle passion ….alors un joueur même mondialement connu ça ne me dis pas grand-chose……enfin si ! le nom me dis vaguement quelque chose….. « Hermionne essayait tant bien que mal de se rattraper, elle voyait la déception sur le visage de son amie…… »

« Ou as-tu vécu ces dernières année pour être aussi ...???????………. ;Oh !!!!!Je suis désolée Hermionne je ne voulait pas dire cela…..je…… » Jenny bafouillait, elle ne savait comment rattraper sa bévue…….

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave,je sais bien que tu ne l'a pas fais exprès » répondit le jeune femme d'un air triste

« Toujours ma manie de parler ,trop et trop vite ……….je m'en veut tellement …..je… » tournant brusquement les talons pour qu'Hermionne ne voit pas les larmes perler, Jenny retourna classer des ouvrages dans l'arrière boutique.

.Ces dernieres années .Hermionne soupira ,non elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait ,à vrai dire elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle souffrait d'amnésie et ne se rappelait rien des événements qui c'étaient passés entre ses onze et dix huit ans , sept ans de vide dans sa tête ,sept années ou tout ce qu'elle savait lui avait été raconté par ses parents et le personnel médical qui avait pris soin d'elle…….

Elle secoua la tête ,emmêlant un peu plus ses cheveux indisciplinés, ce qu'elle voulait avant tout c'est se créer une vie d'adulte sereine et ne plus penser à tout cette période de son enfance et de son adolescence qui avait disparu dans les limbes de son cerveau .

Pourtant elle était en proie à des cauchemars de plus en plus fréquents, elle aurait du reprendre contact avec le docteur Grant son psychiatre elle le savait ! Mais tout cet environnement médical qu'elle avait du subir ces trois dernières années lui pesait et elle rêvait de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec ce docteur et ses questions lancinantes auxquelles elles ne pouvait jamais répondre.

Elle avait à peine 18 ans lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. On lui avait expliqué avec beaucoup de ménagement qu'elle avait survécut à un grave accident de voiture et qu'après 2 mois de comas profond elle venait de se réveiller.

Il s'est vite avéré que le plus gros problème après son réveil était ses troubles de mémoire, elle ne se souvenait de rien, ni de l'accident, ni surtout des 8 dernières années.


	2. Une rencontre pas si fortuite

Une rencontre pas si fortuite

La journée avait été longue et un peu ennuyeuse à vrai dire .La boutique s'étant spécialisée dans les livres rares, la clientèle en était forcément réduite à un petit panel de clients fidèles qui faisait sa publicité par le bouche à oreille. Ce jour là, la commande la plus importante a avait été faite par une jeune gloire montante du football internationale, un jeune homme nommé Ronald Billius .

En tapotant sur son ordinateur à la recherche du livre demandé, Hermionne avait par curiosité fait des recherches sur le jeune joueur, histoire d'avoir l'air un peu au courant de sa carrière et de qui il était lorsque Jenny lui en reparlerait. Elle avait tapé son nom sur google et à sa grande surprise un nombre impressionnant d'articles étaient apparus.

Elle ouvrit le premier, l'article parlait des performances extraordinaires du joueur, de son brio sur le terrain, de son coup de pied fabuleux .Elle ne connaissait rien au foot et ne trouvait pas cela très passionnant .Elle ouvrit une deuxième article, plus people celui ci, le jeune homme y était présenté comme le tombeur de ces dames, beau , séduisant ,brillant en société .L'article y décrivait nombre de ses frasques et de ses conquêtes.

Hermionne bailla en se frottant les yeux, décidément tout cela était passionnant, elle allait fermer la page, lorsque en cliquant malencontreusement, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un regard d'un bleu d'azur si limpide qu'on l'aurait cru tiré d'une pub pour des vacances dans les mers du sud.

Elle resta interdite, son ventre se serra à lui arracher des larmes alors qu'elle contemplait le visage souriant du jeune homme qui s'étalait sur son écran.

Un beau visage constellé de taches de rousseurs, des cheveux roux un peu trop longs , et un sourire ,un peu en coin ,un peu narquois mais merveilleusement séduisant .La jeune fille en avait le souffle coupé.,cette impression qu'elle avait parfois d'avoir vécu ou connu une situation semblable lui revenait à la mémoire ;

Elle fixait son écran, plongée dans les yeux si bleus du garçon, une irrépressible envie de pleurer la submergeait et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Cette photo était apparue si brutalement qu'elle avait l'impression stupide que le garçon ne regardait qu'elle, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage.

Mon dieu mais que lui arrivait il ?elle était beaucoup trop sensible ces dernier temps, un rien et elle était à cran.

Essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui menaçaient de couler elle ferma vivement son ordinateur et se dirigea vers le bureau pour récupérer son manteau et son sac, un peu de marche sous la pluie lui rendrait certainement ses esprits.

Elle ferma la petite boutique, Il faisait déjà nuit, Jenny était partie plus tôt ce jour là car elle devait se rendre au théâtre avec son frère et sa belle sœur.

Une pluie battante fouettait son visage, elle se décida à ouvrir le petit parapluie rouge qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac, bien cachée derrière ce modeste abri elle luttait contre le vent, bien plus violent que ce matin .

Elle avançait un peu aveuglément quand tout à coup elle percuta brutalement un autre parapluie, noir celui-ci.

« Vous pourriez faire attention tout de même ! » s'exclame la jeune femme furieuse

De derrière le parapluie noir émergea une tête tout aussi furieuse

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression que c'est vous qui auriez pu faire attention, vous marchiez sans regarder ou vous alliez ! » Un jeune homme furibond la foudroyait du regard.

Elle haussa les épaules sans le regarder, redressa rageusement les baleines de son parapluie qui étaient toutes tordues et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin lorsqu'elle entendit un éclat de rire qui la fit se retourner.

Le jeune homme planté là sous la pluie la regardait en riant ouvertement

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça vous amuse que je soit trempée «

« Non, ce n'est pas à ça, c'est votre parapluie il est…. Bizarre.. Non ? »

Elle leva les yeux et sourit à son tour en voyant son parapluie tout tordu qui n'abritait plus grand-chose.

« Oui je dois admettre qu'il ne m'est plus d'une grande utilité, et désolée pour tout à l'heure c'est vrai, c'est moi qui vous ai percuté, j'étais …un peu perdue dans mes pensées . … »

« Une journée difficile ? … »

« On peu dire ça …. Hé bien je vais devoir rentrer chez moi sans parapluie, je crois que je vais prendre le bus «

« Ca vous dirai de prendre un café avec moi avant de rentrer chez vous, vous me devez bien ça non ??... après m'avoir accusé à tord »

Elle ne distinguait pas bien son visage dans la nuit et sous cette pluie battante mais elle devinait qu'il souriait.

Elle hésita une seconde, apres tout c'était juste un café et Jenny serait contente de savoir qu'elle avait parlé à un autre être humain aujourd'hui.

« D'accord je suis frigorifiée, un café me fera du bien « dit elle en frissonnant

« Ou allons nous, je ne connais pas du tout le quartier ? »

« Il y a un starbuck à deux pâtés de maison, leur café est très bon «

« Parfait, j'adore le café »

Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide en direction du café .Il entrèrent dans la boutique en soupirant d'aise .Hermionne était contente d'avoir acceptée l'invitation, un peu de chaleur et un café lui feraient le plus grand bien, ses cheveux bouclés dégoulinaient sur sa nuque, elle espérait qu'ils sécheraient un peu avant de repartir .En se dirigeant vers une table libre elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Ici ça va ? »

« Impeccable » répondit le jeune homme en la dévisageant ouvertement, maintenant qu'ils étaient dans un lieu éclairé.

Ils restèrent tous les deux abasourdis ,se regardant fixement, comme paralysés.

Ils était mince, de taille moyenne, possédait des cheveux très bruns en bataille et surtout un incroyable regard émeraude.

La jeune fille frissonna de nouveau mais pas de froid cette fois ci .Elle ressentait cette sensation de grand vide qui envahissait son cerveau comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se rappeler quelque chose de son ancienne vie .Elle fixait ses trais, espérant désespérément qu'un détail ne lui revienne en mémoire. Mais non, rien, juste cette foutue sensation d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme la dévisageait avec autant d'insistance qu'elle l'avait fait un moment auparavant.

« Heu ? on se connaît ? »Demanda- t- elle timidement

« A vrai dire je ne sait pas, j'ai oublié pas mal de chose de mon passé »

Il soupira « Vous devez me trouver un peu bizarre »

« Non ! » elle eu conscience d'avoir répondu trop vivement

« je veux dire ,vous n'êtes certainement pas plus bizarre que moi ,en réalité je souffre d'amnésie à la suite d'un accident de voiture ,alors je comprend votre problème ,il est toujours difficile de rencontrer des personnes sans jamais se souvenir si on les a connu à un moment ou un autre de notre vie »

C'était la première fois qu'elle se livrait ainsi, à un parfait inconnu en plus, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité auprès de lui.

Il sourit tristement

« Décidément nous avons beaucoup de points communs, nous courrons sous la pluie comme des dératés, nous bousculons les personnes qui sont sur le même trottoir, nous aimons le café et nous avons une mémoire déficiente, le destin nous joue parfois de ces tours …. »

Elle éclata de rire en secouant ses boucles trempées .

« Je ne crois pas au destin, notre rencontre était juste fortuite, un simple hasard c'est tout »

Le serveur coupa court à la conversation en venant prendre leur commande,

Une fois assis, leur gobelet de café brûlant à la main, il la regarda de nouveau ,elle était très jolie , les joues rosies par la pluie et le vent ,ses boucles humides frisottant autours de son visage et ses grands yeux brun sombre toujours empreint de tristesse même lorsqu'elle souriait.

Brusquement il sut qu'il l'a connaissait ,il ne savait ni quand ,ni ou, mais il était sûr que la jeune femme assise devant lui n'était pas une inconnue ,pas une petite amie non plus , plutôt une sorte …..d'amie tout court, quelqu'un en qui il avait une totale confiance, quelqu'un qui avait compté dans sa vie.

Elle lui tendit la main par-dessus la table

« Je me présente Hermionne Granger »

Il saisit chaleureusement la main tendue

« Harry …..Harry Potter enchanté »


	3. Un don trés étrange

Bon le troisième chapitre enfin.C'est un chapitre de transition pour introduire certains événements ,je n'en suis pas forcément trés contente... mais je vous en promet un plus interessant la prochaine fois (enfin j'espère lol...) ..Heu si vous aimez (ou pas )une tite review ça serait super gentil...merci bizz à vous

* * *

Elle se réveilla tard ce matin là.

Le jour pénétrait la pièce par la fente des doubles rideaux. Elle se dressa sur son séant cherchant des yeux le petit réveil qui ne quittait jamais sa table de nuit.

« Huit heures !» Elle sauta de son lit et fit une grimace en se tordant violemment la cheville.

Elle n'était jamais en retard à la boutique.

Elle chercha son téléphone en clopinant sur un pied, trouva le fil caché derrière une pile de livre le remonta jusqu'à trouver le combiné qui était décroché.

«Pas étonnant que Jenny n'ai pas cherché à m'appeler »

Elle composa fébrilement le numéro du magasin, à la troisième sonnerie jenny décrocha.

«Jenny ? C'est Hermione, je suis désolée je n'ai pas entendue mon réveil ce matin et… aie ! … »

Elle grimaça de douleur.

«Hermione que se passe t il ? je t'ai entendu crier »

«Non ce n'est rien, je me suis tordue la cheville en descendant de mon lit et j'ai un peu mal c'est tout »

«Tu devrais peut être voir un médecin, ne t'inquiète pas pour la boutique je peux rester seule ce matin »

«Non ce n'est rien, ça ne nécessite pas une visite chez le médecin mais effectivement je veux bien rester chez moi, je viendrais en tout début d'apres midi, merci Jen » et elle raccrocha.

Elle s'aperçu vite que non, ça n'était pas « rien » sa cheville se mit à gonfler et elle eut de plus en plus de mal à poser son pied par terre.

A l'heure du repas, elle se dit qu'il faudrait peut être qu'elle consulte un médecin, lorsque la sonnette de sa porte retentit.

Elle se dirige vers celle-ci et en l'ouvrant se trouva face …au jeune homme rencontré la veille au soir dans la rue.

«Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais hier soir vous avez oublié ça sur la table du café »

Et il lui tend un petit porte-clé avec son adresse gravée dessus ;

«Oh …merci, c'est vraiment très gentil de me l'avoir rapporté, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je l'avais perdu, je vous offre un thé ou un café ? »

Volontiers, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi »

Elle boitille vers sa petite cuisine…

«Mais vous vous êtes blessée ? »

«Heu …réveillée en retard …tombée du lit et tordue la cheville » marmonna t elle

Le jeune homme éclata de rire ;

«Je peux voir votre cheville ? »lui dit il en lui lançant un regard interrogateur

«Hé bien… »

Elle ne s'était jamais laissée tripoter par un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se morigéna intérieurement…Ma pauvre vieille tu débloques !il veut juste voir ta cheville.

«Oui pourquoi pas, vous êtes médecin, »

«Non, mais j'ai quelques talents cachés, n'ayez pas peur je ne vous ferait pas mal » la rassura t il en voyant son regard inquiet.

« Pouvez-vous allonger votre jambe que je l'examine »

« Je vais me mettre sur le canapé »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, allongeant sa jambe en retenant des cris de douleurs, le dénommé Harry pris un tabouret et s'assit face à elle, il regarda l'enflure avec une grimace et posa doucement ses mains de part et d'autre de la cheville.

Elle s'était raidit anticipant la douleur que le contact de ses mains allait lui faire ressentir.

Mais ce fut tout le contraire, une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa jambe, elle ne sentait plus la souffrance ni l'horrible élancement qu'elle endurait depuis le matin.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Dieu que c'était bon.

«Je vous fais tant d'effet que ça ? »

Le jeune homme la regardait amusée tout en continuant de tenir sa cheville entre ses mains.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un peu vexée de s'être laissée aller.

«Non…c'est juste que… enfin…. ça fait du bien… c'est vrai …mais… »

Il éclata de rire de nouveau

« Je plaisante, ne prenez pas la mouche, je me doute que vous aviez très mal depuis ce matin »

Elle haussa les épaules, un peu froissée.

« Comment pouvez me soulager juste en posant vos mains ? Vous êtes une sorte de …guérisseur ? »

« Honnêtement c'est très bizarre, je ne m'explique pas comment je peux faire ça…c'est sans doute… une sorte de don ? »

« Je croyais que vous alliez m'expliquer que vous teniez ça de votre mère, grand-mère et arrière depuis quatre générations »

Il la regardait… soudain sérieux… ce fut à son tour à elle de sourire malicieusement

« Moi aussi je peux être taquine »

« Ok… un point partout…. »

Il massa doucement la cheville qui avait bien dégonflée.

«Voilà ! Je pense que ça va aller mieux maintenant, vous allez remarcher sans problème »

Il se leva et rangea le tabouret.

«Pour le thé…. ça tient toujours votre invitation ? »

«Oui, bien sur, je vais…. »

«Non ne bougez pas je vais le faire, elle est où la cuisine ? »

«Première porte à droite, le thé est dans le deuxième placard supérieur sur le mur du fond dans une boite peinte de petits père noël le sucre est sur la même étagère et les tasses sont posées dans le meubles qui est juste en dessous du four, les petites cuillères sont dans le troisième tiroir sous l'évier »

Elle avait débité tout cela d'un trait sans respirer, elle ne nota pas l'expression étrange de son visage.

«Vous on peut dire que vous êtes précise »dit il médusé

Elle rougit, gênée…Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'opinion d'un presque inconnu lui était si importante.

Elle posa sa tête bien calée contre les coussins et se détendit pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle vit le jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil à coté d'elle qui l'observait. Sur la table basse était posé un plateau chargé de tasses et d'une théière encore fumante.

Elle se redressa brusquement.

« Je me suis endormie ? »

Il lui sourit.

«Un peu… ça fait souvent cela lorsque je soulage ce genre de douleur, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous voulez du thé ?»

«J'en veux bien une tasse, sans sucre, merci »

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dormi devant ce garçon, apres tout elle le connaissait si peu, c'était très gênant comme situation.

Elle se pencha, prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait, avala une gorgée de thé et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille au soir.

«Comment êtes vous devenu amnésique ? »

Il devint grave, réfléchit et finit par lui répondre

«Un accident stupide, alors que je coupais un arbre chez mon oncle et ma tante, la branche s'est rompue et j'ai fait une chute de cinq mètres qui m'a laissé pas mal de cicatrices »

«Votre oncle et votre tante ont du avoir très peur »

Il afficha une petite grimace.

«Je ne crois pas… mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas ce que l'on peut appeler des gens très compatissants »

«Et vos parents ? »

«Morts… lorsque j'était tout petit »

«Oh désolée ! »

«Il ne faut pas, je ne me souviens pas d'eux, j'ai grandi élevé par la sœur de ma mère et son mari et ils n'ont jamais été très tendre avec moi »

Elle sentit au ton dur de sa voix que se cachait derrière son cynisme apparent de grandes souffrances et une enfance blessée.

«Et votre amnésie concerne quelle partie de votre vie ? »

«J'ai totalement oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé les huit années précédant mon accident… un cas rare à ce qu'il parait »

Elle sursauta.

«Huit ans ? Vous avez oublié huit ans de votre vie ? »

Elle criait presque.

«Oui c'est énorme n'est ce pas ? »

Lui répondit il se méprenant sur son étonnement.

«Non c'est pas cela qui me surprend …c'est que moi aussi …j'ai effacé de ma mémoire huit années, les mêmes que vous… celles… juste avant mon accident…je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences »

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds…stupéfaits.

« J'avoue que je ne comprend rien, Hermione racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous »

«Je partais en voiture pour visiter une université avec un ami, et nous avons eu un très grave accident de voiture, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, on m'a expliqué que j'étais restée deux mois dans le coma, il s'est avéré par la suite que j'avais gommé de ma mémoire les huit années précédentes, exactement comme vous.

J'ai consulté un psychiatre pendant très longtemps pour que des souvenirs reviennent, mais rien ne s'est jamais produit, quelques bribes resurgissent parfois à la faveur d'une rencontre, d'une odeur, d'un détail mais rien de bien concret… »

Elle hésitait

« …A part hier soir… »

Il avait l'air soucieux en la contemplant.

«Hermione, Hier moi aussi, j'ai eu la très forte impression de déjà vous connaître »

La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils en fixant son front, elle s'avança, tendit la main et toucha du doigt une drôle de cicatrice en forme d 'éclair.

« On vous a dit qu'elle était due à votre accident ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Moi je peux vous dire que c'est faux….

Votre cicatrice… je la connais et je sais qu'elle a joué un rôle très important dans ma vie et dans la vôtre…lequel ? Ça j'en sais rien, mais vous et moi Harry ça n'est sûrement pas la deuxième fois que l'on se voit »

Elle réfléchit.

«Et votre « don » vous l'aviez avant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais revu mon oncle et ma tante, eux seuls pourraient me renseigner mais honnêtement je ne me suis pas posé la question… je dois vous laisser maintenant»

« On pourrait peut être se tutoyer non ? »

Elle se surprit à lui proposer cela, mais il n'eut pas l'air surpris et lui sourit gentiment

« D'accord Hermione, j'espère te revoir très bientôt »

Il se leva et pris congé, il avait un rendez vous avec le soigneur d'une équipe de football qui avait entendu parler du fameux don et qui voulait l'engager pour l'aider à soulager les diverses blessures dont souffraient les joueurs pendant les matchs.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, la jeune femme pensa qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelque temps était si bizarre qu'elle n'osait en parler à personne.

L'autre jour, alors qu'elle était furieuse à cause d'un client qui ne voulait plus d'un livre qu'elle avait acquit à grand prix pour lui,elle envoya valser une chaise à travers la pièce rien qu'en la regardant.

C'était la première fois que c'était si violent, il y avait bien eu les stylos qui se cassaient en deux sous le coup d'une émotion. La poubelle qui se renversait devant les pieds du gamin médusé qui venait de lui tirer la langue.

Mais la chaise qui bougeait ça, ça lui avait vraiment flanqué la trouille.

Elle ressentait que son accident cachait bien d'autres choses qu'une amnésie que pouvait expliquer les médecins.

Elle se dit que cette rencontre avec Harry allait peut être l'aider à retrouver cette partie enfouie de sa vie.

Elle saisit son manteau et son sac puis sortit pour se rendre à la boutique.

Elle ne vit pas l'homme au visage émacié qui l'observait, assit sur le banc en face de chez elle, pas plus que sa compagne une jeune femme aux cheveux très noirs et très longs, elle ne l'entendit pas murmurer.

« Maintenant nous avons des soucis… de très gros soucis »

4eme chapitre

La nuit est noire et un brouillard épais recouvre la forêt.

Elle avance à l l'aveuglette, la peur au ventre, elle suit la grande silhouette qui marche devant elle.

Elle ne se souvient pas pourquoi elle est là ,ce qu'elle sent confusément c'est qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle perde des yeux la silhouette là bas devant elle….C'est ça le plus important…

Des bruits, des craquements l'entourent et la terrorisent, des éclairs de lumière zébrent les bois environnants et elle perçoit que la mort rode alentour.

Par moment des cris étouffés et l'angoisse qui lui étreintt le ventre…

Et …lui …qui marche si vite…si vite

Brusquement un craquement de branches plus fort que tous les autres, juste derrière elle se retourne et dans la nuit d'encre, deux yeux jaunes la fixent émergeant d'une tête encapuchonnée…

Elle doit se défendre et lève une sorte de …baguette…et crie une suite de mots incompréhensibles…et de sa baguette levée un éclair fuse vers la silhouette aux yeux jaunes qui s'écroule…morte…

Elle se détourne et court …court à perdre haleine…

Elle a perdu la haute silhouette amie qu'elle suivait…

Elle étouffe ses sanglots…Elle est seule…en danger et le brouillard se referme sur elle…

Hermione se réveille haletante et en sueur…toujours à cause du même cauchemar

Elle cherche nuit apres nuit la haute silhouette de l'homme mais elle ne le retrouve pas, à chaque fois elle va un peu plus loin dans sa quête.

Cette nuit elle a tué …elle a tué… elle en est sure…

Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve horrible.

Elle se secoue, se redresse et s'assoit sur le bord de son lit…blanche et essoufflée.

Chaque nuit ses rêves l'emmènent aux confins de la folie…chaque nuit c'est plus terrible et menaçant…

Mais chaque fois elle veut percer le brouillard et la nuit pour retrouver l'homme… c'est lui la clé du mystère elle en est sure.

Epuisée, déjà, avant que sa journée ne commence,la jeune fille se dirige vers sa douche pour avoir l'opportunité de se réveiller avant de prendre son café.

A peine est elle assise devant son petit déjeuner que le téléphone sonne.

« Allo… Hermione… c'est le docteur Grant à l'appareil , je me disait qu'il y avait longtemps que nous avions eu une séance tous les deux ? »

« Tombe bien celui là » pense la jeune fille .

« Heu …Bonjour docteur, je suis désolée mais je suis très en retard ,je vous rappelle ! »

« Hermione ,je crois que vous avez encore besoin de mes services,je vous attend cet apres midi à seize heure sans faute »

Et sur cette fin de non recevoir il racroche.

Et elle reste interdite devant son combiné.

Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lui répondre et enrage qu'il ne lui ai pas laissé le choix…

Sonnerie stridente de nouveau, elle décroche de guerre lasse.

« Allo.. »

« Hermione ? C'est Harry, comment va ta cheville ? »

Elle retrouve son sourire instantanément en entendant la voix amie.

« Très bien, pas de séquelle, je te remercie encore «

« Écoute je dois rencontrer vers dix sept heure cet apres midi les joueurs de l'équipe de foot dont je t'ai parlé, veux tu venir avec moi ? Ensuite tu pourrais me faire visiter un peu la ville ?»

« J'aimerai bien mais à seize heure j'ai rendez vous avec mon psy et je ne peux pas y couper… désolée »

Silence au bout du fil, puis le jeune homme reprend :

« Écoute je te propose de t'accompagner chez ton docteur et ensuite nous irons au stade pour rencontrer l'équipe …qu'en pense tu, »

Elle sourit à l'autre bout du fil :

« OK mais tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer lorsque je serais à ma consultation ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrai un bouquin, alors je passe te prendre vers quinze heure trente à la boutique ça te va ? »

« Parfait à tout à l'heure Harry »


	4. Une tête dans la cheminée

Voilà le quatrième chapitre ou l'histoire commence à se mettre en place j'espere qu'il vous plaira ,et n'oubliez pas si vous avez le temps la petite review pour me donner votre opinion et vos suggestions...,je répondrais à tous...merci bcp bizz à tous... hamelina

* * *

_La nuit est noire et un brouillard épais recouvre la forêt._

_Elle frissonne et avance à l'aveuglette, la peur au ventre, elle suit la grande silhouette qui marche devant elle. _

_Pourquoi est elle là ? elle ne s'en souvient pas ,ce qu'elle sent confusément c'est qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle perde des yeux la silhouette là bas…devant elle….C'est ça le plus important…vigilance constante…_

_Des bruits, des craquements l'entourent et la terrorisent, des éclairs de lumière zèbrent par instant les bois environnants. Elle perçoit que la mort rode alentour._

_Par moment des cris de terreurs étouffés glacent son sang et l'angoisse lui étreint le ventre…_

_Elle ne voit personne mais elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule engloutie dans ce brouillard, d'autres gens sont là tout prés… _

_Et …lui …qui marche vite…si vite_

_Brusquement un craquement de branches plus fort que tous les autres, juste derrière elle. Elle se retourne et dans la nuit d'encre, deux yeux jaunes la fixent émergeant d'une tête encapuchonnée…_

_Elle doit se défendre… elle lève une sorte de …bâton…et crie une suite de mots incompréhensibles…et de la baguette levée… un éclair fuse vers la silhouette aux yeux jaunes qui s'écroule…morte…_

_Elle se détourne et court …court à perdre haleine…_

_Elle a perdu la haute silhouette amie qu'elle suivait…_

_Elle étouffe ses sanglots…Elle est seule…en danger et le brouillard se referme sur elle…_

_Et soudain la voix grave retentit… « MIONE !! » _

Hermione se réveille haletante et en larme…toujours à cause du même cauchemar

Elle cherche nuit apres nuit la haute silhouette de l'homme elle entend sa voix qui l'appelle par ce surnom bizarre « Mione »… mais elle ne le retrouve jamais.

Cependant chaque fois elle va un peu plus loin dans sa quête.

Cette nuit elle a tué en rêve …elle a tué en vrai… elle en est sure…

Mais non ! Impossible ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve horrible.

Elle se secoue, se redresse et s'assoit sur le bord de son lit…blanche et essoufflée.

Chaque nuit ses rêves l'emmènent aux confins de la folie…

Chaque nuit c'est plus terrible et menaçant…

Mais elle veut plus que tout percer le brouillard et la nuit pour retrouver l'homme…

C'est lui la clé du mystère elle le sent.

Epuisée, déjà, avant que sa journée ne commence, la jeune fille se dirige vers sa douche pour avoir l'opportunité de se réveiller avant de prendre son café.

A peine est elle assise devant son petit déjeuner que le téléphone sonne.

« Allo… Hermione… c'est le docteur Grant à l'appareil, je me disait qu'il y avait bien longtemps que nous avions eu une séance tous les deux ? »

Tombe bien celui là, pense la jeune fille.

« Heu …Bonjour docteur, désolée mais je suis très en retard, je peux vous rappeler ! »

«Non Hermione, je crois que vous avez encore besoin de mes services, je vous attend cet apres midi à seize heure sans faute »

Et sur cette fin de non recevoir il raccroche.

Et elle reste interdite devant son combiné.

Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lui répondre et enrage qu'il ne lui ai pas laissé le choix…

Sonnerie stridente de nouveau, elle décroche de guerre lasse pensant que c'est encore le praticien qui a oublié de lui dire quelque chose.

« Allo ? »

« Hermione ? C'est Harry, comment va ta cheville ? »

Elle retrouve son sourire instantanément en entendant la voix chaude du jeune homme.

« Très bien, pas de séquelle, je te remercie encore »

« Je te téléphone parce que je dois rencontrer aujourd'hui vers dix sept heure les joueurs de l'équipe de foot dont je t'ai parlé, voudrais tu venir avec moi ? Ensuite tu pourrais me faire visiter un peu la ville?»

« J'aimerai bien mais à seize heure j'ai rendez vous avec mon psy et je ne peux pas y couper… désolée »

Silence au bout du fil, puis le jeune homme reprend :

« Écoute je te propose de t'accompagner chez ton docteur et ensuite nous irons au stade pour voir l'équipe …qu'en pense tu ? »

Elle sourit à l'autre bout du fil :

« OK mais tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer lorsque je serais à ma consultation ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrai un bouquin, je passe te prendre vers quinze heure trente à la boutique ça te va ? »

« Oui parfait à tout à l'heure Harry »

C'est le cœur léger que la jeune fille raccroche le téléphone et se rend à la librairie.

« Tu m'as l'air bien gaie ce matin ! »

Jenny voit avec un amusement non dissimulé Hermione chantonner alors qu'elle trie des livres dans l'arrière boutique.

« Ben, c'est le temps je suppose, il fait beau pour une fois… »

Grand éclat de rire derrière elle.

« Hermione trouve autre chose ! Il pleut à verse depuis ce matin ,je pense même que ça tourne à la tempête .Ca ne serait pas plutôt à cause du charmant garçon qui est venu te masser la cheville hier et qui vient te chercher dans moins de trois heure »

Haussement d'épaules vexés et grognements de l'intéressée

«Bah non ! Il est très sympathique mais c'est tout, ne va surtout pas te faire un film s'il te plait»

« OK… OK… en tout cas j'ai hâte que tu me le présente »

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte du magasin retentit cet apres midi là, Jenny se précipite pour voir à quoi ressemble celui qui avait rendu le sourire à la jeune fille.

Un jeune homme brun, un peu intimidé lui darde à travers ses petites lunettes rondes un sublime regard émeraude comme elle en avait rarement vu.

Elle s'avance la main tendue :

« Bonjour je suis Jenny la collègue d'Hermione et vous vous devez être Harry ? »

Le garçon sourit à cette entrée en matière directe.

Il la gratifie d'une poignée de mains ferme.

« Gagné oui ! Je viens la chercher et si elle est prête, nous pouvons y aller, le taxi attend devant la porte »

« Je l'appelle tout de suite »

La vendeuse se dirige vers l'arrière boutique et trouve la jeune femme en train d'enfiler son manteau fébrilement

Au regard interrogateur de jenny elle répond

« J'ai entendu le carillon, je pense que ce doit être Harry non ? »

« Oui…Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il était si mignon ? »Chuchote la vendeuse en catimini.

« Il a de très beau yeux c'est vrai mais il ne m'attire pas du tout… enfin pas comme tu crois »

Ricanement de la rousse, Hermione lève les yeux au ciel et se rend dans la boutique.

« Hello Harry, je suis prête »

« Parfait, alors allons y, sinon tu seras en retard à ton rendez vous »

Il s'avance vers elle, lui fait une chaste bise sur la joue et ils sortent tout les deux rejoindre le taxi qui les attend, garé devant la porte.

Devant la boutique, en train de manger un hot dog en flânant, toujours la même jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui après les avoir observé discrètement s'engage dans une ruelle contiguë et disparaît dans un plop sonore sous l'œil médusé d'un petit Yorkshire en vadrouille.

« Bonjour Hermionne »

Le docteur Grant s'avance pour lui serrer la main.

« Accordez moi une minute et nous commencerons votre séa…. ? »

L'homme a un moment d'arrêt en voyant le jeune homme assit à coté d'Hermione, en train de lire un épais livre parlant de football.

Surpris pas le silence ambiant Harry lève la tête et reste sans voix à la vue du praticien à la peau noire, très grand, massif et qui le dévisage avec effarement.

« Docteur je vous présente heu…Harry Potter un …ami »

Le regard étonné de la jeune fille se déplace sur chacun des deux hommes qui ont l'air aussi pétrifiés l'un que l'autre.

Le docteur reprend contenance et salut brièvement le garçon, avant se s'engouffrer dans son bureau.

« Harry ça va ? »

Il tourne vers elle un visage bouleversé

« Cet homme hante mes nuits depuis bien longtemps » dit il d'une voix blanche.

« Le docteur Grant ??? »

« Hermione…C'est curieux mais j'ai un doute que ce gars soit médecin…D'ailleurs il a plutôt une carrure de garde du corps... »

Elle éclate de rire

« Un peu léger comme déduction non ?un mec est baraqué alors il a un petit pois dans la cervelle c'est ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire…seulement, j'ai une impression bizarre…Ca ne te choque pas toi d'être la seule patiente dans sa salle d'attente ? »

« Tu sais, c'est souvent comme ça chez les psys, les gens ont parfois du mal à admettre qu'il doivent consulter alors ils préfèrent ne rencontrer personne, les rendez vous sont pris de façon à ne jamais croiser d'autres patients »

« Et le fait que tes rendez vous se passe dans cette maison isolée…Le fait qu'il n'y ai aucune plaque de médecin sur la porte… qu'il n'y ai pas de secrétaire… tout ça ne te choque pas ? »

« Ben en fait je n'y avait jamais pensé, honnêtement je crois que tu es un peu parano, tu devrais peut être consulter toi aussi »

Dit elle en le taquinant.

« Hermione c'est à vous... » Lance le thérapeute sur le pas de la porte de son bureau.

«…Vois pas à qui ça pourrait être de toute façon… » Marmonne le brun pour lui-même

Un coup de coude et un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille lui clouent le bec.

Elle se dirige vers le médecin qui lui prend familièrement le bras en l'entraînant dans son bureau .Une fois la porte fermée il lui intime l'ordre de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui jouxte le bureau médical.

« Alors Hermionne je vois que vous êtes venus avec un ami ? »

Commence le médecin sans préambule.

« Oui je me suis permise de l'emmener avec moi, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas »

« C'est un ami de longue date ? »

Questionne abruptement l'homme sans même répondre à la question de la jeune fille

« Heu…non je le connaît depuis quelques jours seulement, une rencontre tout fait hasardeuse…et… »

Il lui coupe la parole

« Vous devriez vous méfiez Hermionne, on ne devient pas amis en seulement quelques jours, vous qui avez tant de mal à vous lier habituellement, je vous trouve bien légère brusquement, vous ne savez rien de ce jeune homme ? Je me trompe ? »

« Hé bien…Pas grand-chose… mais justement docteur… c'est très étonnant il est amnésique comme moi, et on a beaucoup de points communs, c'est très surprenant, je suppose que cela nous a rapproché »

Elle regarde le médecin avec attention et lui d'habitude si pondérée, elle le trouve étrangement nerveux. Elle aurait juré l'avoir vu tressaillir lorsqu'elle a évoque l'amnésie de Harry.

« Vous êtes fragile Hermione et vous voyez des coïncidences là ou il n'y en a pas, je vais vous faire un arrêt de travail et vous irez vous reposer chez vos parents loin de ce jeune inconnu »

Haussement de sourcils surpris de l'intéressée qui proteste aussitôt.

« Non !pas question… je vais très bien, il n'y a aucune raison que je n'aille pas travailler, le magasin a besoin de moi. Et pour la première fois depuis que je me suis réveillée de mon coma j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je peux partager mes angoisses parce qu'il comprend exactement ce que je ressens, alors je ne vais le laisser filer »

Enervée, elle se lève en repoussant brusquement sa chaise qui tombe dans un grand fracas métallique.

« Calmez vous voyons, vous êtes confuse et désordonnée, je vais vous donner votre potion et vous irez vous reposer »

Sur ces paroles empreintes d'autorité, il se dirige vers un petit meuble bas d'où il extrait une petite fiole en verre rempli d'un liquide brunâtre qu'il lui tend.

Furieuse et outrée elle se mets à crier :

« Prenez là vous-même votre potion ! Cela fait des mois que je ne l'ingurgite plus, et qu'est ce que c'est que cette manie de vouloir que je me repose »

Elle se dirige vers la porte, furibonde et se tournant vers le clinicien :

« Et je voulais ajouter docteur Grant, je ne reviendrais pas ! »

Elle sort du bureau en claquant la porte sous l'œil médusé de Harry qui se précipite à sa suite.

« Heu …ça s'est pas bien passé ? »

« Non… mais quel crétin ce toubib ! Il veut que je me repose, ne veut pas que je sois amie avec toi,….et gna gna gna…..'vous voyez des coïncidences ou il n'y en a pas Hermione'…. »

Dit elle en singeant la voix profonde du médecin.

« Je suis sure qu'il me cache quelque chose, ta venue a eu l'air de beaucoup le perturber »

Eclat de rire du garçon qui la regarde hilare

« C'est moi en principe le parano de service non ??? »

Elle arrête de marcher et regarde le jeune homme droit dans les yeux

« Non sans rire Harry, il était très bizarre apres t'avoir vu »

« Et moi je connais sa tête… ça c'est certain » lui répond il apres avoir repris son sérieux.

« Oh flûte, j'ai oublié mon parapluie dans le cabinet » dit elle ennuyée

« J'y vais, installe toi dans le taxi… »

Harry entre de nouveau dans le cabinet et s'approche du bureau dont la porte est restée entre ouverte, surpris il se fige car il lui semble avoir entendu le médecin parler.

« Non je vous assure… elle est venue avec lui… sommes dans le pétrin…prend plus sa potion depuis un moment…manquerait plus qu'il rencontre… troisième… »

Il écoute les bribes de conversation, sans en comprendre l'intégralité.

L'effarement de Harry monte d'un cran lorsqu'il entend une voix étouffée, visiblement féminine répondre…

Pourtant il aurait juré que le toubib était seul dans le cabinet apres leur départ…

Il glisse un œil par la fente de la porte et ce qu'il voit le laisse interdit.

Le médecin est penché sur l'âtre de sa cheminée et là dans les cendres, entouré de flammes vertes, une tête de vieille femme converse avec lui. D'un ton autoritaire, elle invective le grand homme.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer ? Il faut que vous la forciez à prendre sa potion sinon tout notre plan va être fichu, ils sont encore trop fragiles…Prévenez ses parents, Il faut la surveiller de près, ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer »

« Je vais essayer de la faire revenir en consultation, mais je ne vous garantit rien, son caractère est en train de refaire surface, et vous savez bien qu'elle en a du caractère »

Le jeune homme terrifié par sa découverte s'enfuit de la vieille maison en oubliant le parapluie .Il s'engouffre dans le taxi et dit au chauffeur de démarrer le plus vite possible, à la grande surprise de sa nouvelle amie.

« Que t'arrive t il, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? » s'étonne la jeune fille en découvrant le visage halluciné du garçon

« Encore pire que ça Hermione… encore bien pire » lui répond t il d'une voix blanche.


	5. Un petit air de déjà vu

Voici le cinquieme chapitre.bon je pense que le mystère s'épaissit mais ...rien n'est au hasard je vous promets tout s'expliquera...Et puis le beau Ronald apparait (du coup je suis pardonnée??)  
UN ENORME Merci à mes reviewers... ...dites moi ce que vous en pensez et s'il y a des petits nouveaux eh bien je serais contente d'avoir leur opinion aussi...donc heu petite review apres la lecture...bizzz

* * *

Regard effaré de la brune qui dévisage son compagnon, assis à ses coté dans le taxi.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me racontes ? »

Puis l'air inquiet

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui je me sens bien, un peu estomaqué par ce que je viens de voir c'est certain…mais j'ai toute ma tête si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… »

Il la regarde avec gravité.

« Hermione je te jure, cette femme …cette tête de femme plutôt, était dans la cheminée…c'était….monstrueux…effrayant…incroyable… ».

« Ça, tu as trouvé le mot juste…comment veux tu que je crois cela ? »

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissent.

« Honnêtement tu me raconterais un truc pareil, j'aurais la même réaction que toi »

Elle réfléchit et voulant être loyale vis-à-vis du garçon.

« Tu sais Harry …Il se passe parfois des trucs bizarres pour moi aussi, alors, même si ma raison m'intime l'ordre de chasser tout ce que tu viens de me raconter de ma mémoire, je ne peux m'empêcher de …d'imaginer qu'il y a une part de vrai dans ce que tu viens de me décrire »

Il la remercie d'un regard chaleureux.

« Le problème c'est que ce type et la…enfin la tête… en ont visiblement apres toi et après moi aussi…Je trouve ça franchement inquiétant »

« Ecoute, moi aussi cela m' effraie, mais pour l'instant, allons à ce rendez vous avec l'équipe de foot, nous aviserons plus tard pour le docteur Grant, dont je doute comme toi maintenant qu'il soit réellement médecin »

La pluie tombe drue sur le stade lorsque le taxi les dépose .Le ciel plombé gomme tout espoir d'éclaircie.

La jeune fille paie la course et donne son congé au chauffeur. Puis elle empoigne son compagnon par le bras en le tirant sous un auvent de magasin.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Regarde ! La fille là-bas, devant le pub, avec la robe rose … »

Il se retourne et voit une jeune femme mince, longs cheveux noirs, visage en forme de cœur et particulièrement maladroite puisque, regardant derrière elle, en direction des deux jeunes gens, elle bute et tombe avec la poubelle qu'elle vient de percuter.

Harry éclate de rire.

«Marrante celle là ! Mais comment tu savais qu'elle allait tomber avec la poubelle ? »

Haussement d'épaule agacée de la jeune femme.

« Mais je n'en savais rien du tout, seulement, je viens de m'apercevoir qu'elle traîne près de la boutique depuis plusieurs jours, je l'ai reconnu et étrangement nous la retrouvons ici en même temps que nous, curieuse coïncidence non ? »

« Tu en es certaine ? Vraiment certaine ? »

« Aussi sure que toi tu l'es, d'avoir vu une tête dans la cheminée de mon thérapeute »

Au ton de sa voix, il sent qu'il l'a irritée.

« Désolé Hermione je ne voulais pas mettre ta parole en doute … je commence à trouver tout cela très inquiétant il est donc plus facile pour moi de remettre en question ce que tu me dis »

Devant sa franchise, toute sa susceptibilité s'envole.

Elle se retourne pour entrevoir la drôle de jeune femme dont elle avait l'impression qu'elle les surveillait.

Mais …interloquée, elle s'aperçoit que cette dernière a disparut.

« Harry regarde, plus de trace d'elle …elle s'est …volatilisé »

Le jeune homme fouille la rue de son regard perçant mais rien ne prouve qu'une femme fût là deux minutes plus tôt, les observant, même la poubelle est à sa place.

Ils se regardent mutuellement… le visage anxieux, mais Hermione reprend vite ses esprits.

« Bon, allons voir tes joueurs de ballon et n'ayons pas nos yeux dans nos poches »

« Je ne te conseille pas de les nommer ainsi 'mes joueurs' comme tu dis, ils ne vont pas aimer, c'est une équipe internationale ça mérite quand même une certaine déférence, et puis je vais te présenter le grand champion du moment, le grand Ronald Billius ! »

« Hein ? » elle s'étouffe à moitié.

« Tu le connais ?j'aurais pourtant juré que le foot tu n'y connaissais rien » dit il d'un ton taquin.

« C'est que …non je ne le connais pas, mais il est venu commander un livre à la boutique et Jenny m'en a parlé »

« Ah d'accord…allez, entrons dans les vestiaires de ces messieurs qui doivent nous attendre impatiemment »

Ils pénètrent dans un long couloir éclairé de lumières blafardes qui les mène au vestiaire de l'équipe, un bruit de douche se fait entendre.

« Attend moi là, je vais voir s'il sont en tenue décente »

« Oups… je n'avais pas pensé à ça…je veux dire… qu'ils soient sous la douche »

« Tu sais, apres l'entraînement, ce sera beaucoup plus agréable pour nous deux s'ils ont pris une douche avant que nous les rencontrions » dit il l'air goguenard

« J'imagine !»Répond elle un peu embarrassée

Pendant que le garçon va vérifier si l'équipe peut les recevoir, elle regarde son téléphone pour savoir si Jenny a essayée de la joindre.

Elle sent brusquement une présence, derrière elle…

Elle se retourne et voit, tout bout du couloir sinistre, une haute silhouette noire. Un homme très grand, mince, entièrement recouvert d'une sorte de cape qui se dirige vers elle à grand pas.

Elle tressaille… cherche du regard dans la direction où est partit Harry, espérant son prompt retour. Ses sens en alerte, elle se met à marcher vers le vestiaire où s'est engouffré son ami. Mais l'homme est plus rapide qu'elle, il la rejoint en quelques enjambées, lui empoigne le bras brutalement.

« Granger, voici le message… EXTINCTA REVIVISCO ! Vous comprendrez ! »

Elle se débat effrayée

«QUOI ? Mais lâchez moi ! Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? »

Regard interloqué de l'homme.

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? »

« Lâchez moi ou je hurle ! » Effrayée, elle ne reconnaît pas le timbre de sa voix qui est à ce moment, strident et haut perché.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre du coté de vestiaires.

L'homme la lâche et s'engouffre dans la première salle ouverte qu'il trouve, la jeune fille entend un plop et puis plus rien…

Elle reste là, tremblante et choquée et c'est comme ça que son ami la retrouve.

« Hermione ?c'est ok, ils vont nous recevoir tout de suite dans la salle de massage »

A son silence, il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas, sa compagne affiche une expression terrorisée qui l'alarme.

« Hé Hermione ça ne va pas ? »

Elle lève vers lui un regard apeuré et dit dans un souffle.

« Un homme. là …pris mon bras…connaissait mon nom… »

Le jeune homme regarde alentours

« Ou est il Hermione ? Il n'y a personne «

Elle tend le doigt vers la salle ouverte où est entré l'homme

« Alors il ne doit pas être bien loin … »

Il se précipite vers la pièce, y pénètre et la balayant du regard… la trouve …Vide…

Il rejoint la jeune fille.

« Il n'est pas là ! Tu as du te tromper il n'y a pas d'autre porte, on l'aurai forcément vu ressortir »

« Je t'assure, il m'a serré très fort le bras et a dit quelque chose comme 'Granger…voici le message ' »

Harry la dévisage avec circonspection…lorsqu'elle lui tend son bras.

« Regarde ça ! »

Sur son avant bras, des empreintes de doigts forment de profondes marques rouges, Harry les examine attentivement, l'air perturbé.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce nouveau délire ? ».

« Bonjour ! »

Une voix chaude derrière eux …une voix qui ne lui est pas inconnue.

Elle fait volte face et …se retrouve face au jeune homme qu'elle avait vu sur Internet…une haute stature, des muscles saillants, des mèches rousses encore humides de la récente douche qu'il vient de prendre et …des yeux d'un bleu profond… si bleu …et si …profond …qu'elle se noie dedans avec émotion, sans se rendre compte que l'homme l'observe avec autant d'intensité qu'elle le fait elle-même.

Une boule se forme au fond de sa gorge et la même envie de fondre en larme que lorsqu'elle avait contemplé sa photo sur le Net.

Elle ne peut détacher son regard et des vagues d'émotion la submergent.

Elle ne voit pas à ses cotés, Harry, blanc comme un linge qui fixe aussi le jeune joueur visiblement très perturbé par cette rencontre.

« Ron ? »

« Oui, on se connaît ? » le rouquin reprend ses esprits en se tournant vers Harry.

« Je ne sais pas »

Haussement de sourcils surpris de l'intéressé.

« Hé bien je… »

« Harry ! Vous êtes arrivé et en charmante compagnie je vois ! »

Empêchant par son intervention, Harry de répondre, le médecin sportif ne voit rien du trouble des trois jeunes gens. Il décoche une œillade appuyée à Hermione qui le foudroie du regard d'un air peu amène.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec Ronald, c'est bien, venez que je vous présente les autres membres de l'équipe »

Le garçon s'apprête à le suivre lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que sa nouvelle amie et le joueur se fixe de nouveau, l'air tétanisé.

Il se racle la gorge,

« Hum…Hum…Hermione ? »

Elle se secoue et se tourne vers le brun qui essaie d'attirer son attention.

Reprenant ses esprits elle se rends compte, gênée qu'elle observe intensément un garçon vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une minuscule serviette de bain qui entoure ses hanches.

Elle détourne vivement le regard.

Mais le jeune homme roux lui prend doucement la main et murmure

« Hermione ?... c'est très joli »

Et lorsqu'il prononce son nom des résidus de souvenirs s'engouffrent par bouffée dans sa mémoire.

Un voile noir tombe sur ses yeux et….elle s'effondre sur le sol.

« Mademoiselle réveillez vous maintenant ! »

On passe une serviette humide et fraîche sur son visage, elle ouvre un œil, surprise de se trouver allongée sur une…table de massage.

Elle essaie de se redresser, mais se retrouve étourdie avant d'avoir pu s'asseoir.

Le médecin la repousse gentiment en position allongée.

« Ho ho doucement là, vous restez allongée encore quelques minute et ensuite vous descendrez de la table avec mon aide ou celle de votre ami ok ? »

Harry à coté d'elle, l'observe, anxieux.

Il se penche et chuchote à son oreille, de façon à ce que personne n'entende :

« Ben dis donc, je sais qu'il n'est pas mal foutu mais de là à tomber dans les pommes…. »

Elle grimace et répond malgré la nausée qui l'assaille.

« Tu te crois malin là ? »

Il lui sourit mais elle voit bien qu'il est inquiet.

Le rendez vous avec le reste de l'équipe se passe sans encombre, les joueurs accueillent favorablement ce jeune homme au don si étrange mais qui leur fait grande impression lorsque d'un léger massage, il soulage d'un lumbago un réserviste qui n'avait pas pu s'entraîner ce jour là.

Les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtent à partir lorsque Ronald Billius qui pendant l'entretient n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche, vient les trouver et leur propose d'aller boire un café ou un thé chez lui.

Ils se consultent du regard, un peu surpris par sa demande.

« Hermione hoche positivement la tête sans dire un mot et Harry finit par répondre :

« C'est d'accord ! »

« Vous êtes venus comment ? » Questionne le rouquin

« En taxi «

« C'est parfait, je vous emmène, j'ai une voiture… avec chauffeur …popularité oblige… » S'excuse t il un peu gêné par leur regards admiratifs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'engouffrent tous les trois dans la grosse berline et font le court trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du joueur, murés dans un silence embarrassé.

Une fois installés dans son salon ils s'observe tous les trois, enfin surtout tous les deux, le brun commençant à se sentir franchement de trop.

Leur hôte finit par se lever pour aller dans sa petite cuisine préparer un délicieux et odorant thé à la bergamote. A la jeune fille qui lui en fait compliment, il répond qu'un thé ce n'est pas grand-chose et qu'il adore être dans sa cuisine pour préparer des petits plats lorsqu'il reçoit ses amis.

Il se met à rire,

« Je ne suis pas qu'un sportif borné vous savez ! Ma mère m'a donné de solides bases ménagères »

« Votre mère doit être quelqu'un de bien »

Il lui sourit,

« Oui, un vrai dragon parfois, mais une femme délicieuse la plupart du temps »

Elle le regarde, attendrie par tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa mère et qui transparaît dans cette simple phrase.

Ronald reprend la parole « D'où êtes vous Hermione ? »

Elle tressaille… Un souvenir…Sa voix chaude la poursuit …Quand l'a-t-elle déjà entendue ?

« De Londres, j'y suis née et ma famille en est originaire, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une drôle d'impression vous concernant »

Ricanement de Harry

« Ces jours ci on a tous des drôles d'impressions ! »

Regards interrogateurs du jeune homme roux…

« Comment ça ? »

Hermione roule de gros yeux pour que son ami ne dévoile rien au joueur de foot.

« Non rien, une plaisanterie stupide, et vous, êtes vous londonien ? » interroge le jeune homme pour changer de conversation ;

« Non, je suis originaire d'un village perdu dont vous n'avez sûrement jamais entendu parler …Loutry Ste Chaspoule dans le Devon »

« Effectivement, jamais entendu parler et vous y retournez souvent, »

« Non à vrai dire pas depuis quatre ans, lorsque j'ai intégré la fac, l'entraîneur de foot m'a découvert quelques talents et j'ai profité d'un cursus de sport intensif, ensuite j'ai été engagé dans l'équipe et depuis entre les déplacements et les entraînements je n'ai plus eu une minute à moi »

« Vous n'allez jamais rendre visite à votre famille ? »Demande Hermione choquée

« Pas à Loutry, non ! Mais eux viennent régulièrement à Londres pour me voir, lorsque je ne suis pas en déplacement, j'ai une très nombreuse famille, une sœur et cinq frères et je regrette de ne pas profiter d'eux plus souvent, en même temps je suis obligé de me focaliser sur ma carrière de footballeur, cela dure si peu de temps »

« Pourtant, vous avez l'air également très occupé par votre vie mondaine » Dit la brune d'un ton acide.

Il la regarde surpris.

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que vous lisez dans les journaux Hermione, la plupart du temps ce sont des mensonges …Les journaux me traquent pour savoir qui est ma dernière petite amie en date, alors qu'en réalité je n'en ai pas »

La jeune fille se mord la langue pour son manque de tact.

« Désolée ,je ne lis pas ce genre de journaux d'habitude mais comme vous êtes venus commander un livre dans ma boutique,j'ai consulté le net pour savoir qui vous étiez…En toute franchise je n'avais jamais entendu parler de vous avant …moi vous savez… le sport »

Murmure t-elle comme pour s'excuser.

Il éclate de rire.

« Vous êtes honnête au moins, ça change de tous ces hypocrites qui m'entourent …Ainsi c'est votre boutique qui cherche ce vieil exemplaire du' foot à travers les âges' pour moi ?...maintenant que je sais cela, je viendrais le chercher moi-même»

Et, il lui décoche un sourire charmeur qui la fait immédiatement fondre.

Elle se secoue et se tourne vers Harry.

« Il faut que nous y allions, j'aimerais passer faire la fermeture de la boutique »

Et s'adressant au rouquin

« Merci votre thé était délicieux…je pense que je vous appellerai bientôt, le livre sera là dans un jour ou deux »

« Alors nous nous reverrons, soyez en sûre Hermione… »

Il lui prend la main et la garde juste un petit peu trop longtemps dans la sienne. Elle rougit violemment et se dégage.

Après lui avoir murmuré un au revoir timide elle s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.

A peine les portes refermées, elle observe le brun qui se retient visiblement de rire.

« Vas y Harry, rigole franchement, et surtout explique moi pourquoi ?que je partage ton hilarité »

Un sourire espiègle s'affiche sur les lèvres du garçon ;

« Non mais tu as vu son numéro de charme, ce gars est une caricature de playboy, il te draguait ouvertement…Heureusement que tu n'es pas le genre de fille à succomber des ficelles aussi grosses »

Elle se triture les mains nerveusement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Harry la fixe, intensément.

« Hermione …ne me dis pas … »

« Non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois mais… lui aussi… je suis certaine de le connaître »

Elle relève sa tête vers lui, étonnée par son manque de réaction.

« Moi aussi ! »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

« QUOI ? »

« Oui, quand nous avons fait sa connaissance dans le couloir des vestiaires, tu n'as pas entendu ?je l'ai appelé RON comme si c'était une évidence ce diminutif …Je pense que ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'appelais comme ça… »

« Pareil pour moi …lorsque je l'ai vu …j'ai ressentis… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase gênée. Conscient de son trouble, Harry lui tapote gentiment le dos tout en la poussant hors de l'ascenseur.

Ils sortent de l'immeuble pour guetter un taxi.

« En tout cas c'est une belle plante le Ronald tu étais scotchée devant ses muscles »

C'est au tour de la jeune fille d'éclater de rire

« Non mais franchement quel gamin tu fais ! Sache que je ne suis jamais scotché devant qui que ce soit…si séduisant soit il ! »

Elle hausse les épaules devant la grimace ironique de son compagnon, qui… se reprenant.

« Au fait Hermione, tu as remarqué le tatouage sur son avant bras, un peu mortifère à mon goût mais il doit trouver ça viril, je suppose »

« Quel tatouage ? Et quand l'as-tu vu ?»

« Hé bien quand il est sortit de sa douche…Mais c'est vrai qu'à ce moment là… »

Il se moque gentiment «… toi tu avais tes vapeurs… »

Elle lui assène un violent coup de poing sur le bras.

« AIE…je plaisante »

« Pourquoi le trouves tu si sinistre son tatouage ? »

« Ben une tête de mort et un serpent entrelacés ça fait un peu… »

Hermione s'arrête net de marcher et blêmit. Elle soulève les manches de son manteau et de son pull et lui présentant son avant bras :

« Identique à celui là ? »

Et il voit, médusé, le même dessin qui s'étale sur le bras de la jeune fille, un crâne avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche…

Un tatouage en tout point similaire à celui du jeune joueur de foot.


	6. Et un et deux et quatre Weasley

Coucou encore un chapitre de transition ou j'introduis de nouveaux personnages dont le cher Sev cher au coeur de certaines...En tout cas merci pour vos review qui me font chaud au coeur et m'encourage à continuer, bises à tous, bonne lecture Hamelina..

* * *

« Hermione qu'est ce que c'est que ce tatouage ? »

Le jeune homme a toujours le regard rivé sur le bras de sa compagne.

« Mes parents m'ont expliqué que je me le suis fait faire à Paris, lors de vacances avec une amie, lorsque j'avais dix sept ans. Il parait qu'ils étaient furieux lorsque je suis rentrée,c'est la première et la seule fois que j'ai fait quelque chose de si excentrique ,apparemment j'ai toujours été plutôt sage comme fille »

« Comment se fait il que LUI ai exactement le même sur le bras ? »

« Tu sais, je suppose que les tatoueurs ont tous les mêmes modèles, alors nous en avons choisi un identique, ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence … » dit elle d'un ton peu convaincu.

Le brun la regarde incrédule.

«Arrête ton boniment, tu n'y crois pas toi-même, vous vous seriez fait faire un tatouage analogue, sur la même partie du corps et dans les mêmes couleurs…Je t'en prie Hermione. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Oui j'admet que tu as raison mais c'est si bizarre, je préfère trouver une explication rationnelle, tout cela commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

Toutes ces coïncidences ,ce garçon que nous connaissons tous les deux ,notre rencontre et cette impression que tu es mon ami depuis toujours et puis cet homme qui savait mon nom et qui me lance à la figure une citation …latine je crois… comme une menace. J'ai l'impression que tout ce, sur quoi ma vie est construite est en train de disparaître…comme un dessin sur du sable que la mer vient effacer »

Elle ne peut réprimer un frisson et son ami la prend par les épaules pour la réconforter.

« Je te comprend, je ressent exactement la même chose, la théorie du chaos qui se serait abattu sur nos deux vie respectives »

Elle arrête de marcher et lui lance un regard anxieux.

« Qu'allons nous faire Harry ? »

« Je vais d'abord te raccompagner chez toi » dit il en souriant

« Et la prochaine étape, lorsque tu recevras son livre nous devrions retourner voir ce Ronald tous les deux, pour savoir d'où lui viens son tatouage et tu pourrais peut être interroger tes parents, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne t'ont pas tout dit »

« C'est une bonne idée…pour l'instant …j'aimerai passer au magasin et ensuite… veux tu venir dîner chez moi ? »

Son petit visage levé vers lui, le fixe d'un air suppliant.

Il est soulagé de ne pas devoir passer la soirée, seul dans son hôtel.

« Ok si c'est moi qui fait la cuisine »

« Mais… »

« Non non, j'insiste, j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dans tes placards et je suis certain que tu préfères tes bouquins à tes casseroles.»

Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin, amusée d'avoir été si facilement percée à jour.

« Honnêtement je pensais juste commander une pizza chez Luigi, l'italien qui tient une boutique à l'angle de ma rue »

Il lève les mains en signe de reddition

« Dans ce cas là… »

Le jeune homme roux soupire en regardant l'ascenseur se refermer.

Il retourne pensif, dans son appartement et s'appuie contre le battant de la porte.

Il ferme les yeux, fouille son esprit …

Se remémore son prénom.

Cette fille…Hermione ….mignonne… mi…one …Il pourrait déguster de son prénom comme une friandise …. Cela l'emplit d'un tel sentiment de …bonheur ?

Rien qu'en se remémorant son visage… il sent la fragrance de son parfum… pomme et cannelle une exquise odeur de fruit et de gâteau qui n'appartient qu'à elle, il sait la douceur de ses cheveux lorsqu'il prend une de ses boucles entre ses doigts, il connaît le velouté de sa peau sous ses caresses, la fermeté de ses seins…

Il….

Il délire cette fille… c'est la première fois qu'il la croise, comment pourrait il connaître tant de choses si intimes sur elle, il glisse tout doucement le long du mur et s'assoit à même le sol, prend sa tête entre ses mains.

Il n'y comprend rien.

Il se sent tellement perdu…encore…

Lorsqu'il se sont rencontrés cet après midi, il a perçu qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans rien connaître d'elle, il en voulait plus…des renseignements, savoir où elle demeurait, ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie…Il avait peur …peur de la voir disparaître…peur de ne jamais la revoir…

Etait-ce cela un coup de foudre ?

Dommage qu'elle n'ai pas été toute seule …le brun l'énervait un peu…Potter oui c'est son nom… Potter …

Etait ce son petit ami ?

Non certainement pas, aucun geste trahissant une relation amoureuse n'était venus troubler leur visite, il lui semblait qu'ils partageaient plutôt une amitié complice, fraternelle.

Bêtement, ça le rassurait que ces deux là ne partage pas une relation intime.

Complètement idiot ! Il se mettait martel en tête pour une fille qu'il voyait pour la première fois, en plus si elle était très mignonne elle était loin des canons de beautés qui l'entouraient journellement.

Non …Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté…elle était …plus que cela…plus qu'une beauté artificielle…elle était…belle…naturellement belle.

Merde, il était temps qu'il aille prendre une deuxième douche… et froide celle là, ça lui remettrait peut être les idées en place.

Une heure, une douche et deux whiskies plus tard, alors qu'il rêvasse, affalés dans son moelleux canapé en sirotant sa boisson, la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée fait entendre son timbre strident.

Il se lève en maugréant, tourne la clé dans la serrure et… il est happé par l'envahissante tendresse maternelle qui le serre dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

« Maman ! lâche le voyons ! Il a beau être grand tu es en train de l'étouffer »

Il se retourne quand il entend la voix jeune qui a fait cette remarque en pouffant, un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

« GINNY… ce que je suis content de te voir »

Arrivant enfin à se défaire de l'étreinte de sa mère, il prend dans ses bras la jolie rousse qui le regarde en riant.

« Salut frangin, tu m'as manqué aussi, ben dis donc il a l'air dur l'entraînement, à peine dix neuf heure et déjà en robe de chambre ? »

« Ginny laisse ton frère tranquille, comment vas tu mon chéri ? Tu as une petite mine fatiguée, tu mange bien au moins ?»

La petite femme replète se tient devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, l'observant avec gravité.

« T'inquiètes pas maman, je vais très bien, l'entraînement est dur, quoi qu'en pense certaine personne » dit il en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur

« Mais je survis…en tout cas je suis heureux de vous voir toute les deux. Qu' est ce que vous venez faire à Londres ?ça n'était pas prévu ?»

« Ta sœur avait rendez vous avec un recruteur de la fac, pour intégrer une troupe de théâtre amateur qui fera une tournée cet été, nous en avons donc profité pour venir te voir, je sais que c'est un peu inattendu mais… »

« Ma petite sœur veux devenir comédienne ? Première nouvelle »

Il ouvre des yeux ronds.

« Mais non crétin, c'est juste une expérience pour l'été, plusieurs de mes amies y ont été admises, ça m'amuse de les accompagner »

« Tu sais mon chéri tu nous manques beaucoup, mais nous sommes très fiers de toi, ton père et moi, nous suivons tes succès par journaux interposés »

« Ouais…TOUS tes succès… » Raille sa sœur

« Bon ça va ! Deux fois dans le même journée qu'on me reproche mes prétendues conquêtes, je ne vais quand même pas me justifier à chaque fois, ce sont des délire de journalistes et je n'y peux rien »

Il se dirige vers sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus appropriée et se retournant, lance goguenard.

« Et toi tes amours ? Tu ne m'en parles jamais. »

Le visage de sa sœur se fige dans une grimace douloureuse et sa mère se dépêche de répondre pour elle.

« Tu sais bien qu'avec ses études, elle n'a pas de temps pour ça »

Regard reconnaissant et soulagé de la jeune fille envers sa mère.

« Mon chéri veux tu que je cuisine pour nous trois ? où as-tu quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ? »

« Fais comme tu veux maman, je n'avais rien de particulier à faire ce soir »

Il sourit avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, il se doute bien que Molly doit avoir prévu dans son panier, tous les ingrédients nécessaires, pour mitonner quelque bon petit plat qui satisfera l'appétit gargantuesque de son fils.

Elle est comme ça Molly, toujours prévoyante.

Pendant que son frère se change, la jeune fille curieuse, furète dans la pièce, elle finit par s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil et en y regardant de plus près elle découvre coincé entre le coussin et l'accoudoir, une très jolie écharpe Pashmina bleue. Elle éclate de rire, et brandit fièrement, sa trouvaille sous le nez de son frère.

« Pas de conquête hein Ron ? Et ce ravissant foulard c'est pour soigner tes maux de gorge ? »

Il s'empare du morceau de tissu, troublé.

« Mince, elle a du l'oublier tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle est venue prendre le thé »

« Et qui est elle, cette mystérieuse inconnue qui est venue pendre le thé chez mon frère ? »

« Personne en particulier, juste une fille qui tient une librairie et à qui j'ai commandé un livre sur le foot »

« Et elle te le livre à domicile ?whaou ! Privilège de la notoriété, rien ne t'est refusé. »

Il rougit violemment sous ses taches de rousseurs.

« Mais non idiote, je l'ai rencontré par hasard à l'entraînement, elle est venue accompagner le nouveau soigneur, un type nommé Harry Potter et je les ai invité à prendre un thé voilà… fin de l'histoire ! »

Il relève la tête, alarmé par le silence de sa bavarde petite sœur qui le regarde effarée, aussi blanche qu'il est écarlate.

« Qu'as-tu Ginny ?tu n'as pas l'air bien »

Elle respire profondément à plusieurs reprises et se force à avoir l'air aussi calme et détachée que possible.

« Ça va bien, juste une petite allergie »

Et changeant de conversation

« Et comment se nomme- t- elle ta charmante libraire ? »

Sa voix tremble un peu en prononçant ces mots.

« Heu, Hermione je crois, je ne sais pas son nom de famille en fait »

Un grand bruit de verre brisé leur fait tourner la tête et le jeune homme voit sa mère pétrifiée tout aussi livide que sa fille. A ses pieds gît, ce qui reste d'un superbe saladier en porcelaine de Saxe, et des morceaux de tomates imbibent, le très coûteux tapis persan, de la vinaigrette qui les accompagnaient.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toute les deux aujourd'hui ?un jour j'aurai peut être une fiancée et il ne faudra pas vous mettre dans des états pareils » grogne t il, se méprenant sur le silence et la réaction des deux femmes.

« Non… laisse maman, ça n'est pas grave je vais nettoyer »

Et lorsqu'il quitte la pièce pour aller chercher de quoi réparer les dégâts, la jeune fille se précipite sur sa mère et murmure :

« Maman il va falloir les prévenir, ils se sont retrouvé tous les trois et…Maman… il me manque tellement » Les larmes lui brouillent la vue.

« Stop Ginny ! Surtout ne pleure pas ma chérie, ton frère ne doit se douter de rien, apres le repas nous prétexterons un message de ton père et nous irons retrouver notre contact »

Elle attend l'approbation de sa fille qui hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Le brouillard envahit la petite rue sombre et humide en ce début de soirée, les deux femmes viennent d'apparaître devant une petite maison d'allure miteuse, une troisième personne, un homme grand, roux et très mince les accompagne.

La jeune fille frappe à la porte, ils attendent quelques minutes et… lorsque la porte s'ouvre…

« Enfin ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez Séverus ? »

L'homme au teint livide, vêtu d'une robe noire repousse une mèche de cheveux gras qui lui balaie le visage et l'air renfrogné, rétorque.

« Désolée ma chère Molly, mais ce n'est pas une heure pour rendre visite aux gens, qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur ? »

Sans préambules elle lui répond d'une voix sèche.

« Les trois se sont retrouvés, Il faut réunir l'ordre »

L'homme reste interdit et grogne.

«COMMENT est ce possible ? Ces trois là n'ont toujours été bons qu'a s'attirer des ennuis, ils ne devaient en aucun cas se retrouver »

« Peut être qu'une force que vous-même ne contrôlez pas, les rapproche sans que l'on puisse les en empêcher » répond de façon acide la jeune rousse.

L'homme la toise méprisant, et sans plus s'occuper d'elle, il se tourne vers l'autre homme.

« Arthur, il faut agir tout de suite, envoyez votre fille passer quelque temps chez son frère, elle pourra nous renseigner et surtout surveiller pour que l'on sache si l'autre ordre les contacte»

La jeune fille s'insurge

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Ron va trouver ça très bizarre que je m'installe chez lui, apres lui avoir dit que je passait l'été à suivre une troupe de théâtre »

Le grand homme roux prend enfin la parole.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord Séverus, Ginny n'est pas la bonne personne à envoyer là bas, il y aura beaucoup de danger s'ils veulent les récupérer, vous le savez ! »

« Je crois que cette jeune personne a déjà pris beaucoup de risque pendant la guerre » dit l'homme en toisant Ginny.

« Il faut dire qu'elle a été à très bonne école avec Potter… »Siffle t il

« PARFAITEMENT ! J'ai été formé par le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il y ai eu à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire Harry et vous … vous… je vous… »

« STOP GINNY ! »

Son père se tient devant elle, le visage sévère.

« Tu te tais et tu écoutes maintenant »

« Hum hum…Elle est toujours aussi mal élevée ! »

« SEVERUS ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous quereller avec une gamine »

« UNE GAMINE !... Ça c'est la meilleure…tout le monde s'en fout que je sois une gamine quand je pleure de ne plus voir mon frère préféré que deux fois dans l'année, tout le monde s'en fout que je crève de voir que le garçon que j'aime ne me connaît plus et qu'il faille, depuis deux ans que je l'évite, même si de temps en temps j'ai le droit d'aller un peu l'observer de loin. Tout le monde s'en fout que je périsse de chagrin de ne plus pouvoir me confier à ma meilleure amie alors qu'il y a tant de chose que j'aimerai lui dire, tout le monde s'en fout que notre famille ne ressemble plus à rien. Que ma mère se fait tellement de soucis pour son dernier fils, qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que je me suis fait couper la moitie des cheveux, il y à peine une semaine. Tout le monde se sert de moi, sans jamais se demander comment je vis tout ça et je peux vous dire que je le vis MAL… TRES MAL !… depuis deux ans… j'en ai par-dessus la tête ! et vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence, dans tout ce merdier, de me considérer comme une adulte ! »

Sa voix se brise, et là, elle s'effondre sur le sol en sanglotant, laissant les trois adultes muets et abasourdis par la violente diatribe qu'elle vient de leur sortir.

Contrairement à toute attente, c'est le très maussade professeur de potion qui vient la prendre par le bras, la force à se relever et l'emmène s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils défoncés qui garnit le petit salon.

Sa mère s'approche les yeux embués.

« Ginny ma chérie, je… »

« Maman...s'il te plait… laisse moi…j'aimerai être… un peu seule »

La phrase, à peine murmurée entre deux sanglots, arrête Molly dans son envie de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, elle comprend le trop plein d'émotion qu'elle contient à grand peine depuis plusieurs mois.

« Il nous faut une solution, que quelqu'un surveille ces trois là de l'intérieur, et, à part votre fille, je ne vois pas à qui nous pouvons confier cette mission »

« Séverus, vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas en état d'assurer ce rôle »

Arthur Weasley regarde tristement sa fille, toujours en train de renifler, recroquevillée dans le vieux fauteuil.

Elle lève les yeux vers les adultes qui la regardent.

Elle soupire et se redresse, puis apres une hésitation, dans le silence du petit salon, elle lâche.

«C'est d'accord, j'irai chez Ron, et je vous rendrai compte des événements, mais vous ne pourrez m'empêcher de voir Hermione et Harry et de leur parler, sans rien leur dévoiler évidemment, sinon je refuse la mission »

« De toute façon, tu seras bien obligée de les rencontrer ma chérie, tu es sure que ça ne sera pas trop dur, tu sais que tu devras être très prudente… pour leur sécurité…et pour la tienne »

Son père la regarde avec inquiétude puis il ajoute.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure ma chérie, c'est vrai, tu n'es plus une gamine mais une jeune femme et j'ai trop souvent tendance à l'oublier »

Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Moi aussi je suis désolée papa, ça n'était pas si grave tu sais »

Et elle serre l'homme avec tendresse dans ses bras.

Moue dégoûtée du professeur de potion qui supporte mal ce genre d'effusion.

« Bon, hé bien puisque tout est réglé, vous pourriez peut être rentrer chez vous, moi je vais envoyer un rapport à l'ordre pour le prévenir des nouvelles dispositions concernant notre jeune amie…qui va se sacrifier en allant courageusement surveiller Potter »

Dit il sardonique

Haussement d'épaule méprisant de la rousse qui disparaît dans un plop caractéristique.

«Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêchez hein Séverus ? Expliquez moi, pourquoi les détestez vous donc autant ? Pourtant ils sont en danger et vous le savez, les autres ne vont sûrement pas tarder à les contacter»

Regard énigmatique de l'homme qui répond serein.

« Sachez Molly… que… je n'explique jamais rien ! »

Les parents Weasley quitte à leur tour le petit logis pour retourner au Terrier.

Apres leur départ, le difficile professeur Rogue déroule d'un air inquiet un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel est écrit en lettre de sang : EXTINCTA REVIVISCO et il murmure pour lui-même.

« Ils les ont contacté Molly… Ils les ont déjà contacté… »

* * *

Ca vous plait toujours ??? alors n'oubliez pas la petite review 


	7. Une improbable alliance

Et voilà le septieme chapitre ..m'en aura donné du mal celui là lol...je ne veux pas laisser trop d'indices mais il faut bien dévoiler quand meme quelque petits détails si je veux que l'histoire avance...Avant tout un grand merci pour vos reviews..j'adore vos messages et ça m'encourage à continuer...Dans ce chapitre du Severus (inquiétant) pour ses fans  
je vous fais des bizzzz ...et n'oubliez pas la petite case pour me dire ce que vous en pensez..

* * *

Il froisse rageusement le parchemin et le jette dans la cheminée.

Que peut il faire ? Il en est toujours au même point…chaque fois… pris entre deux feux …l'ordre et les autres…

Il n'est qu'un homme seul et c'est bien ça toute l'histoire de sa vie …

Il ne peut prendre le risque déventer sa couverture, c'est son problème…Il a toujours louvoyé

entre le bien et le mal…c'est une prise de risque qu'il apprécie… la petite montée, d'adrénaline chaque fois que quelqu'un pense l'avoir percé à jour. Tous se méfient de lui mais tous ont besoin de lui…Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui lui accordait toute sa confiance…Et Potter, ce jeune morveux arrogant et si sur de lui, il a toujours pensé qu'il n'était qu'un traître…mais que sait il de lui ? Comme son père, il érige ses croyances en vérité…Jeune con !

Pour l'instant sa priorité doit être de se trouver au plus prés des trois jeunes gens. Pour savoir s'ils commencent à avoir des réminiscences de leurs pouvoirs.

Belle initiative qu'ils ont pris là à vrai dire, leur faire développer un potentiel qui ne pouvait que les faire courir à leur perte…En même temps, c'est peut être ça qui leur a permis de ne pas disparaître…

Granger l'inquiète plus que les autres, elle est la plus puissante et la plus ingérable des trois. Que se passera t il si elle prend conscience de ce don qu'elle possède au plus profond d'elle ?

Un drame forcément !

Pour Potter et Weasley c'est différent, ils sont complémentaires…et l'un sans l'autre sont beaucoup moins dangereux. Il faudra songer à les séparer si le danger est imminent.

Il fait les cent pas dans son petit salon miteux en se rongeant les sangs.

Il se doit de trouver une solution…Il se sent seul comme toujours mais…La solution lui saute brusquement au visage en se remémorant la visite des Weasley…La solution c'est la rouquine bien sur ! Jeune, malléable, il doit la contrôler… et avec ses dons d'oclumens, il n'aura aucun mal à savoir ce qui se trame…

Il saisit sa cape, la jette sur ses épaules, il doit maintenant prévenir l'ordre des malheureuses retrouvailles des jeunes gens…

Un pop sonore se fait entendre dans une pièce contiguë à celle où la réunion se déroule.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Séverus Rogue agité.

«Bonsoir… désolé de perturber la réunion »

Le ton ironique fait grimacer le professeur Mac Gonagall qui préside la réunion.

«Que se passe t il Séverus ? » l'apostrophe t elle la mine anxieuse

« Les Weasley viennent de passer chez moi, les trois se sont retrouvés »

« HEIN ? Tous les trois ? Comment est ce possible ? »

Un homme pâle, le regard have, les trais tirés vient de littéralement crier la question.

«Oui Lupin, ça vous étonne ? » crache le professeur de potion

«Ce sont des électrons libres ces trois là, on ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de ce qui allait se passer »

« Nous savions pour Harry et Hermione …Mais comment se fait il qu'ils aient rencontrés Ron ? » Le professeur Lupin ouvre des yeux stupéfaits.

« Un malheureux concours de circonstance ! »

Tout le monde se retourne vers la jeune rousse qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce et que personne n'avait remarquée.

La jeune femme a décidé de venir vérifier ce que Rogue va raconter à l'Ordre.

« Ginny ! » Une jeune femme, grande, brune cheveux très long et visage en forme de cœur se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui ça va Tonks, merci »

« Malheureux concours de circonstance … malheureux je veux bien, mais c'est à croire que quelqu'un ici cherchait à les réunir » siffle le maître des potions.

Regard outré de la directrice de Poudlard qui s'enflamme.

« Pourquoi insinuez vous cela Séverus ? Personne dans cette pièce ne leur veut de mal au contraire, ils sont notre priorité depuis quatre ans. Vous savez bien que nous sommes vigilants car nous voulons les récupérer…Les autres les guettent aussi »

« Est il raisonnable de les récupérer ? Nous les avons déjà perdu à mon avis »

L'homme qui vient de prendre la parole a le visage couvert de cicatrices, son œil magique roule dans son orbite et il s'exprime de façon exaltée.

« TAISEZ VOUS MAUGREY ! Je n'accepterai pas ce genre de remarque ici ! Si vous ne voulez plus faire parti de l'ordre ne vous gênez pas, je ne vous retiendrai pas »

« Pas ce que je veux… mais ils sont un danger pour nous tous maintenant …pour toute la communauté sorcière, vous savez bien qu'ils ne sont plus des nôtres ! » marmonne l'homme

« Ils ont toujours été un danger…même avant… » Murmure Rogue d'un ton moqueur, comme pour lui-même

« STOP ! JE NE SUPPORTERAI PAS D'IRONIE ! » le visage rouge de colère de Mc Gonagall fixe l'homme aux cheveux gras.

« Ils ont été les sauveurs du monde sorcier…nos sauveurs …des héros…Nous pouvons maintenant les sauver d'eux même et des autres… et c'est notre devoir ! »

« Minerva, je crois que vous vous enflammez .Toute guerre comporte des pertes souvent terribles » répond l'homme très calme.

« Nous avons suffisamment perdu pendant le conflit Séverus, je donnerai ma vie pour eux trois s'il le fallait…même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois accomplir »

Sa voix tremble, elle foudroie toute l'assemblée d'un regard qui ne souffre aucun commentaire.

Puis elle continue.

« Ces trois là je les connaît depuis qu'ils sont enfants, je suis attachée à eux plus que je ne saurai dire, alors si quelqu'un leur veut du mal… il me trouvera sur son chemin »

Remus Lupin se lève à son tour.

« Je pense comme Minerva, je les défendrai envers et contre tout et tous, pas seulement Harry en mémoire de James, mais tous les trois ensemble… car quelque part, ils sont un peu nos enfants perdus, ils sont trop exceptionnels pour qu'on les laisse tomber .Et je pense, contrairement à Maugrey, qu'avec leurs dons, ils sont l'avenir de la communauté »

Peu à peu, tout l'ordre se lève et les murmures montent dans la salle…ils acquiescent a ce que viennent de dire Mc Gonagall et Lupin.

KingsleyShackleboltprend à son tour la parole. Sa voix grave fait taire l'assemblée.

« Une autre guerre se profile…plus sournoise et dans l'ombre cette fois mais le danger n'en est pas moins grand »

« Alors que décidons nous ? » La jeune Ginny est pendue à ses lèvres.

« La priorité, c'est une protection rapprochée pour les trois…les Autres vont les contacter et nous savons pourquoi. Leur ordre ne pourra se relever qu'avec leurs pouvoirs conjugués »

« Nous devons faire plus particulièrement attention à la fille, c'est elle qui les intéresse le plus » Regards étonnées des autres en entendant la remarque de Maugrey fol œil.

Au silence qui lui répond il grommelle.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, si vous êtes tous d'accord, je le suis aussi, je fais toujours partie de l'ordre aux dernières nouvelles… Je pense, que dans l'avenir, nous devrons nouer de scélérates alliances si nous voulons démanteler ce groupuscule et les protéger efficacement »

«Qui va s'occuper de mettre en place ces protections ? Elles devront être beaucoup plus nombreuses que celles mises en place ces dernières années, et surtout elles devront changer très souvent pour ne pas attirer l'attention ni d'eux, ni des autres. Ils sont très observateurs et commencent à se poser des questions »

Minerva Mc Gonagall balaie la pièce de son regard perçant attendant une réponse qui ne vient pas. Lorsqu'une voix s'élève.

« MOI ! »

« Vous Séverus ? Mais … »

« Je connais bien l'esprits retords de ces trois là, j'ai essayé de leur fourrer quelque enseignement dans le crâne pendant sept ans, je pense être le plus qualifié pour les surveiller …et je ne serais pas tout seul puisque la demoiselle Weasley, ici présente, sera en poste à l'intérieur même de cet intéressant petit groupe »

Haut le corps la jeune fille qui explose contre son ancien professeur.

« NON PAS LUI ! Ils les déteste et je ne crois toujours pas qu'il ne nous veuille que du bien »

« GINNEVRA WEASLEY je ne vous permettrais sûrement pas d'insulter un membre de l'ordre et encore moins un professeur de Poudlard, j'aimerai que vous tempériez vos humeurs jeune fille ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous exclure des réunion de l'ordre et de vous relever de cette mission »

La directrice de l'école s'est avancée et toise la rousse de toute sa hauteur en attendant que celle-ci lui réponde.

La jeune femme soutient son regard, tremble de colère mais n'ose s'opposer violement à son aînée.

Elle reprend plus doucement.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… »

Le taciturne professeur de potion lui coupe la parole.

« J'aimerais que cette jeune fille dépende de moi pour sa mission. Ainsi il me sera plus facile d'organiser ce qui se mettra en place à l'extérieur, si elle me rend compte directement des projets de ses trois acolytes »

« NON !!! Je ne veux pas !... Remus, Tonks… dites quelque chose »

Elle regarde autour d'elle dans l'espoir qu'un des membres de l'ordre la soutienne.

L'homme loup s'avance vers la jeune fille et prend ses mains dans les siennes ;

« Ginny, il faut que tu soit sure de tes convictions profondes …Tu te méfie vraiment de Séverus ? Tu ne veux pas travailler avec lui parce que tu es certaine qu'il n'est pas fiable ? Ou seulement parce que Harry n'avait pas confiance en lui ? »

Autours d'elle tout le monde s'est tue, le silence qui l'entoure est aussi épais qu'un brouillard, ses mains toujours tenues avec douceur par Remus… Elle ne sais plus quoi penser .Elle ne sais rien, elle a juste un drôle de pressentiment concernant l'homme.

Si elle en cherche les raisons profondes, elle comprend que Lupin a raison, l'irrationnelle haine que Harry vouait à son ancien maître des potions a déteint sur elle

Il lui manque tellement depuis quatre ans qu'elle a repris à son compte toutes ses convictions comme autant de certitudes.

« Je ne …non c'est juste que… »

Elle croise les regards de tous ces adultes qui lui font confiance et elle soupire les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est d'accord, je rendrais mes compte rendus de mission au professeur Rogue »

Soupirs de soulagement dans l'assistance

« Bien ! Donc c'est réglé. Par contre il y a également le problème de la jeune Granger, le fait qu'elle n'aille plus à vos consultations va poser un problème Kingsley. Il faut qu'elle ingurgite sa potion, elle est la plus rétive des trois, celle que nous avons eu le plus de mal à retrouver, son pouvoir ne va pas tarder à réapparaître et là les ennuis commencerons vraiment, le danger viendra d'elle »

« Professeur Mc Gonagall ? »

« Oui Ginny »

« Si je loge chez mon frère, je la rencontrerai car elle doit revenir le voir, pour lui apporter un livre qu'il a commandé dans sa boutique je crois. Je pourrais peut être me rapprocher d'elle et lui faire boire la potion en question… de façon détournée bien sur »

Murmures dans l'assistance.

Le faux docteur Grant se tourne vers elle.

« C'est une excellente idée Ginny, car, même apres avoir essayer de la contacter par téléphone, elle refuse de revenir aux consultations, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je pense qu'elle et le jeune Potter on du remarquer quelques détails étranges et ils se méfient maintenant »

Le grand homme noir soupire.

« Je craignais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle commence à se poser des questions, elle est trop intelligente pour ne pas s'interroger, nous avons déjà eu de la chance que la potion d'effacement ai marché sur elle, pendant quatre ans»

La présidente de séance reprend la parole.

« C'est donc d'accord Ginny, Séverus, vous lui fournirez la potion en question et lui en expliquerez le fonctionnement, soyez rigoureuse dans votre posologie Ginny c'est une potion aux effets paradoxaux très importants…mais le professeur Rogue vous expliquera »

La rousse se tourne vers le maître des potions d'un air inquiet, sa collaboration avec l'homme ne lui dit rien qui vaille et elle se sent bizarrement anxieuse.

« Vous viendrez à Poudlard demain matin, je vous fournirai une fiole du produit et vous donnerai mes instructions, il faut, que des l'apres midi vous preniez vos quartiers chez votre frère » lui ordonne t il d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle regrette déjà d'avoir accepté de travailler avec lui, mais elle sait qu'il est trop tard pour reculer. La seule raison qui lui met du baume au cœur c'est qu'elle va revoir Harry et sa meilleure amie et son estomac se contracte de bonheur à cette pensée.

« Je lève des à présent la séance et que chacun se tienne prêt, l'ordre va devoir de nouveau partir en guerre »

Chacun se disperse et quitte la salle de réunion, sauf le professeur Rogue qui regarde avec un rictus sur les lèvres, sortir la jeune fille qui dorénavant va devoir composer avec lui.

« Bonjour maman »

La jeune fille brune se jette dans les bras de sa mère qui vient d'ouvrir la porte de la charmante petite maison, qu'elle et le père d'Hermione habitent dans la banlieue de londres.

« Ma chérie, quelle surprise, tu ne devais pas venir avant la semaine prochaine » lui dit sa mère surprise par cette visite impromptue.

« Je sais maman…Mais mon ami et moi, on devait aller chercher un exemplaire d'un livre ancien, chez un particulier qui habite tout prêt d'ici, alors je me suis dit que l'on viendrait prendre un café avec toi »

La femme aperçoit enfin, derrière sa fille le jeune homme brun les cheveux en bataille qui la regarde avec un sourire chaleureux et elle sursaute de surprise

« Bonjour madame Granger, enchanté de faire votre connaissance » dit ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

« Je…Bonjour… Harry… » Répond la femme en dévisageant le garçon d'un air hagard.

« Maman tu connais Harry ? »

« Bien sur que non ma chérie »

« Mais… tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom… »

« Evidemment ma puce, tu viens de me le présenter… entrez maintenant »

La femme les pousse à l'intérieur de la maison en jetant des regards anxieux aux alentours.

Hermione voit bien que sa mère est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle fouille son esprit et se souvient nettement de ne pas avoir prononcé le prénom du garçon devant elle, elle s'interroge, comment le savait elle ? Que lui cache t on encore ?

La femme les installe dans son petit salon et leur offre un café, la jeune fille trouve le comportement de sa mère très bizarre

Celle-ci est agitée et finit par leur dire qu'elle doit rejoindre son mari dans son cabinet, car étant elle-même dentiste, elle doit s'occuper de ses rendez vous.

Elle enfile son manteau, fait promettre à sa fille de ne pas oublier de fermer la porte en partant et prend sa voiture se rendre dans le centre ville.

« Elle est toujours aussi nerveuse ta mère ? » demande le brun un peu surpris.

« Ben honnêtement je pense que je ne connais pas de femme plus calme et pondérée qu'elle, je ne l'ai pas reconnu aujourd'hui … »

«Hermione, tu crois que tes parents t'auraient cachés des détails de ta vie, avant ton amnésie ? »

« Plus rien ne m'étonne Harry, j'ai l'impression que tout n'a été que mensonge autours de moi » La jeune fille s'effondre dans son fauteuil, accablée.

Le brun vient s'asseoir sur le bras du siège et la prend gentiment par les épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop, on se fait peut être un film et tout finira par avoir une explication logique »

« Une tête dans une cheminée…Donne moi une explication logique maintenant Harry »

« Ben… » Et il se tait, sachant qu'il va lui dire n'importe quoi pour la rassurer.

« Attends moi cinq minute Harry, je vais chercher quelques livres dans ma chambre, j'aimerais les emmener à la boutique »

Elle monte l'escalier quatre à quatre et il la voit disparaître au l'étage.

Il sirote son café tranquillement, lorsqu'il entend au premier étage un fracas et le cris de la jeune fille »

« HARRY ? MONTE VITE »

Il grimpe l'escalier en quatrième vitesse et arrivé au premier étage se dirige vers une pièce dont la porte est ouverte…

« HERMIONE ! »

«PAR ICI, VIENS »

Il entre dans la pièce, une fort jolie chambre…probablement celle des parents de la jeune fille.

Il ne voit personne et l'angoisse l'étreint…

« HERMIONE ? Tu es où ? »

« ICI ! »

Et sous une pile de vêtement, à moitié enfouie dans un placard, il voit les jambes de son amie et il éclate de rire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé… » Et elle lui tend un petit coffret de bois sculpté, fermé à clé.

« Qu'est que c'est ? »

« Aucune idée, jamais vu ce coffre ,je cherchais des photos de moi avant, pour voir le tatouage… enfin tu vois… si vraiment, ça correspond avec l'âge ou je me le serais fait faire. Et je suis tombé sur ce truc, au milieu d'album de photos de moi, qui entre parenthèse ne me montre que jusqu'à dix ou onze ans… aucunes photos d'adolescence. Bref, je tombe sur ce truc et j'aimerai que tu forces la serrure pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur »

« Non mais tu es folle, c'est à tes parents ce truc là et il n'est pas question que je l'ouvre »

Elle le regarde, ses beaux yeux l'implorant mais il reste inflexible…

« Non Hermione, je vais avoir des ennuis là…si tes parents rentraient à l'improviste »

Mais elle ne l'écoute déjà plus et se dirige vers un petit secrétaire, farfouille dans un tiroir et en sort un joli coupe-papier en argent.

« Hermionne ! »

La lame s'enfonce déjà et entame le bois tendre, elle tourne brusquement l'instrument et la serrure cède, dans un craquement sinistre, le coupe-papier dérape coupant profondément la main de la jeune brune. Elle pousse un cri et le coffret lui échappe.

« Malin ça ! Je savais que ça finirait mal tes bêtises » il sort un grand mouchoir de sa poche et tout en maugréant contre elle et ses idées stupides, il lui fait un bandage serré, pour éviter que sa main ne saigne trop.

Il se rend brusquement compte de l'immobilité de sa compagne.

« Hermione ? Ça va ? Tu as mal ? »

Elle lève lentement son doigt et lui désigne quelque chose sur le tapis, il suit la direction que pointe son index et …là …sur le tapis, dans les vestiges du coffret désormais inutilisable…Il voit des photos d'eux trois… lui, Hermione et le joueur de foot…

Il se penche et saisit un des clichés ,ils sont sur un quai de gare devant un énorme train à vapeur d'un rouge rutilant ,Hermione est au centre et ils la tiennent par les épaules, chacun d'un coté ,ils sourient tous les trois, ils ont l'air heureux et… unis.

Ils se regardent, et elle dit d'une voix blanche.

« Tu crois vraiment que tout va s'expliquer Harry ? »

Le jeune homme s'assoit sur le tapis, elle s'installe à coté de lui et ils regardent les photos une par une.

Sur certaines, un château perdu dans des montagnes brumeuse, sur d'autres un bord de lac où ils chahutent….des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas …

Et soudain, la jeune femme qui s'était penchée pour saisir une des épreuves sous le tas, pousse un cri perçant et se lève d'un bond … une expression terrorisée sur le visage.

« QUOI ? »

« Elle bougent… »

« Hein qu'est ce que tu raconte ? »

« Les photos Harry, certaines… bougent… »

Le garçon incrédule fouille dans le tas à son tour et jette en sursautant brusquement un cliché qu'il venait de saisir …

Il s'approchent lentement tous les deux, méfiants… et… regardant le bout de papier tombé sur le tapis ils peuvent voir stupéfaits, les deux garçons… voler sur des balais en se lançant une grosse balle marron.


	8. Le mystère s'épaissit

Voici le chapitre des retrouvailles des trois héros, un peu de Sev pour les mordus. et toujours plein de mystères, j'espere que ça vous plait toujours, un grand merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça m'encourage...et si ça vous plait (ou pas) n'oubliez pas la petite case en bas merci bizz à tous ...

* * *

Ils se regardent muets, puis Harry tend la main et saisit la photo…qui bouge. Ils la fixent…Sur le bout de papier, le roux et le brun, chacun à califourchon sur un balai, passent et repassent en volant et en se lançant une grosse balle, visiblement en cuir.

En toile de fond, l'imposant château qu'ils ont déjà aperçu sur d'autres clichés.

« Qu'est ce que ?… » La jeune fille bafouille… troublée.

« Ben à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, ça marche comment ? » Le garçon retourne le cliché, le scrute… dans l'espoir d'en comprendre le fonctionnement.

« Harry,tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de piles ou de batteries…c'est un bout de papier… et l'image bouge…comment expliques tu un truc pareil ? »

Maintenant sa voix frise l'hystérie.

« Hé puis… vous volez… sur des balais…comme…comme des sorciers… » Elle éclate d'un rire dément.

Elle secoue sa tête.

« Ca me parait délirant ce que je viens de te dire… HARRY… » Elle a crié son prénom et elle tremble de tous ses membres, le brun tout aussi choqué ne fait rien pour stopper sa crise d'angoisse

Il reste muet, puis fouille de nouveau dans le tas de photos.

Il en trouve deux autres, qui sont… en mouvement.

Une les représente avec tout un groupe de jeunes gens, le rouquin, deux garçons très roux également et identiques, probablement des jumeaux, une jeune fille fine et très blonde, un grand garçon au visage poupin, un jeune homme noir et un autre gars de type plutôt irlandais. Ils font des signes au photographe. Ils sont souriants et heureux.

Sur la seconde, il y a juste le château, on a l'impression qu'il fait nuit et au dessus du toit de la grande bâtisse… dans le ciel…un dessin similaire à celui que sa compagne porte gravé sur son bras, un crâne avec un énorme serpent qui lui sort de la bouche. Sauf que sur la photo le serpent bouge en sortant par la bouche du crâne et c'est très effrayant. Celle là, il la met prestement dans la poche de son jean, avant que son amie ne puisse la voir.

«Hermione, il y a forcement une explication, c'est un effet d'optique, quelque chose comme ça… » Son esprit rationnel ne peut admettre l'inacceptable.

La jeune fille respire profondément à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver son calme. Elle tremble encore un peu.

« Harry rends toi à l'évidence… regardes les sortes de … robes que nous portons sur ce cliché,à moins que nous ne soyons a un bal costumé …nous avons l'air d' êtres des gens… un peu bizarres non ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesce en silence.

« Pourquoi tout ce mystère autours de nous Hermione ? je ne comprends plus rien…et pourquoi ce Ronald ne nous a pas reconnu ?...tu crois qu'il jouait un rôle ? »

« Non je ne … »

Elle s'interrompt brusquement, il se tourne vers elle et la voit figée, les mains tendues devant elle, un léger halo bleuté la recouvrant…Elle semble dans un état second.

« HERMIONE » Il la secoue mais elle reste immobile et glacée.

Soudain du bruit se fait entende au rez de chaussé, une porte claque, ils sont tout les deux dans la chambre et il n'y a qu'une issue… l'escalier, mais il se rend compte qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Il regarde autours de lui paniqué .Sa compagne est toujours immobile.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et pousse la jeune fille par terre, il la fait rouler sous l'immense lit. Lui se penche saisit les trois photos et …dans les vestiges du coffret, son regard est attiré par un drôle de médaillon ceint en son centre d'une pierre verte, il le fourre dans sa poche avec les clichés.

Puis il se glisse sous le lit à coté d'elle et il retient sa respiration, car des pas rapides montent l'escalier.

Bien caché sous le milieu au lit, cramponné à sa compagne léthargique, il distingue, deux …puis quatre pieds…ensuite des voix se font entendre. Celle d'un homme d'abord.

« Jane, tu n'aurais jamais du les laisser tout seuls dans la maison…regarde ce chantier… Oh mon dieu… elle a découvert le coffret… »

« Comment est ce possible ? » Il reconnaît la seconde voix, c'est celle de la mère d'Hermione, il en déduit que la voix masculine appartient à son père.

« Tu vois… Harry et elle se sont retrouvés par je ne sais quel miracle… et maintenant certaines choses vont leur revenir en mémoire…Tu connais notre fille, elle ne va pas en rester là »

« Nous devons prévenir le professeur Mc Gonagall » dit l'homme anxieux.

« Comment va tu faire Henry ? »

« J'ai toujours le galion, je dois communiquer avec eux par ce moyen…mais…CHUT…Tu n'as pas entendue quelque chose ? » Le doigt sur ses lèvres, il écoute…aux aguets.

Sous le lit, le brun ne s'était pas aperçu que le halo bleuté qui recouvrait son amie avait disparut et la jeune fille, qui était en train de reprendre conscience venait de gémir faiblement.

Il plaque vivement sa main sur la bouche de celle-ci, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Elle louche sur son visage à lui, qui est à cinq centimètre du sien, si proche qu'elle peut sentir son souffle saccadé sur sa figure.

Elle se fige en entendant la voix de sa mère.

« Non, je n'ai rien entendu, dépêchons nous Henry, nous devons contacter Minerva »

Tous les deux sortent de la chambre, laissant seuls les deux jeunes gens qui entendent leurs pas décroître dans l'escalier.

Il chuchote à son oreille.

« Tes parents sont inquiets de ce que nous avons découvert, il vont prévenir un professeur Mac quelque chose…je crois que nous sommes au cœur d'une… conspiration Hermione …Et comme nous somme amnésiques tout les deux…je ne voit pas comment on va se sortir de là »

« Hum…hum… » La jeune fille se tortille sous son poids et il s'aperçois qu'il tient toujours sa main fermement plaquée sur sa bouche.

« Oh excuses moi…j'avais peur que tu signales notre présence… »

Elle aspire une goulée d'air frais.

« Qu'est ce que nous faisons, cachés sous ce lit ? » murmure t elle «… Je ne me souviens pas m'y être glissée »

« Tu as eu un léger…malaise… alors quand j'ai entendu tes parents j'ai paniqué et je t'ai poussé sous le lit …Je pense que nous devons attendre un peu, et s'ils partent nous pourrons sortir nous aussi »

L'attente dure une demie heure et lorsqu'ils entendent le claquement de la porte d'entrée et le moteur de la voiture qui démarre, ils se décident enfin à s'extirper de leur cachette et à filer de la maison.

Dans la petite voiture de la jeune fille, ils ne disent mot, perdus dans leurs pensées, chacun de leur coté.

Il n'a pu se résoudre à lui parler du halo bleuté, il pense qu'elle est suffisamment choquée comme ça et que de toute façon… ça va tout compliquer.

« Je pense que nous devrions déposer le livre chez notre i _visiblement_ /i très grand ami Ronald Billius …Tu ne crois pas ? »

Il sursaute à ses paroles, car elle était silencieuse depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison paternelle.

«… Pas une mauvaise idée ça »

Elle se tourne vers lui

« Doit on lui expliquer… heu…tout ça ? Lui montrer les photos ? »

« Bien, si tu veux qu'il nous prenne pour deux cinglés et appelle les flics…on peut oui !… »

Il lui lance un sourire un peu crispé, espérant par son humour la dérider, mais elle est de nouveau pensive.

Son esprit pragmatique essayant de dénouer, l'écheveau d'événements incompréhensibles qui viennent de se produire

« Hermione ! »

Son regard accroche l'incroyable vert émeraude des yeux du garçon.

« Quoi ? »

« On lui raconte ou non ? »

« On avisera sur place… en fait je n'arrive pas à me décider… ».

La jolie rouquine déambule dans les couloirs de son ancienne école .Elle se dirige mollement vers les cachots, haut lieu de règne du maître de potions. Elle renâcle mais finit par frapper prudemment deux coups, à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez ! »

Le ton autoritaire la glace.

Elle frissonne de dégoût et ouvre la porte.

L'homme est là, de dos, il remplit quelque chose qu'elle ne distingue pas. Il se retourne brusquement et lui tend une petite bouteille emplie d'une substance violacée.

« Voilà la fiole…La potion est très concentrée, vous en versez cinq gouttes dans un thé ou autre jus de citrouille, c'est tout à fait égal car elle n'a aucun goût, et ça fera effet environ une semaine…Surtout ne la perdez pas …utilisée à mauvais escient elle peut être très dangereuse »

Il la fixe d'un regard mauvais.

« Vous avez compris ? »

« Oui ! Je ne suis pas une sombre idiote »

Il ricane en la toisant, plein d'un mépris non voilé.

« Ca c'est vous qui le dites…Je veux que vous reveniez dans trois jours pour me faire un premier rapport…maintenant sortez ! »

Elle le foudroie du regard et sort, sans dire un mot, mais non sans claquer la porte, de toute la force de sa rage contenue.

La jeune fille avait informé son frère de sa venue le matin même. Elle débarque donc devant sa porte avec ses bagages et un sourire de circonstance plaqué sur son visage.

Il ouvre sa porte et l'accueille avec chaleur, ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie, ce qui lui évitera probablement d'être suivi par des paparazzis pendant quelque temps.

Il prend la jeune fille dans ses bras.

«Ginny, je suis si content …mais déçu pour toi que ton stage de théâtre tombe à l'eau »

« Pas grave…il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place de toute façon et je suis heureuse de passer un peu de temps à Londres avec mon frère »

Elle a dit tout cela d'un ton un peu mécanique, comme un texte appris par cœur. Il la regarde surpris.

« Tu vas bien Gin ? »

« Mais oui, très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai déjà les parents qui remplissent ce rôle…Offres moi plutôt un thé, il fait un froid de loup dehors »

« Ok installes toi, je reviens dans cinq minutes »

La jeune fille enlève son manteau en frissonnant, elle sait que ce n'est pas de froid…Dans quoi s'est elle embarqué ? Mentir à son frère lui fait horreur, mais elle n'a pas le choix.

Le jeune homme revient, portant un plateau chargé de tasses, de sucre et d'une odorante théière.

Ils s'installent tous les deux confortablement sur le canapé et discute des prouesses athlétiques du garçon. A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçoit que sa sœur s'y connaît aussi bien que lui en football. Comme il ne la voit plus très souvent depuis quatre ans, il ne la savait pas si passionnée et sportive.

Puis il lui demande abruptement.

« As-tu un petit ami Ginny ? »

Ses yeux s'embuent, mais elle sait qu'elle doit contenir ses émotions devant lui.

« Non…à vrai dire…le dernier à comme qui dirait …disparut »

« Disparut, comment cela ? »

« Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer Ron et je n'en ai pas le courage » Il voit à son air résigné que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

« Veux tu aller te promener un peu dans Londres ? où te reposer en regardant la télé ? »

« La télé plutôt ! » Les yeux de la jeune fille brille de convoitise en regardant la grosse boite rectangulaire qui trône au milieu du salon.

Il éclate de rire.

« Non mais vraiment…Par moment on dirait une vraie gamine…On pourrait avoir l'impression que tu n'as jamais regardé la télévision »

_Un peu ça… frérot_

« Tus sais il n'y en a pas chez nous de … » dit elle pour se justifier.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu la brousse Loutry… tellement longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, je ne sais pas si je reconnaîtrais »

Il allume donc la lucarne magique, et elle reste là, plusieurs heures à ingurgiter toutes les émissions programmées l'apres midi. Elle fait de nombreux commentaires, s'amuse beaucoup, s'étonne de tout ...

Le grand rouquin se dit en l'observant qu'il n'est peut être pas très bon pour sa petite sœur de vivre dans ce petit coin reculé du Devon, avec leurs parents.

Il se promet de l'inviter plus souvent à passer de petits séjours à londres.

Vers la fin de l'apres midi, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit … Le garçon occupé dans la cuisine demande à sa sœur d'aller voir qui venait leur rendre visite.

La jeune rousse, dérangée dans sa contemplation quasi mystique de l'écran animé, grommelle en allant ouvrir la porte ...Et se retrouve en face …de sa meilleure amie Hermione qui la dévisage surprise.

« Excusez moi, bonsoir, je ne voulais pas vous déranger …mais j'apporte un livre que m'a commandé Mr Billius »

La jeune fille s'apprête à répondre, lorsque le tintement de la porte de l'ascenseur se fait entendre et une voix masculine la crucifie… là… sur le paillasson de son frère.

« Voilà le livre Hermione ! »

Soudain le brun voit la jolie rousse qui le dévore des yeux…et il reste figé.

Son amie les regarde… tous les deux

« Harry ? »

Pas de réponse, le garçon ne peut détacher son regard de l'autre jeune fille…

« Ginny qui est ce ? »

La voix provient du fond de l'appartement…Inquiet du manque de réaction de sa sœur…Il se précipite pour voir qui a sonné à sa porte.

« Oh c'est vous ! Génial vous avez le bouquin…Mais entrez, je vais vous offrir quelque chose… »

Conscient soudain du malaise ambiant, il remarque sa sœur et le soigneur de l'équipe qui se fixent mutuellement.

Tout à coup, le brun vacille en portant la main à son front.

Ronald et Hermione se précipitent pour le soutenir et l'emmène s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » demande le rouquin soudain inquiet

Harry très pâle, enlève sa main de son front, et les autres peuvent y voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair très rouge et gonflée.

Hermione ouvrent de grands yeux

« Harry …ta cicatrice… elle te fait mal, » souffle t elle

« Je…oui… c'est curieux…ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant »

Ginny se dirige sans un mot vers la cuisine et revient avec un bol d'eau fraîche et une serviette qu'elle applique sur le front du garçon. Il ferme les yeux en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci… mademoiselle ? »

Ronald sursaute et bredouille.

« Oh désolé ? Je ne vous ai pas présenté…c'est Ginny ma petite sœur »

Le garçon à la cicatrice sourit à la jeune fille

« Moi c'est Harry et voici Hermione… » Dit il en lui tendant la main ;

« Et je vous rassure, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'écrouler sur un paillasson qui ne m'appartient pas »

La jeune fille ne réagit pas à sa plaisanterie, elle le regarde toujours avec insistance, elle se noie dans ses yeux et manque une respiration lorsqu'il saisit sa main.

« Je sais que je n'étais pas très drôle, mais vous auriez pu au moins sourire, eu égard au fait que je sois très gêné de me trouver sur le canapé de votre frère avec un serviette humide sur la tête. » Murmure t il juste pour elle.

Elle éclate enfin d'un rire cristallin qui le remplit de joie et il se retient de caresser les soyeuses mèches rousses qui balaient son bras, lorsqu'elle se penche pour remettre la serviette en place.

« Voulez vous dîner avec nous… tous les deux ? » C'est le rouquin qui vient de poser cette question. Les deux jeunes gens s'interrogent du regard…et Hermione acquiesce…

« Heu oui avec plaisir…mais votre sœur… »

« Moi je suis d'accord ! »

Ils regardent tous les trois très étonnés… Ginny, qui vient de sortir de sa réserve pour répondre avec vivacité à la question de la brune.

« Alors c'est d'accord…voulez vous m'aider un peu pour la confection du repas Hermione ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite, dans la petite cuisine.

La jeune femme se dit, que c'est peut être l'occasion d'entamer une conversation plus sérieuse avec lui.

Ils commencent par éplucher divers légumes pour composer un plat de crudités, ils travaillent en silence mais l'atmosphère est lourde et le jeune fille ne comprend pas bien pourquoi.

Jusqu'à…ce qu'il la frôle involontairement et elle se sent toute… bizarre… il se penche doucement vers elle et embrasse délicatement sa joue, puis sans un mot il continue sa tâche…elle le regarde, et ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, elle a juste envie qu'il recommence et soupire d'agacement en ressentant ce besoin.

e méprenant sur son soupir, le garçon s'excuse.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du, mais vous êtes si mignonne dans ce tablier trop grand »

« Non…je …vous… »

Ne pouvant s'expliquer plus explicitement, elle se met sur la pointe de pieds et embrasse sa joue avec légèreté.

« Comme ça nous sommes à égalité, plus besoin d'être gêné »

Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux, amusés par la situation.

Mais elle retrouve vite son sérieux.

«Ronald, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose » Il la regarde et attend stoïque.

Elle soulève la manche de son pull et lui montre le tatouage marqué sur sa peau.

Il sursaute…blanchit et soulève à son tour la manche de sa chemise, dévoilant le même dessin sur sa peau saupoudrée de taches de rousseur.

« Comment pouvez vous avoir ce tatouage, il est unique, c'est un ami qui me l'a fait, il est tatoueur »

« Ron je crois que j'ai beaucoup de question à vous poser »

Le garçon abasourdi par sa découverte s'écroule sur une chaise.

« Je vous…Je… t'écoute…on partage le même tatouage, on peut bien se tutoyer non ? »

Elle lui sourit puis entre dans le vif du sujet.

« Ronald as-tu l'impression que tu me connais ? Où que tu connais Harry ? »

Il baisse la tête, semble réfléchir…

« Eh bien… aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, oui j'ai une drôle d'impression vous concernant tous les deux et ce, depuis que je vous ai vu dans le couloir, au stade…Depuis je n'arrête pas de penser à …toi et à Harry bien sur » Il se tait, gêné de son aveux.

« Pour moi c'est pareil ? Mais tu comprends je suis amnésique et Harry aussi, alors il y a plein d'événements qui nous ont été racontés et… qui sont faux…Harry et moi nous venons de nous rendre compte que nous vivons dans un monde de mensonges. Pour toi c'est différent …Tu ne souffre pas d'amnésie n'est ce pas ? »

« Heu non… pas que je sache… »

« Alors comment se fait il que tu ne te souvienne pas vraiment de nous ? »

Le garçon ouvre de yeux ronds.

« Peut être que ce n'est qu'une impression de déjà vu Hermione… ce sont des choses qui arrivent… »

« Non pas qu'une impression Ronald… »

Ils se retournent tous les deux vers Harry qui se tient sur le pas de la porte.

« Regarde ! » Et le brun tends au garçon la photo où on les voit tous les trois devant la grosse locomotive rouge. Il a choisit une photo classique pour ne pas trop le brusquer.

Le Jeune homme saisit la photo.

« Ben mince alors ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette photo ?…Je ne l'ai jamais vu, où se trouve t on ? Je …je ne comprends rien »

« Bienvenu Ronald…nous non plus on ne comprend rien »

« Ce qui est inconcevable, c'est que toi, tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire et pourtant tu en es au même point que nous » la jeune fille est perplexe.

« Raconte nous rapidement tes années d'adolescence… »

« Pas très compliqué, je suis allé au lycée, puis à la fac et j'ai été recruté pour le foot et maintenant je suis un professionnel »

« Mais as-tu des souvenirs précis de tout ça ? »

« …précis …je n'ai pas une mémoire d'ordinateur mais j'ai des souvenirs oui et ça…. je ne m'en souviens pas du tout » répond t il en tendant la photo à Hermione.

« Le mystère s'épaissit. » Ronchonne le brun d'un air sombre.

«Au fait, où est ma sœur ? »

« Elle est partie au coin de la rue acheter des magasines au kiosque, elle a dit qu'elle revenait rapidement…tu sais… il est peut être préférable de ne pas lui raconter tout ça…»

Tout à coup…

Un bruit de verre brisé les fait sursauter, Hermione pousse un cri, un caillou vient d'atterrir au milieu de la petite cuisine, c'est lui qui a fait voler le carreau en éclat.

La grand roux se précipite vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, mais il ne voit rien… la rue est déserte.

Harry ramasse la pierre, un morceau de parchemin y est attaché. Il le déplie sous le regard médusé des deux autres.

En lettre rouge sang s'étale un inquiétant conseil.

b « NE VOUS SEPAREZ PAS…CHACUN EST VITAL POUR LES DEUX AUTRES » /b

Un autre petit morceau de papier, que personne n'avait remarqué se détache de la pierre …

Sur celui ci un étrange poème…

_Je suis le vrai phoenix qui renaît de sa cendre_

_En sortant du sépulcre où tu m'as vu descendre_

_Par un étrange effort_

_Plus digne de pitié que je ne suis d'envie_

_Je n'occupe ma vie qu'à filer lentement la trame de ma mort _

Les trois jeunes gens, têtes contre têtes déchiffrent éberlués l'énigmatique petit texte.


	9. Bienvenu dans notre quatrième dimension

Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, j'espere ne pas vous lasser , l'action va être plus présente au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Dans celui si Harry et herùione décident de tout raconter à Ron, mais peut être est ce lui qui va les étonner...si vous aimez (ou pas ) laissez une petite review...merci à tous ceux qui me lisent bizzz hamelina

* * *

La jeune fille enveloppée dans sa cape transplane dans une ruelle environnante. L'autre fille est là, elle aussi… à ses cotés.  
Son estomac se tords de frustration, elle aimerait lui sauter à la gorge ou lui envoyer un sort de….mais elle doit se contenir…  
L'autre pérore, un petit sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres.  
« Tu dois admettre que je suis clémente pour avoir accepté que tu envoie ton ridicule petit message »  
Elle s'approche et la toise…. elle la dépasse d'une demie tête et l'autre ne l'impressionne pas.  
Elle crache.  
« Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix…. c'est donnant donnant…Tu sais très bien que je pourrais te dénoncer et en finir très facilement avec toi…alors ne me tente pas » Innocemment elle dévoile sa baguette, qu'elle tenait cachée sous sa cape.  
L'autre tressaille et, perdant de sa superbe…  
« Tu n'oserais pas … »  
« Tu veux incontestablement en faire l'expérience… » Elle lève sa baguette menaçante.  
« NON…je »

Elle éclate de rire…décidément les Serpentards… tous des couards.

La fille fulmine…humiliée  
« N'oublie pas que nous sommes liées, et dans cette histoire tu risques autant que moi… »  
« Pas pour les mêmes raisons ! »  
« Non !…les tiennes sont bêtement idéalistes et ça te perdra »  
« Et les tiennes que sont elles ? »  
« Fiches moi la paix ! »

Et sur ces paroles elle transplane, laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle enlève sa cape, la réduit avec un sort de rétrécissement et la glisse dans son sac avec sa baguette.  
Elle se dirige vers l'avenue qu'elle aperçoit en soupirant… Il faut qu'elle y retourne.

Il l'entend pleurer dans son sommeil, elle doit faire un cauchemar, il s'interroge, doit-il aller dans sa chambre et la réveiller ?

_« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! … laissez le…s'il vous plait … » _

Elle est dans la forêt…..C'est toujours la même nuit, brumeuse et humide…on la retient d'une poigne solide…elle ne peut bouger…devant elle, deux homme encagoulés font subir des tortures à un garçon à la bouille ronde…il la fixe, terrorisé…elle ne peut détacher son regard de lui …elle hurle à chaque nouveau sort que les hommes lui lancent. Le jeune homme est couvert de blessures horribles, tout son corps est rougit du sang qu'il perd, il ne crie plus, son visage est mouillé de larmes.  
Son regard la fixe elle, il lui murmure quelque chose mais elle ne comprend pas… elle ne peut détacher de ses yeux, elle sait que si elle les ferme, le fil ténu qui le maintient encore en vie va se rompre.  
Quelqu'un la tire violement en arrière par les cheveux…Son cri se perd dans les limbes de la nuit…Une voix sarcastique se fait entendre.  
« Regarde Granger ! Il va mourir maintenant… »  
Elle ne s'entend pas hurler alors qu'un rayon vert sort des baguettes des deux bourreaux et frappe le garçon en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroule, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, mais elle comprend qu'il est mort.  
Ils la poussent, pour qu'elle tombe sur le corps supplicié.  
Un rire sardonique s'élève…  
« Prévenez Potter …s'il continue… tous vos amis mourrons…et Weasley sera le prochain ! »  
Et les quatre hommes disparaissent. Elle serre convulsivement le cadavre en sanglotant… 

« Hermione ! HERMIONE ! »

Elle n'arrive pas à sortir de son cauchemar, à aller vers cette voix qui l'appelle au loin.

« HERMIONE ! REVEILLE TOI ! »  
Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux, Harry est là, devant elle en pyjama, assis sur son lit, il la secoue violement. Elle le fixe étonnée d'être dans le calme de sa chambre.  
« Ha …rry » Elle bégaie, tremble et éclate soudain en sanglots.

« C'était si horrible Harry, si horrible….ils le torturaient… ils l'ont tué… »

« Calme toi, c'était un cauchemar Hermione…tu es chez toi et personne n'a été tué » Elle pleure de façon convulsive alors qu'il la serre contre lui.  
Il la berce doucement, attendant qu'elle retrouve enfin son calme. Elle ne peut quitter ses bras protecteurs, il la sent terrorisée et bouleversée.

Apres un long moment, alors qu'elle respire de nouveau de façon normale. Il se détache enfin de son étreinte.

« Tu veux me raconter ? » Il sent que ce n'est pas une simple histoire de mauvais rêve. C'est beaucoup plus grave…  
Elle lève vers lui son fin visage encore trempé de larmes.

« J'étais dans une forêt. C'est toujours la même qui revient dans mes rêves… j'ai peur… je marche et je cherche quelqu'un mais je ne vois jamais son visage…Je sais que si je le trouvais je serais sauvée…Mais, il se passe des choses dans cette forêt, j'ai tué quelqu'un dans un rêve, je ne sais pas comment, car j'avais juste, une sorte de… bâton à la main…Et ce soir… Ils étaient quatre, habillés de robes noires et de cagoules, deux me tenaient et les deux autres… »

Elle étouffe un nouveau sanglot…Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, il sent que l'instant est fragile et il veut la laisser continuer son récit… ne pas l'interrompre surtout.

« Les deux autres torturent un garçon, il a le visage très rond et ses yeux …dans ses yeux on peut voir tant de souffrance…je ne peux pas lui venir en aide…ils me tiennent tellement fort, et lui me regarde, il ne regarde que moi, il me murmure quelque chose que je ne comprend pas »  
Les larmes coules de nouveau sur ses joues mais elle ne s'en aperçoit même pas.  
« …et puis les autres le tue de sang froid devant moi, je l'ai vu mourir…ensuite ils me jette sur son corps et ils me parlent de toi »

« De… moi ? »  
«Oui, il disent de te prévenir… que si tu continues… tous nos amis vont mourir et que… Ronald sera le prochain »

Il reste muet, pétrifié par son récit.  
Puis dit d'une voix blanche…  
« Le garçon de ton rêve, si tu le voyais, tu le reconnaîtrais ? »  
Elle essuie d'un revers de main ses joues et répond par l'affirmative.  
« Je crois…oui »  
Son ami se lève du lit où il était assis et sortant de la chambre se dirige ver le salon. Intriguée, elle se lève à son tour et le suit.  
Il saisit son jean, fouille dans la poche arrière et en sort les trois photos, il lui tend celle où ils sont photographiés avec tout le groupe de jeune gens.

Elle prends le cliché… se fige… et montre du doigt le jeune homme au visage poupin.

« C'est …lui, il est mort sous mes yeux et…je ne me souviens même pas de son nom » Elle fond de nouveau en larme.  
Le brun retourne la photo, observe attentivement le verso et murmure.  
« Il s'appelait Neville, Hermione… nos noms sont inscrit au dos du cliché »  
Il tend la main et caresse doucement ses cheveux.  
« Calme toi, ça a du se passer il y a longtemps maintenant… » Dit il, dans un effort pour la consoler, qu'il sait déjà vain.  
« Pour moi… ça vient de se passer Harry… »

« Viens, allons nous faire du thé, ça nous fera du bien »

Quelques minutes plus tard, assise dans sa petite cuisine, alors qu'elle boit doucement le breuvage réconfortant…Elle l'interroge.  
« As-tu eu des rêves semblables Harry ? »  
« Pas aussi réalistes non, mais parfois j'ai eu des sortes de flash alors que j'étais éveillé… »  
« De quel genre ? » Elle scrute son visage, avide se savoir.  
« Hé bien… parfois je vois furtivement des être étranges, immenses ou monstrueux …je me vois avec comme toi, une sorte de… baguette à la main et je sens confusément que je ne dois jamais m'en séparer .Je sens aussi que je dois faire le mal…ou tout au moins du mal… c'est très étrange car je suis plutôt gentil comme garçon »  
Ils se dévisagent mutuellement.  
« Qui sommes nous Harry ?…qu'avons-nous vécu avant notre amnésie »

« Nous devons continuer à fouiller dans nos passés Hermione avec l'aide de Ronald, d'une manière ou d'une autre nous sommes liés tous les trois »

« Demain j'irais voir mes parents avec les photos, je veux une explication qui ne soit pas un mensonge pour une fois »

« Oui c'est une excellente idée, retournons nous coucher maintenant »  
Il la voit qui se tortille en le regardant, l'air tourmenté …  
« Je, j'ai… »  
« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi, c'est ça ? »  
Elle hoche la tête soulagée qu'il ai compris. Il saisit son oreiller sur le canapé et va s'allonger sur le lit, à coté de la jeune fille qui ne tarde pas à s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.  
Lui garde les yeux ouverts, inquiet… il repasse dans sa tête tous les événements de la journée…et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, à son tour.

Il fait tourner la grosse clé métallique dans la serrure en fer forgé. Il pénètre dans l'immense et sinistre bâtisse, il descend de sombres escaliers de pierres grises et froides qui le mènent dans les sous sols. Des torches sont accrochées sur les murs projetant son ombre lugubre sur le sol. Il se retrouve devant une grande porte de bois sombre, il entre sans frapper.

Une voix rauque l'accueille avec froideur.  
« Enfin ! Avez vous des renseignements ? »  
Il ne le voit pas, il se tient au fond de la salle dans la pénombre, derrière un bureau massif et prétentieux, il ne distingue que le halo argenté de ses cheveux. Une mince silhouette se tient à ses cotés, il sait qui elle est.

« Pas encore, mais c'est imminent. C'est pour me demander cela que vous m'avez dérangé ? »  
« Je pense que vous ne nous rendez pas les chose faciles »  
Haut le corps de l'homme qui fixe froidement son vis-à-vis sans réellement le voir.  
« Qu est ce que vous voulez de plus ? »  
« Que la fille retrouve ses pouvoirs, nous en avons besoin et c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir ! »  
« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours maintenant…elle est en train de recouvrer la mémoire, j'y travaille »  
« Comment en êtes vous certain ? »  
« Je le sais c'est tout ! Je ne donne jamais mes sources, vous le savez »

« J'espère que vous ne jouez pas un double jeu ? » la voix s'est faite menaçante.

« Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez ! » Son ton est grinçant. L'autre étouffe une exclamation de colère qu'il balaie d'un revers demain.

La jeune femme brune qui se trouve aux cotés de l'autre homme intervient.  
« Je lui ai fait parvenir l'énigme, elle comprendra des qu'elle reprendra ses esprits, elle est… très brillante »  
Notre homme ricane.  
« Je n'avais jamais pensé vous entendre dire un jour une chose pareille Parkinson »  
Elle renifle méprisante et ne répond rien.  
Il se retourne pour partir, puis se ravisant.  
« La prochaine fois, c'est Moi qui décide de venir vous donner des renseignements, je ne suis pas un toutou que l'on siffle, que cela soit clair »  
Et dans une envolée de cape il quitte le sombre cachot.

L'homme avance dans la lumière, son visage est crispé et inquiet.

« Je n'ai plus confiance en lui, nous allons devoir prendre des mesures pour récupérer la fille plus vite que prévu »

« Regarde Harry ! Le premier message, celui de l'homme qui m'a parlé dans les vestiaires du stade et dont je me suis finalement souvenu … »

La jeune fille tourne vers lui son visage aux traits tirés. Son cauchemar de la nuit lui a laissé un air fatigué et anxieux.  
Ils ont décidé ce matin en se levant, de s'atteler à la tâche, à savoir, essayer de dénouer les noeuds du mystère qui entoure leurs vies à tous les trois.  
Hermione a prévenue Jenny qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler à la boutique car elle était souffrante. Elle a du parlementer pendant de longues minutes pour la convaincre de ne pas venir la voir, car elle voulait vraiment se reposer. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à son amie, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour être tranquille toute la journée.

« Extincta revivisco ? »  
« Oui j'ai trouvé sa signification, ça veut dire enfin a peu de choses près « renaître de ses cendres » ou « quand je suis mort je renais » Un truc comme ça… »  
Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure, signe de profonde concentration, tout en regardant le site Internet qu'elle est en train de consulter.

« C'est bien… mais pour l'instant ça ne nous apporte pas grand choses non ? »  
« Non mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Je pense que je vais m'atteler au poème que nous avons reçu avec la pierre, le conseil lui est clair nous ne devons pas nous séparer tous les trois…Même si nous ne savons pas pourquoi .Tu vois ce qui me semble le plus bizarre Harry c'est que les deux messages ne semblent pas provenir de la même source… La recommandation me semble être plus une sorte de… protection pour nous trois, comme si quelqu'un veillait sur nous… »

Elle le fixe attentivement, avide d'entendre son opinion.  
Il soupire, il aimerait lui faire plaisir et lui dire qu'il voit une petite lumière au bout du chemin mais il ne peut se résoudre à lui mentir  
« J'en sais rien franchement, le poème je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle, alors de là à savoir si on nous protége ou pas… je suis paumé »  
Il continue …  
« Et puis ce n'est pas logique Hermione. S'ils ne proviennent pas de la même source, alors pourquoi ont-ils été envoyés ensemble, attachés à la même pierre ? »  
Elle lui tapote doucement le bras, elle se sent coupable de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt qu'il est aussi perturbé qu'elle par la situation.  
« On va y arriver Harry, on ne va pas se laisser démonter pour si peu… »  
Il ouvre des yeux ronds… éberlués  
« SI… PEU…Qu'est ce que tu me racontes Hermione ? Nous nageons en plein délire métaphysique depuis quelque jours…Je »

Il s'arrête dans sa tirade…car sa nouvelle amie vient d'éclater de rire en le regardant lui débiter son discours outré. Comprenant qu'elle se moquait gentiment de lui, il relâche enfin ses défenses et se met à rire lui aussi.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, il la regarde l'air interrogateur.  
« C'est Ronald ; je lui ai demandé de venir, il faut que nous lui racontions vraiment tout… je crois »  
Elle se dirige vers la petite entrée pour ouvrir la porte au garçon.

Le roux entre dans le petit salon qu'il emplit de sa haute stature, il se dirige vers Harry, affichant un sourire avenant, la main tendue.  
« Bonjour Harry » La poignée de main est franche et chaleureuse, et Harry ressent une grande bouffée d'amitié pour lui, comme si des résidus de ce sentiment perduraient bien caché au fond de sa tête…comme si… une grande amitié les avaient liés tous les deux… à un autre moment de leurs vie…dans une autre vie.

Il sourit en voyant le regard brillant qu'Hermione jette au garçon quand il ne le regarde pas…  
Et brusquement ça le frappe de plein fouet…sa cicatrice le fait de nouveau souffrir et il a un flash.  
… Hermione et Ron enlacés dans une forêt…des cadavre gisent autours d'eux…Ils sont terrorisés…  
Et il s'effondre dans le fauteuil qui se trouve à coté de lui.  
« Harry…Tu te sens bien…Ta cicatrice, elle est de… »  
« Oui… je sais je… je… »  
Son cœur bat la chamade, il déteste ces souvenirs qui s'imposent à lui sans qu'il le veuille, c'est à chaque fois un choc…Et celui là était le plus violent de tous, en une fraction de seconde, il a ressenti toute l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle étaient plongés les deux jeunes gens …Et il a vu les corps mutilés qui les entouraient. C'est la première fois qu'une de ses visions est si réaliste.  
La jeune fille s'est agenouillée à coté de lui.  
« Tu nous racontes ? »  
Il hoche la tête et leurs explique dans le détail, l'horrible image qui a frappé son esprit. A la fin de son récit il les regarde tous les deux, le roux semble changé en statue, estomaqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Hermione suit le regard du brun.

« Je crois que nous devrions tout raconter à Ronald, tu ne crois pas ? Avant qu'il ne nous prenne pour deux cinglés »  
« Ca, c'est déjà un peu fait … » répond le joueur de foot, dans un effort louable pour détendre l'atmosphère. »  
« Assied toi Ronald, il faut que nous te racontions tout depuis le début »  
Et la jeune fille commence son récit, dans un silence religieux, interrompue parfois par Harry qui donne une précision supplémentaire .Elle essaie de ne rien oublier. Elle lui explique sa rencontre avec Harry, leurs amnésies, sa visite le lendemain, le don de Harry,la jeune femme qui les surveillent, son rendez vous chez son psychiatre et ce qu'Harry a vu dans la cheminée…  
« UNE TETE ???? Tu plaisantes ? » Le rouquin est tellement stupéfait qu'il a hurlé sa question.  
Harry reste très serein face son incrédulité.  
« On sait que c'est dur a croire et pourtant il faut que tu ais confiance en nous Ron, tout ce que te raconte Hermione est vrai »  
L'autre garçon soupire.  
« C'est bien ça le plus étonnant… c'est que toute ces histoires à dormir debout que vous me racontez… je les crois »  
Les deux autres se regardent perplexes, ils sont étonnés, ils pensaient devoir user de trésors de persuasion pour le convaincre et lui, leur affirme tranquillement qu'il les croit.  
« Continue, ensuite je vous raconterai quelque chose. »  
La brune poursuit son récit, elle lui explique ; l'homme mystérieux qui l'a contacté dans les couloirs du stade, son impression de déjà vu le concernant, les photos… toute les photos et puis ses rêves qui deviennent chaque jour plus effrayants.

Lorsqu'elle finit dune traite son incroyable histoire. Harry va chercher les photos qui les montrent en mouvement et il ajoute celle où l'on peut voir le mystérieux château avec les dessins du crâne et du serpent entremêlés, flottant dans le ciel… Celle qu'il n'avait pas voulu pas montrer à la jeune fille.  
Hermione lui arrache la photo des mains. Elle regarde son bras, incrédule, et tend le cliché à Ronald.

Le jeune sportif la contemple puis, prenant sa respiration, il commence d'une voix assurée.

« Je ne fais pas de rêves comme toi Hermione, et je ne vois pas de flash comme Harry, mais lorsque je suis arrivé à la fac, il s'est passé une chose très étrange, un jour alors que je disputais un match de foot avec des copains, des filles sont venues nous voir, il y en avait une notamment que je trouvais plutôt mignonne… »  
…Il se tourne surpris vers la jeune fille qui vient de pousser un grognement.  
« Heu…excuses moi …continue »  
Le brun se retient de rire.  
« Donc, je m'efforce de briller dans mon jeu, vu qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi et, alors que je plonge sur le ballon, un copain bien attentionné tire au même moment sur mon short qui me descend sur les chevilles. Je vous laisse imaginer ma gène, pendant une fraction de seconde je souhaite plus que tout me trouver dans ma petite chambre d'étudiant et non à moitié déshabillé sur cette pelouse et devant cette jeune fille qui a éclatée de rire … Et…une seconde plus tard… je me retrouve… dans ma chambre d'étudiant...Le short toujours descendu sur mes chevilles et tout couvert de boue…  
Je n'ai rien compris et ceux qui ont été témoins de cette scène non plus…A vrai dire j'y ai même perdu une bonne partie de mes copains…On fuit ce que l'on ne comprend pas je crois…le problème c'est que moi non plus, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Il reprend son souffle, et dit narquois en voyant leurs visages pétrifiés.

« C'est la première fois que je raconte cette histoire rocambolesque, mais après tout ce que vous m'avez fait ingurgiter, vous ne pouvez que me croire… ne serais que par courtoisie… »  
Il penche un peu sa tête de coté en lançant un petit sourire en coin à la jeune fille, qui en reste subjuguée.

Harry tend sa main au jeune homme  
« Bienvenu dans notre quatrième dimension Ronald ! »

Dans la ruelle derrière l'immeuble où discutent les trois jeunes gens, se noue un autre drame.

« Ne bouge pas Nymphadora ! Nous devons les prendre sur le fait »  
L'homme qui vient de chuchoter à l'oreille de la jeune femme, a le teint pâle de quelqu'un qui vit la nuit, il retient sa compagne par le bras.  
La femme lui sourit tendrement ;  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus… j'ai compris les ordres »  
L'homme à l'œil magique leur lance, autoritaire.

« Taisez vous ! Ils arrivent ! ».

Un mouvement furtif derrière un tas de cartons et de poubelles, met leurs sens en alertes.  
Ils distinguent maintenant les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir qui essaient d'emprunter le vieil escalier de service. Ils leurs laissent quelques secondes d'avance, puis, plus silencieux que des chats ils se glissent à leur tour dans le petit immeuble. Les deux hommes en noirs sont arrivés à l'étage de l'appartement d'Hermione maintenant.  
Ils s'apprêtent à faire voler sa porte en éclat…  
Quand le plop du transplanage des trois autres se fait entendre, ils n'ont pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, qu'ils sont désarmés sans ménagement et poussés violement contre le mur.  
« Bonjour messieurs…Vous pensiez vraiment que nous les laisserions sans protection ? »  
Maugrey arrache leurs capuches, et crache ;  
« Jugson ! Nott ! Ils envoient des sous fifres maintenant ! »  
Le dénommé Nott se précipite pour arracher la baguette de la jeune femme qui, plus rapide que lui l'immobilise avec un sort de stupéfiction.  
Remus Lupin tend l'oreille… aux aguets.  
« Nous ferions mieux de filer si des moldus venaient à sortir de chez eux ou pire un des trois… Ne prenons pas ce risque ! »  
Le vieil homme prononce un « énervatum « pour que l'homme reprenne ses esprits, puis il les soumet tous les deux, grâce un maléfice d'entrave.

Enfin leur petit groupe transplanent sans se douter qu'une autre personne cachée dans l'armoire électrique, a assistée à toute la scène.


	10. Révélation

Un chapitre qui vous en dit un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé avant…L'action va prendre le pas sur le suspense même s'il y a toujours du suspense rassurez vous…..Et puis un peu plus de Ron Mione j'espère que ça vous plaira lol…..Un énorme merci à ceux qui me laisse des review ça me donne l'envie de continuer, n'hésitez pas je suis accro …. Bonne lecture bizz Ham…

* * *

Elle s'extirpe doucement du placard où elle s'est réfugiée.  
Elle reste figée sur le palier devant la porte de son amie.  
Elle a assisté à une arrestation de l'ordre mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer car on lui demanderait forcément des comptes, on voudrait savoir ce qu'elle faisait cachée à cet endroit.  
Pouvait elle leur dire qu'elle les surveillait, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux trois ?…Non bien évidemment. Ils lui donneraient un blâme et elle ne pourrait plus approcher son frère et ses deux amis

Pouvait elle leurs avouer qu'elle avait un besoin viscéral de se rapprocher de Harry ?  
Il lui manquait tellement depuis quatre ans, elle rêvait de ses bras, de ses baisers, de ses caresses ? Son corps avait frémit au moindre effleurement innocent lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré chez Ron. Son souffle s'était fait court et il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine quand il l'avait contemplé avec son regard tendre et troublant et cet air de la découvrir et de trouver qu'elle était la plus belle chose du monde…Elle s'était crue revenue des années auparavant dans une autre existence.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus et elle avait pris une grande décision. Elle voulait qu'ils retrouvent leurs facultés leurs dons…peu importe ce qui arriverait…Il fallait bien qu'il y ai une fin…Toute cette histoire lui pesait de plus en plus…

Quatre ans de mensonges, de frustration pour essayer de maintenir un statut quo dans leur petit monde…le petit monde des sorciers qui ne voulait plus de guerre ou de conflits…  
Ils n'avaient trouvé que cette solution pour arriver à continuer à vivre.  
Pour elle tout cela n'était qu'un leurre…Ils vivaient tous avec une grenade dégoupillée et elle allait finir par leur exploser à la figure.  
Merlin ! ces quatre ans avaient été l'épreuve la plus difficile qu'elle ai eu à vivre…Pourtant quand l'ordre avait pris cette décision pour les protéger tous les trois, on lui avait demandé son avis, car ils savaient quels sacrifices cela engendreraient pour elle.  
Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, elle les aimait tellement tous les trois que préserver leurs vies était la seule chose qui comptait.

Comment en était on arrivé à cette situation extrême ?

Elle se souvenait…

_C'était pendant la quête des horcruxes, ils étaient partis tous les trois comme toujours, effrayés mais déterminés, ils avaient expliqué qu'ils allaient trouver probablement la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, ils avaient glanés de nombreux renseignements lors de leur précédent voyage et les recherches minutieuses d'Hermione les avaient complétés. _

A cette époque Ginny considérait toujours Harry comme son petit ami, même s'il lui avait bien précisé qu'il voulait cesser de la voir de cette façon, trop occupé par sa quête et surtout terrorisé à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par le seul fait qu'elle soit proche de lui.

Malgré tout, c'était toujours un grand bonheur pour eux de se voir, trop intime pour que cela soit confortable pour la jeune fille mais elle se satisfaisait de la situation, car ce qui lui importait c'était d'être avec lui pendant ces petits moments qu'elle pouvait voler à leurs recherches.

Ce fut lors d'un de ces petit break que s'accordaient le trio, que Harry venu se détendre dans la chambre de Ginny lui avait confié qu'ils devaient bientôt repartir pour découvrir les ruines d'un vieux château où pouvait se trouver un des horcruxes, peut être cette fameuse coupe.

Hermione qui avait fait de nombreuses recherches, avait découvert qu'à un bref moment de sa vie, Tom Jedusor était allé se réfugier dans cet endroit. Voulant en savoir plus elle avait poussé sa prospection en étudiant de vieux grimoires de magie noire que lui fournirent Minerva et Maugrey fol œil.

Il était avéré, que Jedusor avait disparut pendant quelques années après avoir travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk et avoir assassiné Hepzibah Smith, une sorcière très âgée qui collectionnait les vieux objets magiques et qui avait en sa possession, une petite coupe qui avait appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle, ainsi que le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.  
Jedusor ayant découvert les trésors que la vieille dame possédaient, voulu lui ravir, probablement pour les transformer en horcruxes et sans aucune once de remord, il a supprima. Tom ne fut jamais soupçonné du meurtre ce fut la veille elfe de maison que l'on accusa.

Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il était devenu à cette époque, mais en fouillant sa généalogie et les biens que possédait sa famille paternelle et maternelle, Hermione avait découvert que les Gaunt avait dans leur patrimoine, plusieurs siècle plus tôt, un petit château entouré d'une réputation sulfureuse.

Dans les grimoires qu'Hermione étudiait, il se nommait Le manoir d'Eastfen.  
Il y était écrit que les populations locales ne s'en approchaient jamais, terrorisées par les bruits qui s'en échappaient. La rumeur colportait en outre, d'étranges disparitions qui se seraient passée à cette époque aux alentours de la bâtisse.  
Toutes ces légendes avait conduit à nier, ni plus ni moins, l'existence du château et on peinait à en retrouver la trace.

Mais un matin, apres avoir travaillé toute une nuit sur divers parchemins très anciens, Hermione était arrivée dans la cuisine du douze square Grimmaurd, excitée comme une puce, brandissant une carte si vieille qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber en poussière.  
« J'ai trouvé…la...le …Il se trouve…je »  
Ronald s'est alors approché d'elle, l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.  
« Chut, calme toi et recommence personne n'a saisit de quoi tu parles »  
Elle avait rougit et repris plus posément.  
« J'ai trouvé une indication approximative qui situerait le château, il serait dans le nord de l'écosse, nous pouvons partir des demain, avant que « vous savez qui » se doute que nous sommes à la recherche »  
Elle fixait les yeux brillants ses deux amis, attendant leur acquiescement…

Le brun soupira, exténué, il savait que la grande confrontation était imminente et que chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient d'un Horcruxe, la colère de mage noir décuplait, il le sentait, sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir quasi journellement et ne lui laissait plus aucun répit.

Il pris tout de même sa décision.

« Nous partirons demain, allons nous préparer »  
Il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner pour ne pas voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles de la jeune fille rousse qu'il aimait.

Et ils sont partis le lendemain, comme toujours… en silence… concentrés, rien ne pouvait pénétrer leur petit groupe bizarrement soudé par le danger qui les guettait et qu'ils affrontaient chaque fois avec plus d'appréhension.

Tout l'ordre était là et avait prévu divers sortilèges pour les rendre introuvables et les protéger.  
Tous tremblaient et se demandaient chaque fois avec plus d'angoisse s'ils les reverraient vivants.  
Ce que personne ne savait alors c'est qu'Hermione, sans doute fragilisée par toute la pression qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules, avait décidée de leur cacher une découverte vitale qu'elle avait faite à propos du château.  
Ce n'était pas un Horcruxe qu'ils allaient découvrir là bas… c'était bien pire…

Malheureusement… ce qu'était cette découverte, l'ordre ne le sut que trop tard…Beaucoup trop tard…

Tout ce que Ginny su de cette recherche c'est le peu que Harry lui confia en rentrant.

Ils avaient battus la campagne pendant des jours, des semaines, ils ne pouvaient avancer qu'à couvert et de nuit… toujours, Voldemort avait envoyé un certain nombre de ses sbires à la recherche de l'ordre et de Harry et malgré les protections dont ils étaient entourés, il fallait être très prudent.

De plus l'hiver précoce qui s'était abattu sur le nord de l'écosse cette année là, les avait ralentit dans leur progression.  
Marcher dans la neige laissait des traces et ils devaient sans cesse envoyer un sort de disparition sur leurs empreintes qui témoignaient de leurs passages.  
Ce fut une des plus difficiles traques qu'ils eurent à subir. Ils étaient brisés de fatigue, de froid et de faim, et l'enthousiasme modéré des garçons faiblissait aussi sûrement que la nervosité d'Hermione grandissait.  
La jeune fille leur avait fait peur à ce moment là, elle était exaltée et commençait à avoir une fascination morbide pour la mort, celle de Voldemort en priorité bien évidemment, mais les jeunes hommes étaient inquiets de sa transformation.

Elle finit par avouer aux garçons qu'en déchiffrant d'anciens parchemins, elle avait découvert que dans les ténèbres d'un monde souterrain qui existait sous le château, était enfermé une sorte de dieu païen caché, c'était la survivance d'un rejeton de monstre qui survivait là depuis des siècles enfermé par Salazar Serpentard.  
L'ancêtre de Jedusor était venu se retirer dans la bâtisse, apres avoir quitté Poudlard, à la suite de la dispute qui l'avait opposé à Godric Griffondor.

Le monstre renfermait en lui toute la force vitale de son peuple disparut et Hermione s'était mise en tête de récupérer cette force vitale pour exterminer le Mage noir et ses Mangemorts.

Les deux garçons furent abasourdis par sa confession, ils voulaient rebrousser chemin , ils étaient effrayés et avaient beaucoup de mal à reconnaître leur amie dans cette fille déterminée à trouver une solution, même la pire, pour tuer le monstre et ses sbires.

Malgré toutes leurs réticences, elle les convainquit et ils l'accompagnèrent.

Et ça ne se passa pas tout à fait comme prévu... 

La jeune femme pousse un soupir…  
Ce qui s'était réellement passé personne ne le sut, mais eux avaient changé, beaucoup changé…Lorsqu'ils revinrent, la peur ne faisait plus partie de leur vie, ils étaient revenus différents… calmes, forts, déterminés et surtout très puissants…

La porte du palier s'ouvre brusquement et elle se trouve face à… Harry.  
« Ginny ? Que faites vous là ? »  
Elle bredouille un peu ;  
« Je… venais rejoindre… Ron, je savais qu'ils venais vous voir et comme j'avais à faire dans le quartier, je pensais…heu… pouvoir rentrer avec lui »  
Elle ment effrontément et lui la fixe en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.  
« Je peux vous raccompagner moi…enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois me rendre au stade pour aller soigner un jeune homme qui a une épaule luxée »  
Il lui sourit gentiment, ne voulant pas paraître insistant.  
« Nous pourrons ainsi faire un peu mieux connaissance »

Elle fond comme de la neige au soleil sous son regard troublant.

Elle hoche la tête.  
« C'est d'accord Harry, je serais ravie de faire la route en **ta** compagnie »

Apres tout, elle en mission » toute personnelle » de protection rapprochée. Ce qu'elle fait c'est pour son bien à lui…Elle s'en persuade en tout cas et le suit avec le cœur qui bat la chamade, tant elle est heureuse de passer un petit peu de temps en tête à tête, avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Dans le petit appartement de la jeune femme, les deux jeunes gens se regardent un peu gênés de se retrouver pour la première fois seuls tous les deux ;

La brune finit par prendre la parole.  
« Je pense que l'on pourrait se pencher un peu sur la poème pour essayer de le déchiffrer, qu'en pense tu ? »  
Il la regarde dubitatif.  
« Le déchiffrer ? Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en poème mais pourquoi le déchiffrer ? »  
« Tu vois, Je pense que c'est en réalité une sorte de message et il est probable que quelqu'un veut que nous comprenions quelque chose »  
« Un message ? »  
« Oui sinon pourquoi nous l'aurait on envoyé ? »  
Elle éclate de rire devant son air perdu.

«Mais qu'est ce que ces gens nous veulent ? »  
« Ca mon grand, je ne le sais pas plus que toi »

Il la regarde rire et son cœur se serre …Ce rire cristallin le hante depuis…  
Il veut la toucher, c'est comme une soif inextinguible qui le tarauderait en plein désert. Il veut… la sentir, la faire trembler dans ses bras …l'embrasser.

Elle s'arrête brusquement, stoppée dans son hilarité par son regard grave.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il la saisit soudainement et écrase durement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elle se raidit surprise, mais il se fait exigeant et appuie encore plus sa bouche gourmande contre celle de la jeune femme.  
Elle se met à trembler…Cette odeur typiquement masculine, ces lèvres qui en veulent plus…exigeantes, elle les connaît si bien, elle entrouvre doucement la bouche, pour timidement mêler sa langue à celle du garçon qui approfondit le baiser de façon beaucoup plus sensuel.  
Il la plaque contre lui pour sentir son corps, serré étroitement contre le sien.  
Ses grandes mains à présent lui caressent doucement le dos en remontant sous son tee-shirt, sa peau est douce et veloutée et il en frémit de désir.  
Leur baiser se prolonge…  
Ils finissent enfin par se séparer essoufflés et surpris.  
Ils se contemplent et ne peuvent se parler étourdis par la vague de sensations qui vient de les faucher alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

Il a l'air encore plus troublé qu'elle. Le visage figé, tendu…Il ne sait comment lui expliquer cette pulsion qui l'a saisit.  
Elle souffle doucement… elle n'est donc pas la seule qui se sent perdue.  
Ses jambes se dérobent sous le coup de trop d'émotion, et il la retient en la tirant de nouveau violement contre lui et il la serre à n'en plus finir. Leurs deux cœurs cognent à tout rompre dans leurs poitrines et emmêlent leurs battements.  
Elle entrouvre de nouveau les lèvres, emportée par la faim qu'elle ressent de lui depuis si longtemps. Ils s'abandonnent tous deux à cette passion qui leur faisait si cruellement défaut et qu'ils n'arrivent plus à assouvir.  
Toute leurs timidités et leurs craintes sont envolées, ils sont assoiffés de désirs. Ils sont près à se donner mutuellement ce qui leur a fait défaut depuis tout ce temps

Il la repousse contre la porte et la tenant à bout de bras, lui souffle doucement.  
« Dis le ... Que tu as envie de moi… »  
Elle se sent transpercée par son merveilleux regard, mise à nue…Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il met un doigt sur ses lèvres…  
« Non… ne répond pas... je le vois…je le lis dans tes yeux… »

Il lui prend la main et l'emmène dans la chambre.  
Elle le regarde alors qu'il fait, avec des gestes doux, glisser ses vêtements à elle sur le sol, elle le trouve si puissant, elle ne peut détacher ses yeux de son torse musclé. Les effleurements des ses doigts lui en rappellent d'autres lointains…  
Il se dévêt à son tour. Elle l'observe et elle sent que l'attente inconsciente de son corps était pour lui. Elle tend la main et caresse doucement sa joue, ses cheveux, sa nuque, elle éprouve une énorme vague de désir pour ce corps qu'elle connaît et qui, elle le sait maintenant, lui manquait tellement.

Il murmure.  
« Je t'attendais Hermione, et même si dans mes souvenirs tu n'existes pas, je sais que c'est toi que j'attendais, toi que je désire et c'est de ta présence dont je me sentais prive »  
Elle le fixe les yeux embués de larmes.  
« Je sais… je ressens cela moi aussi…je ne me souviens de rien… sauf que je t'aime »

Il la conduit sur le lit et les caresses qu'ils se prodiguent, viennent d'un temps lointain ou ils connaissaient bien le corps de l'autre, ils savent faire de leur désir, un plaisir montant crescendo jusqu'à une intensité qui les laisse frémissants et essoufflés .  
Ils comprennent à ce moment que ce qu'ils vivent est unique, un moment comme il en existe peu, un bonheur merveilleux que seul l'amour peut apporter.  
Ils sont blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre essoufflés, leurs corps tendus dans une étreinte qui les comble et les bouleverse.  
Toutes ces années d'oublis sont effacées, ils ne leur reste plus que cela cette union ou ils ne font plus qu'un et… brusquement tout se mêle, leur passé, leur présent, et leur avenir se subliment et deviennent … eux, juste eux deux qui font l'amour et se souviennent… non par des images mais par des sensations qui leur font rattraper tout ce temps perdu loin l'un de l'autre.

Dans le petit appartement du joueur de Quidditch, la jolie rousse devant l'évier prend une décision qui fait trembler sa main.  
Elle hésite…puis se ressaisissant, elle verse d'une main ferme la potion, en espérant par ce geste mettre enfin un terme, à toute la mascarade dans laquelle on les a fait vivre toute ces années.

Si vous avez aimé une petite review j'adore ça merci……bizzz


	11. George

Un chapitre de transition encore une fois du Séverus égal à lui-même et un petit retour en arrière, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je remercie toutes mes revieweuses et mes reviewers pours vos messages géniaux qui donnent envie d'aller plus loin , bises à tous Ham

* * *

Elle s'appuie sur le petit évier blanc, le cœur battant, elle reprend son souffle et réalise la portée du geste qu'elle vient d'accomplir.

Hermione va donc se retrouver et le monde des sorciers par la même occasion, va retrouver sa sorcière la plus puissante.

Son esprit plonge de nouveau, contre son gré, dans ses souvenirs.

_La quête des horcruxes s'était plutôt mal passée. _

Avant qu'Hermione ne découvre l'existence du fameux manoir d'Eastfen, chaque affrontement avait été plus terrible que le précédent. Ginny n'y prenait pas part à chaque fois, car elle devait soigner les blessés, sa vocation depuis toujours était de devenir médicomage…la meilleure de préférence…  
Elle aimait soigner, prendre soin de ceux qui souffraient, alors on l'avait tout naturellement assignée aux hôpitaux ambulants qui récupéraient et rafistolaient tout ce que le monde sorcier pouvait compter d'éclopés.  
Elle avait du montrer beaucoup de courage et s'accrocher fermement à ses certitudes d'être utile en cet endroit, pour pouvoir continuer.  
Les Mangemorts de plus en plus acculés, au fur et à mesure que la quête de Harry progressait, faisaient preuve d'une incommensurable cruauté.  
Les personnes qui leur étaient amenés au sein de la petite unité soignante, étaient dans un tel état de délabrement physique et moral, qu'il était très difficile de les soigner sans qu'ils ne gardent de graves séquelles.

Et puis il y eu cette nuit là…

Pour elle-même elle la nommait «La nuit du grand cauchemar »

Ils étaient partis tous les trois comme toujours…  
La forêt du comté de Great Hangleton était infestée par les sbires du mage noir, et deux familles qui vivaient au sein de cette étendue boisée devaient être secourues. Chacun savait qu'eux ne leur laisseraient aucune chance de vivre.  
Le trio était donc parti, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres membres de l'ordre.  
La nuit était noire, le brouillard épais et ils se sont retrouvés séparés par on ne sait quel prodige…  
Et les Mangemorts s'étaient déchaînés.  
Le peu, que ceux qui étaient restés en faction au square Grimmaurd ont appris, fut ce que Ron voulut bien leur raconter.  
Harry sombre et bouillonnant d'une fureur difficilement retenue et Hermionne affichant un visage de terreur, ne voulurent rien relater.

Ginny finit par entrevoir quelques bribes des souvenirs de sa meilleure amie, au gré des cauchemars que celle-ci faisait très régulièrement…  
Elle refusait même de dormir, de peur de se retrouver encore happée par ses souvenirs atroces.  
La rousse avait le cœur en miette quand elle l'entendait, dans le lit d'à coté, hurler avec terreur le prénom de son frère comme un bouclier qu'elle brandirait pour se protéger.  
Une nuit ou son amie criait pour la énième fois sa frayeur, elle se leva et la secoua violemment pour la ramener dans le monde des vivants.  
Hermione hébétée et dans un état second lui raconta par le menu quelques détails atroces qui l'avaient à jamais traumatisés pendant cette nuit là.

Son récit était émaillé de larmes et de reniflements.  
La rousse attendait patiemment à chaque fois, qu'elle se reprenne et continue à déblatérer ses souvenirs.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle comprit certaines choses.

Cette nuit là au cœur de la forêt, pour sauver ces deux familles en danger, ils se battirent comme des fauves, les autres étaient déchaînés et ce fut une véritable hécatombe.

Une grande partie de leurs anciens condisciples d'école, devenus depuis des amis chers, perdirent la vie pendant les affrontements qui eurent lieu au sein de cette frondaison embrumée.

Lavande dont on retrouva le corps si supplicié qu'on ne l'identifia que grâce à sa baguette brisée qui gisait près d'elle et qui portait son nom, Seamus qui fut torturé par un doloris et y laissa la raison, il est depuis à sainte mangouste dans un bienheureux coma qui lui évite de se souvenir.  
Colin Crivey fut quand à lui, fauché par un sortilège d'imperium qui le fit se jeter sur son plus proche voisin pour essayer de le tuer, en l'occurrence Ron, qui ne dut sa vie qu'aux fulgurants réflexes de Harry qui bloqua l'Avada kedavra de Colin et réussi à immobiliser le garçon….

Il y eut d'autres victimes… Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Lee Jordan grand copain des jumeaux Weasley …

Dean lui, eut la chance de ne subir qu'un sort de stupéfiction, les Mangemorts le gardait probablement pour le torturer plus tard lorsque Remus et Rogue arrivèrent pour le tirer des griffes des monstres qui le retenaient.

Leurs rangs subirent d'énormes pertes qui devaient les briser à jamais…

Hermione quand à elle, s'était trouvée isolée de tous les autres membres du groupe, affolée, tournant en rond dans les bois touffus, elle avait été faite prisonnière par quatre Mangemorts qui par perversité, torturèrent longuement devant elle et ce, jusqu'à la mort, leur ami Neville Londubat.  
Et pour parfaire l'horreur de la situation, elle qui avait eu cent fois le temps de se voir mourir entre leur mains, ils la relâchèrent, en la menaçant de tuer Ron, si Harry ne se retirait pas du conflit.  
Voldemort devait commencer à prendre en compte la puissance de Harry qui était devenu un sorcier extrêmement brillant, et peut être que la victoire ne lui semblait plus totalement acquise, malgré la mégalomanie qui l'habitait.

Elle était restée allongée sur le corps de Neville, le serrant convulsivement contre elle, se barbouillant du sang qui avait coulé des nombreuses blessures du garçon, plaies résultant des nombreux Sectumsempra qu'il avait subit.

Lorsque les membres rescapés de l'ordre la retrouvèrent, elle était traumatisée et muette, ils essayèrent de l'arracher au cadavre du malheureux garçon qu'elle refusait de lâcher, mais elle s'accrochait à lui hébétée. Ron fut le seul qui, avec douceur et patience, put réussir à desserrer ses mains crispées sur les vêtements de Neville.  
Il lui fut demandé de transplaner avec elle au douze square Grimmaurd car elle n'était plus en état de combattre et serait même devenu un danger pour ses compagnons.

C'est ainsi que Ginny avait vu Ron revenir avec une Hermione choquée et couverte de sang, blottie contre lui.

Pourtant ils ne savaient pas le pire.

Les autres étaient restés dans la sombre forêt car, s'ils avaient réussit à secourir les deux malheureuses familles et les avaient rapatriées dans l'hôpital ambulant le plus proche, ils étaient tous sans nouvelle de George.  
Fred, qui s'était rendu compte de la disparition de son jumeau avait ameuté tous les membres présents et encore vivants de l'ordre pour partir à sa recherche.  
Et malgré les heures passées à battre la campagne, malgré l'obstination de Fred et de Harry, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence.  
A part une petite écharpe en laine verte, tricotée et marquée d'un flamboyant G orange, traînant dans la boue, on n'avait rien retrouvé de George Weasley.  
Cette disparition laissa Fred son jumeau, profondément anéanti, son optimisme, son humour et son incomparable sens de la dérision avait disparut en même temps que son frère pendant cette horrible nuit. 

La jeune fille laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle ne peut penser à son frère disparut sans se sentir profondément bouleversé. Il lui manque tellement, en fait les deux jumeaux lui manque, Fred n'étant plus, depuis quatre ans, que l'ombre de lui-même.

Elle se reprend brusquement, essuyant rageusement ses larmes et rinçant soigneusement la petite fiole qu'elle devra remettre à Séverus Rogue dans quelques jours.

Dans la petite chambre de l'appartement de Hermione, la jeune femme se réveille doucement, blottie entre les grands bras puissants de l'homme qu'elle ne reconnaît que dans son cœur.  
Elle a la chair de poule à se trouver ainsi, serrée contre le corps du garçon, elle lève vers lui un regard intimidé.  
Il lui sourit tendrement.  
Elle frissonne un peu et lui l'enveloppe encore plus, faisant de son corps une couverture pour elle.  
« C'est la meilleure méthode pour ne pas avoir froid je crois »  
Elle se pelotonne confiante contre lui.  
« Oui, je sais Ron »  
Il se sent troublé.  
« J'aime quand tu m'appelle Ron »  
Ses grandes mains caressent doucement son dos, puis remonte vers son visage, il en dessine le contour du bout du doigt, admire l'ovale parfait, remet doucement une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille et lui souffle  
« Tu es si belle Mionne »  
Elle ne répond pas, mais il peut voir dans son regard tant d'amour et de confiance qu'il a l'impression d'être exactement où il doit être à ce moment là.  
Il se penche et embrasse tendrement les douces lèvres rosées, elle lui répond avec une fougue qui le surprend et qui rend ce simple baiser tout simplement affolant.

Il plonge dans la brume de son regard, s'y noie et soupire de frustration.

« Je dois partir Hermione, Ginny doit se demander où je suis et mon entraîneur devait me téléphoner »  
Elle lui répond, un peu déçue  
« Oui je comprends, moi je dois aller voir mes parents pour éclaircir quelques points obscurs de mon passé et puis il faudrait tout de même que je passe à la boutique»  
« Peut on se revoir demain ? »  
Il anticipe déjà la faim qu'il aura d'elle de sa présence et de ses étreintes lorsqu'ils seront séparés.  
Il la dévisage, caresse sa joue de sa main, descend lentement le long de son cou gracile puis s'enhardissant la pose doucement sur son sein palpitant.  
Elle rit et le repousse tendrement.  
« Non Ron…il ne faut pas… sinon demain nous sommes toujours dans ce lit, et nous avons toi et moi beaucoup de choses à régler »

Il grogne, se sent frustré, mais approuve ce que dit la jeune femme.

Elle se sent fondre devant lui et ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement avant de quitter le nid douillet où ils se sont réfugiés.

_Deux jours plus tard_

La jeune fille stoppe net devant la porte du cachot, elle frappe rapidement pour se donner du courage.

« Entrez ! »

Elle ouvre la porte avec réticence.  
L'homme est là, il attaque sans préavis.

« Vous avez versé la potion…très régulièrement ? »

Elle répond avec un aplomb qu'elle est loin de ressentir.  
« Oui, évidemment »

« Croyez vous qu'elle soit toujours sous influence ? »

Le ton est sec et il ne lève pas la tête, occupé à concocter un filtre quelconque .il ne jette aucun regard à la rousse qui se tient figée devant lui.

« Hé bien je le pense …enfin je crois »  
Elle sent ses mains qui tremblent et ne peut s'empêcher de les cacher derrière son dos

« Ne vous fatiguez pas …Je suis légilimens…vous le savez n'est ce pas Miss Weasley ?  
« Heu…oui »  
Sa voix frémit légèrement en lui répondant.

« Donc nous sommes d'accord tous les deux, je suis légilimens …et qu'est ce que cela vous inspire ? »  
Le ton est doux mais pourtant menaçant.  
Il soupire, se retourne négligemment vers elle, et la considère d'un air de profond ennui.  
« Alors miss Weasley ?j'attends votre réponse »

Elle se crispe un peu… méfiante, et finit par répondre.  
«Hé bien… Vous pouvez vous introduire dans la tête des personnes qui sont près de vous »

Il applaudit mollement, en ricanant.  
« Formidable, nous allons y arriver et…vous en concluez ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux, ne sachant où il veut en venir. Puis frondeuse réplique…  
« Vous vous introduisez et ce… sans invitation préalable… dans le cerveau de vos interlocuteurs »

Il se rembrunit devant le sarcasme de la jeune fille.  
« DONC ? MISS WEASLEY ? »

Tout à coup elle ouvre la bouche horrifiée, en signe de compréhension, la situation vient de s'éclaircir pour elle…Elle saisit toute la monstruosité de sa propre condition et ferme les yeux, pensant ainsi pouvoir empêcher l'homme de s'infiltrer dans ses pensées.

« MERDE ! »  
Le mot lui a échappé.

« Je vois que vous avez compris ! Et de grâce ouvrez les yeux, et fermez la bouche, vous avez l'air d'une dinde et ça ne m'empêche pas de voir les stupidités que vous avez faites »

Brusquement, il frappe violemment du poing sur son bureau, elle sursaute et se fige devant la colère de son ancien professeur.  
«COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE PASSER OUTRE LES CONSIGNES DE L'ORDRE ? »  
Son cerveau mouline à toute vitesse dans sa tête, que va-t-elle lui raconter.  
« Etes vous si idiote que vous vouliez à toute force me cacher ce que vous avez dans votre petite tête de bécasse ? »

Jusque là elle est restée muette, pensant que c'était la meilleure attitude à adopter.  
Mais tout doucement sa colère monte et elle se sent bientôt comme un chaudron sur le point d'exploser.  
Elle appuie ses deux mains fortement sur le bureau et plonge ses yeux au plus profond de son regard noir…La mâchoire crispée elle se met à hurler à son tour…

« OUI J'AI OSE PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! PARCE QUE TOUTE CETTE HISTOIRE M'INSUPPORTE ET QUE JE VEUX QU'ILS SE SOUVIENNENT DE TOUT »

« ET LES CONSEQUENCES ? VOUS Y AVEZ PENSE AUX CONSEQUENCES PAUVRE SOTTE ? »  
La colère qui bout en lui le rend méconnaissable…Son teint pâle a viré au verdâtre, son nez est pincé de fureur et tout son visage semble sur le point d'imploser.

Elle retire ses mains du bureau et essaie de reprendre sa respiration.  
Elle inspire un grand coup et débite d'une traite.

« Je pense avoir fait ce que je devais, s'il doit y avoir une nouvelle guerre qu'il y en ai une, la situation que nous vivons tous depuis quatre devient de plus en plus lourde. Tout l'ordre ne pense qu'aux conséquences néfastes que cela pourrait avoir de leur laisser de nouveau la jouissance de leurs pouvoirs, mais moi je pense au contraire qu'ils faut leur faire confiance, je suis certaine qu'ils ne s'en servirons que pour le bien de la communauté. Ce qu'ils possèdent en eux, profondément, c'est avant tout l'amour et l'abnégation qu'ils ont toujours donné sans compter à ceux qui les entouraient, alors je me refuse à croire qu'ils pourraient avoir changé, au point de ne se servir de leurs pouvoirs que pour la vengeance, même si cela les a effleuré à un moment. Je pense qu'on peut leur faire comprendre cela et que l'on peut leur faire confiance… »

Elle le fixe, prête a subir un nouvel assaut de sa part, mais il reste muet, impressionné par la tirade de la jeune femme.  
Il fait le tour de son bureau, se place devant elle.

« Vous avez toujours une croyance aveugle en la bonté de Potter n'est ce pas ? »

« Plus que jamais, Harry n'est pas seulement l'homme que j'aime, il est aussi la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à notre monde, et je lui serait dévouée et acquise jusque dans la mort »

Elle tremble un peu et son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, elle n'aime pas Rogue mais s'il est vraiment de leur coté, comme tous semblent le penser, elle doit le convaincre, que son choix de ne plus donner la potion à Hermione, est le bon.  
Il siffle entre ses dents  
« Impressionnant cette loyauté… »  
« Pas de la loyauté professeur juste de l'amour…c'est un sentiment bien plus puissant »

« Soit ! Vous croyez donc que la solution est juste de priver Miss Granger de la potion et qu'elle redeviendra elle-même ? »  
Elle grimace un peu à sa question.  
« En fait…Oui je le pensait »

« Ca ne marche pas comme cela Miss Weasley, si vous ne lui donnez pas la potion elle va se retrouver en possession de pouvoirs qu'elle ne comprendra, ni ne maîtrisera, elle peut alors très facilement basculer dans la folie, car elle ne maîtrisera plus rien. »

Regard horrifié de la rousse.  
« Mais alors que dois je faire ? «

« Puisque de toute façon le mal est déjà fait, Je vais vous donner une autre potion, celle là lui laissera recouvrer la mémoire, mais en revanche bridera son immense pouvoir… sinon nous allons au devant d'une catastrophe… »

Elle le dévisage intriguée.  
« Pourquoi m'aidez vous ? »  
Il réfléchit puis lâche.  
« J'ai mes raisons… qui sont différentes des vôtres, mais dans l'absolu nous nous rejoignons »

« Vous voulez donc également qu'ils retrouvent leurs facultés ? »  
« Oui…enfin ça n'est pas si simple… »  
Puis clôturant le questionnement de la jeune femme.  
« Maintenant, je vais vous donner la nouvelle potion, celle là par contre il ne faudra pas oublier de la lui faire boire »

Elle est perturbée par ce soudain revirement de situation, elle pensait devoir être très persuasive pour lui faire admettre les faits et finalement c'est lui qui vient au devant de ses désirs…ça l'inquiète énormément.

Elle opine du chef pourtant elle ajoute.  
« Et pour Harry comment ça se passe ? »  
« Potter n'avais pas besoin de potion d'oubli, nous lui avons effacé une partie de ses souvenirs directement dans son cerveau, ça a été très facile en réalité, très régulièrement je passe le voir et formule l'incantation qui renvoie ses souvenirs de ces sept ans là dans les limbes de sa mémoire, donc, pour lui, pas de soucis…je vais juste ajuster la formule pour que petit à petit les souvenirs réapparaissent »  
« Et…mon frère ? »  
« Lui c'est un peu plus compliqué car nous lui avons implanté de nouveaux souvenirs, ils faudra que ceux-ci s'effilochent pour que les véritables événements apparaissent sous les faux et c'est toujours un peu dangereux… »  
« Comment ça un peu dangereux ? »  
Devant la mine affolée de la rouquine il hausse les épaules.  
« Ce sont des sortilèges de magie noires qui ont permis de substituer les anciennes scènes de sa vie d'avant aux nouvelles, il nous faudra de l'aide, car il faut qu'il soit certain que les vrais souvenirs qu'il va se remémorer, ne sont pas qu'une forme de folie qui l'atteint »

« HEIN ? Ron pourrait penser qu'il devient dingue ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel irrité.  
« Oui c'est pour cela que je vous ai dit qu'il nous fallait de l'aide »

« De l'aide ? Mais de qui ? »

Au même moment un coup discret est frappé à la porte du cachot.  
«La voilà justement, notre aide, entrez Weasley ! »

La rousse fait volte face pour voir qui vient de frapper à la porte.

Elle reste saisit…se met à trembler… et ses jambes se dérobent alors qu'elle reconnaît le visiteur.

« GEORGE ? »

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? alors n'oubliez pas une petite review ça m'encourage beaucoup, merci bizzz


	12. Sans aucune limite

Un chapitre où il se passe pas mal de chose et qui était si long que je l'ai coupé en deux (l'autre partie sera publiée la semaine prochaine), Hermione se rend compte que beaucoup de chose échappent à sa compréhension, Ginny retrouve son frère mais les explications de George sont encore à venir...

Voilà j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira, je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de les lire...

Bizz à tous et bonne lecture ...Ham

* * *

Elle gare sa petite voiture suffisamment loin pour que ses parents ne la voient pas arriver ; 

Elle se demande comment ils vont réagir à ses interrogations. Elle retourne dans sa tête toutes les questions qu'elle veut leur poser

Elle se sent fébrile et inquiète, pourtant ce ne sont que ses parents et ils ont toujours été si attentifs et aimants qu'avec eux elle ne risque rien.

Elle frappe plusieurs fois à la porte de la maison sans recevoir aucune réponse ;

Elle s'inquiète, c'est le jour de fermeture du cabinet dentaire, ses parents devraient donc être présent.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'en aller, la porte s'ouvre enfin sur sa maman qu'elle s'étonne de voir encore en robe de chambre à cette heure de la journée.

« Maman, tu es malade ? »

Sa mère lui sourit gentiment, les yeux dans le vague.

« Non ma chérie mais je me sens fatiguée aujourd'hui, nous travaillons probablement trop ton père et moi, d'ailleurs ton père dort encore. »

Hermione s'approche, entre dans la maison et embrasse tendrement sa mère.

« Comment se fait il que tu sois encore en robe de chambre ? »

« Et bien je viens de me lever ma chérie, tu es d'ailleurs bien matinale je trouve »

Une drôle de crispation tord l'estomac de la jeune fille ;

« Mais maman qu'est ce que tu me raconte, nous sommes en fin d'apres midi »

La femme la regarde, indécise.

« Tu…Tu crois ? »

Son visage semble perdu, elle peine à rassembler ses idées, fronce les sourcils et finit par s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me raconte, ma chérie »

L'inquiétude de la jeune femme se transforme en panique.

« Maman est ce qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose à toi et à papa ? »

« Non…non je ne crois pas »

« Vous n'avez pas été attaqué ou quelque chose comme ça, par exemple hier, en revenant du cabinet »

Sa mère se concentre.

« Non, il y a juste eu… »

De nouveau ses yeux divaguent ;

« Quoi ? Quoi maman ?»

La femme sursaute au ton agressif de sa fille qui la presse de répondre.

« Ne crie pas comme ça Hermione, tu vas réveiller ton père »

Au mot « père » la brune inquiète, réagit en se précipitant dans l'escalier, elle grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, s'engouffre dans la chambre parentale et dans la pénombre elle distingue à sa respiration régulière, que l'auteur de ses jours dort bel et bien.

Elle redescend un peu tranquillisée.

Elle s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de sa mère, et reprend d'une voix plus douce.

« Alors dis moi, qu'est ce que tu voulais me raconter maman ? »

« Te raconter ? Ah oui, nous avons eu hier soir la visite de ce charmant médecin, que tu connais je crois ? »

Elle ouvre des yeux éberlués.

« Le docteur Grant ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas de son nom ma chérie, mais nous avons bu un verre avec lui, et nous avons discuté, ensuite il est reparti. C'est un homme très sympathique. »

« Vous avez discuté de quoi ? »

Elle fouille sa mémoire, et hausse les épaules.

«Hé bien… Honnêtement… je ne m'en souviens plus, de toi peut être… »

Elle frotte doucement ses yeux, baille et soupire.

« Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher ma chérie, tu devrais revenir un autre jour, et peut être un peu plus tard»

Visiblement elle n'avait rien enregistré de ce que sa fille lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Mais la brune ne voulait pas être venue pour rien.

« Maman, avant de partir j'aimerai te poser une question »

« Bien sur vas y »

« Heu voilà l'autre jour je cherchais un album de photo, tu sais lorsque je suis venue te rendre visite avec Harry »

« Harry ? Qui est ce ? »

La jeune fille a un temps d'arrêt puis elle note que sa mère ne se souvient visiblement pas de sa visite.

« Le garçon brun qui m'accompagnait…voyons maman, tu le connaissais visiblement »

Une moue agacée s'affiche sur le visage de sa mère.

« Désolée chérie, mais tu n'as jamais emmené de garçons à la maison »

Sa fille la regarde, ravalant des larmes de frustration.

« Je voulais aussi te demander d'où venaient ces photos que tu avais dans le petit coffret en bois, caché dans ton placard, des photos un peu spéciales… qui étaient animées, tu te souviens ? »

Sa mère éclate de rire, un rire enfantin et qui sonne faux.

« Des photos animées, tu me fais une farce c'est ça ? »

Elle comprend qu'elle ne tirera aucun autre renseignement de la femme, elle se lève, prend son sac puis enlace doucement sa maman.

« Au revoir maman, je repasserais bientôt, tu devrais te recoucher, tu as raison »

Sa mère regarde ailleurs, l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

La jeune femme rejoint sa voiture, s'assoit au volant et éclate en sanglot.

Il entre dans le bureau de la directrice de l'école.

« Asseyez vous Kingsley »

Le grand homme prend un fauteuil en face de la sorcière qui le transperce de son regard vif.

« Vous y êtes allé ? »

« Oui, ils me connaissent et me font confiance, je leur ai dit que j'étais inquiet pour leur fille, à cause des photos qu'elle et Harry avaient trouvé, nous avons bu un verre et j'ai mis de la poudre d'oubliette dans les leurs, ils étaient occupés à la cuisine et ne se sont aperçu de rien »

« Parfait, et la poudre fera effet combien de temps ? »

S'inquiète la vieille femme

« Pas très longtemps j'en ai peur, c'est un pis aller, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle vienne leur poser des questions, je pensent qu'ils auraient eu du mal à mentir encore à leur fille, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, qu'ils en avaient assez d'occulter devant elle, tout ce qu'elle a été.»

« Je crois que nous en avons tous assez de tous ces mensonges »

Soupire la directrice.

« Mais nous devons être forts, c'est pour leur bien, je suis heureuse que Remus, Tonks et Maugrey aient déjoué l'attaque dont les trois allaient être victime chez Miss Granger »

«C'était simple, ils les ont repérés rapidement, mais s'il y a d'autres attaques, ce ne seront certainement pas des seconds couteaux qui interviendrons et nous devrons être encore plus concentré. Je retournerais les voir les parent d'Hermione dans un jour ou deux, pour évaluer s'ils doivent ingurgiter de nouveau un peu de poudre ou non »

« Très bien je vous laisse vous occuper de cela. Merci Kingsley»

L'homme se lève et prend congé rapidement.

La jeune femme arrête sa voiture dans le parking souterrain de son vieil immeuble, elle est bouleversée et ne comprend plus rien, sa mère lui a-t-elle joué la comédie ? non elle n'en a pas l'impression…

Elle a longuement pleuré et ses yeux lui font mal, elle se sent si perdue, Elle voulait passer à la librairie mais elle ne s'en sent pas le courage.

Que dirait elle à Jenny si elle venait à l'interroger sur sa petite mine et ses yeux rouges et puis elle se sent si bizarre, pas fatiguée non, juste bizarre ;

Elle a décidé de faire un peu de rangement dans les nombreux ouvrages précieux qu'elle ramène fréquemment chez elle, pour les répertorier et faire les fiches de lecture leur correspondant, pour ses clients les plus exigeants.

Elle traverse le petit parking sombre pour aller prendre l'ascenseur qui est à son opposé. Elle a toujours eu horreur de traverser cet endroit désert en fin de journée, elle presse donc le pas, en regardant fébrilement autours d'elle.

Elle se rapproche de l'ascenseur, elle a hâte d'être dans la relative sécurité de sa cabine.

Quand brusquement, de derrière un pilier surgis un homme très grand et très mince portant la même cape noire que l'homme qui lui avait parlé dans le couloir du stade. Son visage maigre est bizarrement tordu et l'expression en est effrayante.

Il s'avance résolument vers elle en la regardant froidement…

Elle sent qu'il ne lui veut pas du bien…une sorte de pressentiment, elle recule sans le quitter des yeux…

Il plonge sa main dans la poche de son vêtement et elle le fixe terrorisée…

Sa peur est décuplée par le fait qu'elle soit seule et isolée dans ce parking, à la merci de cet inconnu. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Se concentre, il faut qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle se défende sinon, elle pense qu'elle mourra là sur le sol de béton brut de ce lieu inhospitalier.

Tout à coup, l'homme, le visage déformé par la stupeur fixe tout autour d'elle…

…Un halo bleuté… qui l'entoure toute entière.

Il a un moment d'hésitation… pendant lequel elle se sent aspirée, comme arrachée brusquement, par une force incommensurable, à l'extérieur d'elle même et en une fraction de seconde quitte son corps, qui s'affaisse sur le sol.

Elle se retrouve à l'état de pur esprit… derrière l'homme, Elle n'a plus de consistance, elle s'élève, se démultiplie et ressent qu'elle détient une vérité abyssale …

Envahit de plénitude, elle SAIT…et elle peut le désarmer sans même le toucher, sa baguette volant à l'autre bout du parking.

Puis s'élevant à quelques mètres au dessus de lui, elle le voit terrorisé tourner à toute vitesse sur lui-même pour distinguer qui lui a fait cela.

Elle se sent puissante et sans aucune limite, elle se rend compte que la performance qu'elle vient d'accomplir n'a été possible que parce qu'elle avait quitté l'enveloppe réductrice de son propre corps, ce dernier étant toujours allongé sur le sol entouré de la brillante lumière bleue.

L'homme disparaît soudain et elle réintègre brutalement son état physique et ce faisant…s'évanouit…

_deux jours plus tard…suite_

«Georges ? Co…comment est ce possible ? »

Elle se lève renversant sa chaise, et se jette dans ses bras, il n'a pas encore dit un mot, mais il la reçoit et la serre contre lui, sans pouvoir empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues et de s'insinuer dans son épaisse barbe rousse.

La jeune fille s'accroche avec désespoir à son pull qu'elle mouille, secouée de sanglots, le jeune homme regarde tristement le maître des potions, incertain de ce qu'il doit faire.

« Miss Weasley, je vous en prie cessez vos simagrées, nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur la conduite à tenir concernant votre frère Ronald »

Elle lève la tête, le visage baigné de larmes.

«Vous ne vous reposez jamais vous ? Avez-vous jamais ressenti dans votre vie le moindre sentiment ? »

Haussement d'épaules de l'homme qui la regarde froidement.

« Je crois que là n'est pas le propos et tant que vous ferez des remarques aussi écervelées nous ne nous serez pas très utile, et nous n'avancerons pas vite »

« Bon Weasley nous… »

« ATTENDEZ UN PEU ! »

La jeune femme vient de donner un énorme coup de poing sur le coin du bureau et le professeur sursaute. Elle retient un cri de douleur et frotte son poing meurtri…

Elle palie la douleur en se mettant à hurler.

« JE VEUX des explications »

Puis se tournant vers son frère retrouvé.

« George explique moi… où étais tu pendant tout ce temps ? »

Elle renifle, se retire de son étreinte et le scrute d'un œil avide.

« Nous étions certain que tu étais mort…et nous n'avions pas retrouvé ton corps c'était si surréaliste, pas d'enterrement mais plus de frère quand même, Fred ne s'en est jamais remis il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même… »

Au prénom de son jumeau, le garçon s'affaisse et s'effondre sur la chaise qui traîne à coté de lui.

Il prend son visage entre ses mains et quelques longues minutes s'écoulent, pendant lesquelles les deux autres ne bronchent pas.

Puis relevant la tête il regarde celle qui est sa sœur et qui en quatre ans d'absence est devenue une femme.

Il sent son cœur se serrer devant son visage qui porte les stigmates de beaucoup de stress et de douleur il se dit que ce n'est pas juste, elle est encore si jeune elle n'aurait pas du vivre des moments si difficiles…

La voix douce de la jeune fille s'élève.

« Raconte moi Georges, pourquoi n'as-tu donné aucune nouvelle ? »

Il secoue sa trop longue crinière rousse, se passe la main dans la barbe d'un roux plus foncé qui lui mange le visage…

Il dévisage sa sœur d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

« Crois tu vraiment Ginny que si j'avais pu le faire je ne vous aurais pas donné de nouvelles ? »

« Je…non …je ne crois pas non …mais j'aimerais juste comprendre… »

Elle se tord les mains, consciente qu'elle vient de le blesser, ses yeux se remplissent de nouveau de larmes.

Elle le fixe avec intensité, il est maigre, ses joues sont creuses et s'il n'avait pas sa barbe il aurait sûrement l'air mal en point. Mais c'est son regard qui lui serre le plus le cœur, elle n'y trouve plus cet éclair de malice perpétuel qui le caractérisait, au contraire elle y lit toute la misère du monde.

_Mon dieu George qu'as-tu vécu de si terrible pour avoir perdu cet éclat qui te rendait si particulier_

« C'est une très longue histoire Ginny et pas très gaie, je ne suis pas certain que tu ais envie de l'entendre »

« On parie George Weasley ? »

Elle a répliqué vivement.

Sa bouche à lui se fend d'un sourire, elle a peut être grandi mais pour autant, ses réparties sont toujours aussi acerbes.

Mais le professeur Rogue exaspéré par la conversation les ramène tous deux à la réalité qui les presse.

« Votre conversation mondaine devra attendre un peu car nous devons parler de votre autre nigaud de frère »

La jeune fille se lève comme une furie aux paroles blessantes de l'homme, c'est plus qu'elle ne peut en supporter ;

Le jeune homme lui saisit le bras et la force à se rasseoir ;

« Ginny, si je suis ici avec toi et si bientôt je vais retrouver notre famille, c'est grâce à Séverus, je te promets de tout te raconter mais pour l'instant écoutons le… »

Elle se rassied en maugréant, mais tient dans la sienne la main de son frère, qu'elle se sent incapable de lâcher.

« Enfin ! »

Le professeur les fixe tout les deux.

« Votre frère Ronald a eu des souvenirs remplacés par d'autres, qui bien entendu sont tous faux mais que nous avons essayé quand même de coller à une certaine réalité, à savoir …comme vous aviez disparut et que nous vous pensions tous mort… nous lui avons implanté un souvenirs de vous, vous noyant à l'adolescence dans un lac.

Il est persuadé d'avoir assisté à votre enterrement et pourtant… malgré que ce soit un souvenir implanté… il refuse votre mort, ainsi lorsqu'il parle de sa famille il dit qu'il a des frères jumeaux sans jamais signaler votre disparition…c'est quelque chose que nous avons du mal à comprendre… il a un cerveau très complexe… »

Puis ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer une remarque acide.

« Pourtant j'ai toujours cru pendant ses années d'école qu'il n'y avait que du vide qui l'habitait… »

Soupir d'exaspération de la rousse.

« En quoi George peut il nous aider ? » siffle t elle

« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, lorsque nous laisserons les faux souvenirs de votre frère s'effilocher jusqu'à disparaître et les vrais revenir dans sa mémoire, nous devrons être très prudent car il pensera perdre la raison et votre autre frère ici présent sera pour lui, la preuve flagrante que ce qu'il pensait être la vérité, est faux… puisque ce jeune homme est en fait bien vivant… »

« Comme ça il comprendra que les nouveaux souvenirs qui s'imposent à lui sont sa i _vraie réalité ? _/i »

L'homme opine de la tête

« Exactement, vous êtes moins sotte que vous en avez l'air… »

Elle simule une révérence en grognant.

« Merci pour le compliment… »

Le jumeau présent secoue la tête d'énervement, mais n'intervient pas dans l'échange.

Elle se tourne vers lui, à nouveau émue.

« Ca va faire un grand choc à tout le monde de te revoir… »

Il affiche un air triste.

« Pour l'instant, je ne vais revoir personne Ginny… »

« HEIN ? QUOI ? MAIS TU… »

Le garçon la dévisage avec un air de grande lassitude.

« STOP JEUNE FILLE ! TAISEZ VOUS ET POUR UNE FOIS ECOUTEZ ! »

Les mains sur les hanches, le maître de potions a fait le tour de son bureau et se plante devant elle, furieux.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, il ne faut pas que l'ordre sache ce que nous complotons… à savoir les laisser retrouver leurs mémoires… si votre frère réapparaît brusquement, ça va tout compliquer car il risque d'y avoir des dérapages, votre autre jumeau va complètement changer de comportement avec tout le monde et votre grand benêt roux risque de se douter de quelque chose, George interviendra au bon moment… »

« Mais je trouve ça horriblement cruel pour Fred et papa et maman… enfin tout le monde, c'est ignoble… »

Le garçon se racle la gorge. Sa voix est cassée par toutes ces années ou elle a si peu servie. Il lui murmure tristement.

« Ca ne va pas durer indéfiniment Ginny et puis de toute façon ils pensent tous que je suis mort alors ne vaut il pas mieux penser à Ron et faire que son retour dans notre monde se passe le mieux possible »

Elle réfléchit longuement et finit par admettre à contre cœur qu'il a raison.

Elle lui demande timidement.

« Tu va loger où pendant ce temps ? »

« Dans la petite maison de Séverus, impasse des tisseurs, peu de gens de l'ordre y viennent et elle très bien protégée contre les intrusions, j'y serai à l'abri et toi tu pourra venir me voir »

L'homme en noir intervient violemment.

« Certainement pas ! Elle peut être suivie à tout moment et on se demanderait pourquoi elle vient chez moi ! »

Le garçon se lève et lui fait face, la rousse est étonnée de l'autorité tranquille qu'il dégage en toisant le professeur, ce n'est plus le jeune homme fougueux d'il y a quatre ans, il y a dans son comportement une sorte de sagesse induite qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Désolé Séverus, je veux bien me passer encore un moment de ma famille, mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma sœur je veux qu'elle puisse me rendre visite quand elle le désirera, que vous soyez d'accord ou non »

« Des menaces Weasley ? »

Ils s'opposent du regard quelques dizaines de secondes, puis le jeune homme reprend plus doucement

« Non Séverus des conseils…elle pourra venir, à la fréquence et au moment que vous le déciderez…mais, et c'est sans concession, je veux la voir … »

L'homme grommelle puis acquiesce en fixant la jeune femme

« Quand je vous le dirai, vous pourrez lui rendre visite…mais toujours le soir…et n'enfreignez pas mes consignes…jamais »

« Demain soir ! »

Les deux hommes la regardent surpris.

Elle… s'adressant à son frère.

« Oui ! Je veux que tu me raconte cette période de ta vie George, je veux comprendre… alors je viendrais demain soir à l'impasse du tisseur »

« Maintenant donnez moi cette fichue potion il faut que je parte »

Crache t elle en direction de l'homme dont les cheveux noirs balaient le visage et de qui elle ne peut voir l'expression.

Il va jusqu'à son armoire et en tire un petit flacon de verre identique au premier à part la couleur de la potion, celle ci étant d'un doux orangé.

« Trois gouttes dans ce que vous voulez de toute façon elle n'a aucun goût, deux fois par semaine serait parfait »

Elle saisit le flacon, serre une dernière fois son frère contre elle et dissimule son trouble en quittant prestement ce cachot qu'elle déteste.

Le barbu reste pensif en regardant la porte se refermer et murmure.

« Demain soir tu sauras tout Ginny, je te le promets »

L'homme pénètre dans la vielle forteresse qui abritait en plein coeur de l'Angleterre, et dans des temps reculé, sous des serres immenses, chauffée hivers comme été, une ancienne magnanerie qui est maintenant abandonnée.

Il est toujours stupéfait que la mégalomanie d'une seule personne ai réussit à développer ce projet insensé, avoir de la soie pour son usage personnel. La plus belle et la plus fine de préférence.

Il secoue la tête et se rend là où le nouveau maître l'attend, dans la geôle glaciale qui lui sert de bureau.

Il frappe à la porte et la voix marmoréenne lui intime l'ordre d'entrer.

« Alors ? »

Pas de formule de politesse, juste une question.

« Ses pouvoirs sont revenus en partie, elle a réussit à me désarmer, elle a certainement crue que j'allais l'attaquer et c'était le but, je ne me suis pas assez méfié et elle m'a pris par surprise...Je n'ai pas compris comment elle avais fait car elle était allongée sur le sol »

Un sourire qui le glace s'étale sur le visage couvert de cicatrice de l'homme. Sa main fine et pâle pousse vers lui une petite bourse remplie de galion.

« Voici pour vos services Carrow, maintenant c'est moi qui doit l'approcher, je vais lui envoyer un petit signe, la marque des mangemort va la démanger de nouveau, l'ultime combat va bientôt pouvoir commencer »

L'homme baisse la tête en signe de soumission et quitte prestement la cellule humide.

Il n'entend pas l'homme éclater d'un rire dément.

« Tu vas me revenir Granger, maintenant nous somme de nouveau prêt et avec toi nous vaincrons »

Si vous trouvez toujours l'histoire intéressante… une petite review ça serait super gentil et puis j'adores ça lol…bizz à tous Hamelina


	13. Un exceptionnel amour de frère

Bonsoir excusez le retard mais j'ai bcp hésité à publier ce chapitre en entier et je l'ai découpé en deux parties finalement car il était trop long, George donnera donc d'autres explications sur son retour le week end prochain...Je vous remercie tous pour vos supers reviews...Merci d'être toujours là...bizzzz à tous ...hamelina

* * *

Sur le sol du vieux parking, une petite silhouette toujours inconsciente gît sur le sol. Une cavalcade se fait entendre et deux jeunes hommes essoufflés se précipitent sur la silhouette évanouie.  
« HERMIONE ! »  
Le roux se penche vivement pour essayer d'entendre le moindre souffle sortant de la poitrine de son amie.  
Il soupire soulagé et lève la tête vers son compagnon.  
« Elle respire ! »

Le brun ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre un pilier, ils ont eu la frayeur de leur vie en apercevant au loin leur amie allongée sur le sol.

« On va la ramener dans son appartement, peux tu ramasser ses affaires Harry ? »  
Le garçon soulève le corps menu de jeune fille qui est toujours dans les pommes.  
Il embrasse doucement son front sous le regard éberlué du brun qui recueille ses affaires éparses et suit le joueur de foot qui se dirige avec son fardeau vers l'ascenseur ;  
Arrivés devant l'appartement d' Hermione, le brun fouille son sac à la recherche de ses clés et ouvre enfin la porte. Ils pénètrent tous les trois dans le petit salon et le rouquin dépose délicatement la jeune fille sur le petit canapé.

Inquiet il tapote doucement ses joues, mais elle ne se réveille pas…  
« Attend Ronald… »  
Harry s'assoit sur le bord d'une chaise, repousse les quelques boucles qui recouvrent le visage de la brune, place ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, et ferme les yeux.  
Il entre alors dans une sorte de transe qui le fait transpirer et trembler légèrement, le roux retient son souffle devant ce spectacle qui le laisse médusé.  
Tout à coup la jeune fille frémit légèrement, se met à frissonner puis ouvre ses yeux, le brun relâche son attention et s'écroule sur le sol à bout de force.  
« Harry ? Ça va ? » L'autre se penche vers lui inquiet.  
« Oui » murmure t il dans un souffle  
« Occupe toi d'elle, je vais me reposer cinq minutes »  
Et il s'allonge livide, par terre sur le petit tapis de laine blanche.

Les yeux de Ronald vont de lui à elle, un peu perdu…  
Il ne sais pas ce qu'il doit faire, alors il décide de s'occuper d'elle qui le regarde sans un mot, l'air interrogateur.  
« Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
Ses sourcils froncés elle cherche à se souvenir ;  
« J'ai un souvenir très bizarre tu sais, moi qui …enfin c'est très …j'ai eu peur…très peur et pour me défendre je suis …Mon dieu tu va me prendre pour une dingue … »  
« Je ne crois pas non…expliques moi… »  
« Hé bien je suis…heu …sortie de mon corps… et tu vois j'étais quand même, allongée sur le sol…j'ai vu mon corps …d'en haut…et à l'état de souffle, d'esprit je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… j'ai désarmée ce type qui portait une cape, rien qu'en le désirant très fort… et après je ne me souviens plus de rien…Maintenant je ne sais pas si finalement je n'ai pas rêvée ? »  
Elle le fixe en attendant sa réaction.  
Il tend sa main et caresse doucement sa joue en lui souriant doucement.  
« Depuis que je vous connais toi et Harry, on ne peux pas dire que les événements que vous m'avez racontés soient très rationnels alors même si c'est encore pire que d'habitude toi te  
_Dédoublant … peut on dire cela ? _…hé bien pourquoi pas ? Je suis prêt à te croire de toute manière »  
Elle se redresse, prend son visage entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres douces sur celles du garçon qui répond avec toute la tendresse possible à cette délicieuse caresse.

« Hé vous deux…Par contre moi je trouve CA… TRES bizarre… depuis quand êtes vous si… intime ? »  
Les deux jeunes gens éclatent de rire en voyant la mine offusquée du garçon qui vient de se relever du tapis où il était allongé.  
« Ca pour le coup tu ne nous croirais pas » rigole le rouquin.  
« Tu crois ? »  
La jeune fille prend la parole.  
'Tu vois Harry… Ron et moi avions l'impression de nous connaître très très bien, alors nous nous sommes ;;; redécouvert en quelque sorte… et en fait nous sommes certain que nous étions…bien plus que de simples amis dans notre autre vie »  
Elle a baissé la voix, un peu gênée par son aveu.  
Le brun la regarde interloqué.  
« Tu entends quoi par redécouvert ? »  
Les deux autres se regardent en rougissant violemment, elle se mord la lèvre et le rouquin vire au violet.

« Ooh je… ok je… j'ai… compris… »  
Il en bafouille de surprise, puis en voyant la mine gênée de ses compagnons, il éclate de rire et goguenard.  
« Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps en tout cas »

« C'est bon Potter, le sujet est clos si tu permets »  
Le garçon lui lance un regard peu amène qui fait encore plus rire le brun, si cela est possible.

Une fois sa crise d'hilarité passée, il se demande à la jeune fille d'expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'est réellement déroulé.  
Lorsqu'elle parle du halo bleuté qui entourait son corps le jeune homme lui avoue qu'elle en était entourée également lorsqu'ils étaient dans la chambre de ses parents et qu'ils avaient découvert les photos.  
Il réfléchit cinq minutes.  
« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que ce halo et cet état second ne te saisissent que lorsque tu es en proie à une très vive émotion, les photos chez tes parents, et la peur de te faire attaquer ce soir…»  
Elle opine de la tête, d'accord avec son hypothèse, puis prise d'une soudaine prise de conscience.  
« Mais tous les deux, que faisiez vous là ? On ne devait pas se revoir avant demain. »

L'athlète se tourne vers elle et explique.  
«Je me suis rendu au stade où j'ai rencontré notre ami ici présent, il s'est mis à avoir violemment mal au crâne, sa cicatrice était bizarre et il m'a supplié de l'emmener chez toi car il ressentait tu étais en danger…et il avait raison »  
« Comment savais tu cela Harry ? »  
« Aucune idée, c'était obsessionnel depuis que ma cicatrice avait commencée à me faire souffrir et il fallait que j'aille te voir, Ron a gentiment pris sa voiture et quand nous avons vu que tu n'étais pas chez toi à cette heure et pas à la librairie non plus, nous y étions passés avant, nous avons compris qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… »

Le jeune homme roux marche de long en large dans le petit salon.

« Mais que sommes nous ? Toi Harry tu guéris avec tes mains, toi Hermione tu arrive à sortir de ton corps et moi je suis certain que je dois faire des trucs bizarres aussi, puisqu'un jour j'ai disparu en plein match…Non en fait la vraie question est…Qui sommes nous ? »

La jeune fille réfléchie, puis timidement suggère.

« Et si nous étions des sortes de…Sorciers ! »

Elle vient de transplaner et se trouve juste devant la petite maison de l'impasse des tisseurs.

Elle respire profondément et frappe à la porte, elle est ponctuelle et le professeur Rogue a levé pour la circonstance les protections qui entourent la demeure. Elle se sent impatiente et fébrile.  
Elle veut savoir ce qui est arrivé à son frère, et le redoute en même temps.

La porte s'ouvre et le roux lui prend la main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur de la vieille habitation.

Ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Ils s'observent sans un mot… trop débordé par les sentiments qui affluent en eux et qui les submergent.

Il l'attire contre lui, enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure douce et pleure doucement. Elle est bouleversée, elle n'avait jamais vu George pleurer, devant sa détresse elle fond en larme à son tour et se serre convulsivement tout contre son frère.  
Ils ne peuvent parler, juste partager leur peine… de trop de séparation, de trop d'incompréhension, du manque qu'ils ont eu l'un de l'autre…

Leur étreinte dure longtemps, ils se saoulent de leur contact, de leur odeur…

… odeurs de leur famille et des êtres qui leurs sont chers. Odeurs du temps ou ils vivaient encore tous ensemble unis et heureux. Odeurs des petits matins d'été où ils partageaient une partie de Quidditch au lieu de dégnomer le jardin…Odeur des ours en peluche et de la remise à balais…Odeur de tartes et de ragoûts que leur mère mijotait avec amour pour eux tous…

Les souvenirs qui leurs reviennent sont ceux du bonheur… de tout ce qui a composé, en des temps qui leurs semblent très lointains, leurs jeunes vies.

Elle se détache enfin de lui et sans lâcher sa main l'entraîne sur le vieux canapé défoncé.  
Ils s'assoient tous les deux en se regardant intensément, des larmes coulent toujours sur les joues du jeune homme.  
Elle attend qu'il se calme, elle sait intuitivement que ses larmes sont salvatrices et qu'il a besoin de cela pour pouvoir évacuer une partie de la douleur qu'il ressent.

Elle sent son cœur se serrer en le dévisageant. Ses traits sont si tendus, Il a l'air si fatigué, si désespéré, elle peut lire en lui tout un monde de souffrance et d'événements épouvantables qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Elle se décide à prendre la parole.

Elle murmure d'une voix douce.  
« Fred, Je voudrais… enfin si tu est prêt…que tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ? »

Il relève la tête vers elle, opine et commence à raconter en essayant de ne pas trembler.

« Je vais te raconter Ginny, bien que je pense que ce ne soit pas un récit facile à entendre pour une jeune fille de ton âge, mais je sais que tu es forte c'est pour cela que je vais tout te dire »

_Flash back _

Ce soir là, lors de cette terrible nuit où ils étaient tous partis pour tenter de sauver ces deux familles de sorciers acculés par les Mangemorts dans la forêt du comté de Great Hangleton, lui s'était un peu éloigné des autres.

Sans le vouloir, insidieusement…

Il n'avait jamais été comme Fred un peu tête brûlée, lui se contentait de le suivre, mais il préférait le calme à l'agitation, la diplomatie au conflit… c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient si complémentaire tous les deux…

Cette épouvantable nuit, il déambulait dans le brouillard pénétrant sans savoir où il se trouvait, l'opacité ambiante rendait impossible pour espoir d'orientation.  
Alors il continuait à avancer tenant fermement sa baguette devant lui, terrorisé car bien qu'il fût courageux, se retrouver dans ce monde de ténèbres obscures l'oppressait, et il cherchait avant tout à rattraper quelqu'un qu'il connaissait pour ne plus ressentir cette effrayante solitude.

Il marcha longtemps dans cette forêt qui possédait pour les Mangemorts une position stratégique et qui ne connu à cause de cela que saccage et ruine pendant cette bataille.

Il n'en pouvait plus car il lui semblait qu'il avait déambulé pendant des heures en tournant probablement en rond, il frissonnait car il avait perdu l'écharpe que sa mère lui avait tricotée et sa robe de sorcier ne possédait pas de col pouvant le protéger de l'humidité ambiante.

De temps à autre un cri retentissait déchirant la nuit, sans que pour autant il sache d'où il venait. Parfois à la faveur d'une trouée dans le brouillard, il voyait un éclair de lumière lui prouvant la réalité des combats qui se déroulait au coeur de ces bois touffus.

Sa fatigue diminuant sa vigilance, il voulu s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits et s'aperçu qu'il longeait les ruines d'une maison incendiée, il s'approcha avec circonspection et pénétra dans la cave de la demeure, seul morceau qui paraissait avoir échappé aux flammes.

Il se retrouva dans un fouillis de papiers et de vieux documents, oublié là probablement depuis le sinistre. L'obscurité l'empêchait de distinguer correctement les contours des choses et épuisé, il s'allongea sur la paperasse jonchant le sol et s'endormit.

Il pensait avoir passé probablement plusieurs heures dans le souterrain humide.

Pourtant il n'avait pas été dans la bonne direction. Mais ne le savait pas…  
Il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup… seul.

Il fut réveillé brutalement par des Mangemorts qui pointaient sous sa gorge leurs baguettes de sorcier, il était entouré d'une demie douzaine d'entre eux qui ricanaient en le regardant.

Il fit un bond en avant pour essayer de saisir sa baguette mais un violent coup de pied à la mâchoire le fit s'effondrer sur le sol, cloué de douleur et la bouche remplie de sang.

« Voyez vous ça…Un Weasley, et pas n'importe lequel ! Jolie prise »

Il reconnaissait la voix froide et coupante qui s'échappait de la cagoule du mangemort qui parlait.

« Je les hais ces sang pur qui fraternisent avec l'ennemis, qui pensent valoir mieux que nous en acceptant dans leur rang, des sangs de bourbe et des moldus, quelle impudence ! Le seigneur des ténèbres saura leur faire payer »

« On le tue ? »

« Non il faut l'emmener à notre maître il aura quoi en faire, ce Weasley… je pense que c'est un cadeau pour lui…»

Ils le tirèrent sans ménagement pour le remettre sur ses pieds et ce fut le début de son calvaire.

Ils transplanérent dans le manoir qui tenait lieu de cachette au seigneur des ténèbres et ce fut lui en personne qui s'occupa de George.

Il fut d'abord jeté dans un sombre cachot aux murs voûtés. Il y était maintenu dans le noir en permanence, peu de nourriture, pas de contact humain à part le mangemort qui venait deux fois par jour pour lui donner un immonde brouet d'eau et de pain moisi. La solitude devenait chaque jour plus pesante, le fait d'être privé de lumière brouillait ses sens, il ne savait ni quel jour, ni quelle heure il était.

Ses défenses s'amoindrissaient, il pensait sans cesse à sa famille, à leur inquiétude à tous et il se rongeait les sangs sachant quel désespoir devait être le leur.

Au bout de quelques jours, son geôlier vint le chercher pour l'emmener auprès du monstre reptilien.  
Il fut jeté à ses pieds avec brutalité, il était faible mais c'était juré de résister et de ne mourir qu'en vrai Griffondor.

« Weasley… » La voix était sifflante et l'intonation glaciale.  
Il redressa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux mais un doloris le brisa dans son élan, les fulgurantes douleurs qui parcouraient son corps ne lui laissaient pas le loisir de souffler, lorsque l'autre leva le sort, il était exsangue de souffrance.

Il pensait que la fin était proche mais la vision de Fred s'imposa alors à lui et il su que pour son frère il ne pouvait renoncer. Ils étaient lié depuis la matrice qu'ils avaient partagés et il savait que son double ne se relèverait pas de sa disparition, il décida alors de tout faire pour rester en vie.

Il ne leva plus la tête vers le mage noir, il resta humblement prostré alors que sa colère le poussait à le provoquer.

L'autre siffla menaçant.  
« Jamais plus tu ne lèves tes yeux impures sur moi immonde vermine… »

« Maintenant tu écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire… tu dois m'aider et faire venir ta copie ici, j'ai besoin de vous deux… »  
La fin de la phrase se perd un chuintement inaudible.

Le jeune homme effondré sur le sol bouge à peine, ses épaules sont secouées doucement d'imperceptibles tremblements.

Les yeux injectés de sang ne le quittent pas du regard.

Le garçon se dresse en riant faiblement et lâche d'une voix brisée.

« JAMAIS ! »

Le sort qui le projeta sur le mur de pierre de la salle où ils se trouvaient lui brisa l'épaule et il s'évanouit sous la douleur.

Il ne fut plus jamais en paix à partir de ce moment.

Ses rencontres quasi quotidiennes avec le monstre le laissaient à chaque fois, plus brisé que la veille.  
Il le torturait avec une constante régularité, sa cruauté n'ayant d'égal que sa volonté de le faire céder.  
Chaque jour la même demande du monstre, chaque jour le même refus de George qui ne cédait jamais à sa supplique…pour protéger son frère.

Chaque jour de nouvelles blessures qui formaient sur le sol de sa cellule des flaques cramoisies qui séchaient en laissant flotter autours de lui une épouvantable odeur de mort.

Le garçon s'accrochait, pour ne pas devenir fou, aux souvenirs qu'il avait de son frère.

Il s'inventait un monde du passé où redevenu un enfant il quittait par la pensée cet endroit où on le martyrisait.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits lui et Fred parlaient un langage connu d'eux seuls, une sorte de synthèse de leurs connaissance communes qu'ils partageaient en un code complexe qui leur permettait de communiquer sans être compris des autres membres de leur famille.  
Leurs complémentarité leur permettait de finir les phrase l'un de l'autre en parfaite osmose, ils étaient si soudés par leur amour de frères qu'ils étaient quasiment prisonnier l'un de l'autre, pour autant aucun des deux n'était le dominant ou le dominé, ils se complétaient parfaitement et jamais aucune différence ou jalousie n'était venue les trahir.

Jours apres jours, dans sa sombre cellule, le jeune homme assit à même le sol se balançait, ses bras serrés autours de ses jambes repliées contre son torse. Il marmonnait d'étranges vocables qui l'emmenaient dans un lointain pays ou un autre petit garçon roux lui répondait dans le même langage insolite. 

Il regarde la jeune fille blottie contre lui qui sanglote doucement en écoutant son récit, il ne sent pas les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues à lui aux souvenirs de tant de douleur passées.

Il s'en veut de la faire souffrir en lui infligeant ces horreurs et pourtant il se sent soulagé de pouvoir les partager pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps… avec quelqu'un de sa famille, quelqu'un qui l'aime… lui qui a été sevré d'amour pendant ces longues années.

« Pourquoi voulait il que tu lui ramène Fred ? »

« Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard Ginny, Voldemort était un puissant sorcier, il avait beaucoup étudié la magie noire. Tu sais que sa plus grande peur était la mort, c'est pour cela qu'il avait séparé son âmes en six morceaux qu'il avait caché dans les horcruxes »

« Oui mais…toi… »

« Attends… il avait découvert le sort gémellaire… c'est un sort ancestral ce qui lie deux jumeaux…enfin des jumeaux une peu particulier… Il faut que ce soit de vrais jumeaux et qu'ils soient tous les deux liés par une force si pure, un amour si profond que leur complémentarité serait de ce fait un pouvoir immense, dont eux ne se douteraient même pas. Un pouvoir contre la mort. »

Sa sœur le regarde comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois

« Toi et Fred… »

« Oui, il avait découvert que nous étions ce « genre » de jumeaux et _tu sais qui_ commençait, je crois, à paniquer car Harry avait déjà détruit des horcruxes et il se sentait faiblir… Si Harry réussissait à détruire ceux qui restaient… il mourrait … »

« C'est ce qui s'est passé…Mais que voulait il de vous ??? »

« Son seul problème était qu'il fallait que nous soyons d'accord tous les deux…Il voulait implanter… un Horcruxe en nous »

« Un Horcruxe ? »

« Oui un de ceux qu'il avait déjà, mais il fallait pour ce faire que Fred et moi l'acceptions tous les deux, il pensait qu'il m'obligerait, en me torturant, à céder et à aller chercher Fred, je pense que si je l'avait fait il aurait eu gain de cause, car nous aurions cédé l'un et l'autre pour ne pas voir notre jumeau se faire torturer »

« Mon dieu comment est ce possible ? »

« Et bien une fois le morceau de son âme implanté en nous, comme nous sommes de vrais jumeaux, c'est comme si nous étions une seule et même personne, pour détruire cet Horcruxe il n'y avait qu'un moyen, c'est que l'un de nous deux tue l'autre, personne n'aurait pu le faire à notre place. »

« Pourquoi ? »

«Parce que le sort gémellaire nous lie, nos sentiments fraternels nous rendent pour cela invincible, et comme nous aurions été incapable l'un comme l'autre de tuer notre frère, il était certain d'être immortel car nous n'aurions jamais détruit cet Horcruxe… »

La jeune fille horrifiée ne peut retenir un gémissement …

Ainsi ce monstre voulait se servir de leur exceptionnel amour de frères pour les lier à lui…Et sans l'abnégation et le courage de George il aurait probablement réussi.

Bouleversée, elle prend la main de son frère et la caresse doucement, elle y voit nombre de cicatrices témoin des tortures subies et ne peux à travers ses larmes, s'empêcher de la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

Alors ça vous a plu ?? une petite review ça serait gentil ... merci ...bizz à tous Hamelina


	14. Tu es un trés grand sorcier

C'est la suite directe du chapitre précédent que j'avais coupé en deux parce qu'il était trop long. George continue de raconter sa triste histoire…Harry lui découvre une partie de la vérité les concernant…Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre…Merci à tous les adorables revieweurs que vous êtes et merci de continuer à m'encourager.Bizzz à tous… Ham

* * *

Les grands yeux interrogatifs de sa soeur le gêne un peu. Il sait qu'elle va vouloir savoir et il sait qu'il y a des événements qu'il ne pourra jamais lui raconter.

Elle demande enfin.  
«Expliques moi George, comment es tu sortis de cet épouvantable endroit ? »

Elle lève vers lui des yeux implorants  
Il décide de lui raconter la suite et fin de l'histoire, en omettant toutefois certains détails qui ont fait de lui un être tellement plus complexe que celui qu'il était il y a quatre ans.

_Il fut torturé par Voldemort tellement de fois que sa perception du temps en fut complètement éradiqué.  
Il souffrait avec tant d'intensité… ses bourreaux, le mage mais aussi ses Mangemorts qui après un moment ont fait de lui une loque, sans qu'il pu lui rester la moindre parcelle de fierté, Ils l'avaient tous ravalé au rang d'esclave dans le sens le plus littéral et écoeurant du terme…  
Ce qu'il avait réellement subit, il ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer à personne, surtout pas à sa sœur, il ne pouvait que l'enfouir dans les méandres de sa mémoire, l'oublier pour essayer de vivre sans se remémorer les atroces punitions subies alors qu'il était à leur merci.  
Il se sentait brisé, fini, il avait été tellement humilié que la seule délivrance qui lui semblait acceptable était la mort.  
Le seul à savoir la vérité était Séverus, il avait été Mangemorts, il connaissait donc les atrocités que le mage et ses sbires pouvaient infliger à un prisonnier.  
Il était celui qui l'avait sauvé et il lui vouerait jusqu'à sa mort un infinie gratitude et même plus que cela, Séverus était celui qui l'avait ramené à a réalité… à la vie, à un semblant de vie, il ne pourrait jamais être plus proche de quelqu'un à présent qu'il ne l'était de lui en ce moment, sa fragilité n'avait d'égal que l'attachement qu'il avait pour l'homme.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait ramené chez lui, dépressif et suicidaire, l'homme avait essayé de le ramener à la vie en le forçant à comprendre que son jeune frère avait un imminent besoin de lui et c'est ce qui l'a convaincu que le monde réel valait peut être le coup qu'il fasse un effort pour y revenir.  
Et Fred bien sur, son jumeau, son double, la personne a laquelle il était le plus attaché au monde, celui a qui il lui serait totalement impossible de raconter ce qu'il avait subit sans mourir de honte.  
Celui dont il voulait que le regard limpide soit toujours bienveillant et plein d'amour. Il tremblait de le voir, d'entendre les questions qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui poser et il savait qu'à lui il ne pourrait pas mentir Mais ce qui était le plus pénible c'était de penser au regard de pitié qu'il lui lancerait et a la gêne qui ne manquerait pas de s'installer entre eux et ça, il savait que jamais il ne le supporterait.  
C'est pour cela que Séverus Rogue avait trouvé cette idée qui le protégeait de ces confrontations qu'il redoutait, le faire habiter chez lui, il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité auprès de l'homme à qui il vouait une reconnaissance sans borne et un attachement presque malsain._

_Séverus Rogue était lors de la seconde guerre toujours Mangemort et espion pour Dumbledore. A l'époque, il jouait un dangereux double jeu, certain avait une indéfectible confiance en lui alors que d'autre ne pouvait que le haïr, il s'en fichait et jonglait royalement entre ses deux rôles avec un flegme et une arrogance dont il ne se départissait jamais.  
Lorsque le mage noir avait été détruit, il avait continué à se mouvoir dans les eaux troubles de l'espionnage, plus par goût personnel que pour rendre de réel service à la communauté sorcière.  
Il était à ce point devenu égocentrique que seul son intérêt lui importait. _

Pourtant, plusieurs mois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait appris un jour tout à fait accidentellement par Draco Malfoy qu'il y avait dans les cachots de son père un prisonnier , qui était détenu là depuis plusieurs année, il se retint de ne pas se précipiter pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.  
Il manipula habilement son ancien élève pour lui extirper des renseignements, ce ne fut pas un travail de longue haleine, le jeune serpentard ayant toujours voué une admiration sans borne au sombre professeur. L'homme lui portait un intérêt poli et factice qui inspirait au jeune homme méprisé par son père un semblant d'affection.  
Ce fut ce sentiment bien entretenu par le professeur qui précipita l'évasion du jumeau Weasley.

L'ancien maître des potions, dont nul ne savait la motivation, oeuvrait dans l'ombre depuis des années pour que le garçon aux yeux d'acier se défasse de la marque des fous qui encombrait son bras et sa jeunesse.  
Malgré la disparition du mégalomane qui était leur chef de file, les anciens fidèles du monstre continuaient, sous une appellation plus noire encore, de vouloir renverser les précaires barrières qui maintenaient le monde sorcier dans une paix relative.

Il se passa un événement grave qui précipita les choses et le serpentard détruit par cette atrocité fomentée par son père, aida son ancien professeur à libérer le garçon brisé qui survivait dans les cachots de son père.  
L'évasion ne pu se faire que dans le plus grand secret, les deux hommes étant les seuls à savoir.  
Personne ne devait suspecter que le jeune homme fut mêlé de près ou de loin à la disparition du rouquin, sinon sa vie ne vaudrait plus très chère, Lucius Malfoy ayant une conception très personnelle de son rôle de père, il n'hésiterai pas à faire supprimer celui qu'il considérerait malgré le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, comme un traître.

Il leur fallut plusieurs semaines pour mettre au point la fuite du jeune homme.  
Ce fut ainsi que Séverus Rogue trois mois plus tôt s'introduisit dans la fameuse demeure Malfoy, dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité. Le jeune homme blond avait levé une partie des sorts qu'ils connaissaient et qui entouraient le riche manoir.  
Ils en restaient d'autres pourtant dont il n'avait aucune compréhension, des sorts très anciens qui autorisaient ou refusaient l'accès de la propriété aux personnes extérieures.  
Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette passion de Rogue pour la magie noire, ils n'auraient probablement jamais pu sortir le garçon de l'ignoble geôle où il dépérissait. L'homme avait en effet travaillé lorsqu'il était très jeune au service du mage, sur des sorts de protections extrêmement complexes que lui seul maîtrisait, pour rendre le château où se terrait son maître, totalement invulnérable aux effractions.

L'évasion fut complexe et George n'en connaissait pas les tenants, ni les aboutissants, il savait juste qu'il avait vu Draco, qui jusque là était totalement indifférent à son sort, lui confier un soir de se tenir près. Il lui fournit des vêtements décents qu'il cacha derrière une pierre descellée d'un des murs du cachot où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi et son esprit était si embrumé qu'il avait pensé que c'était encore un nouveau tourment qu'ils avaient inventé pour le conforter dans son calvaire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Séverus faire irruption dans sa cellule sa cape d'invisibilité le recouvrant qu'il entrevit la fin de son long cauchemar.

L'homme, pourtant dur et impassible avait été saisit d'effroi en voyant l'état de délabrement du garçon.  
Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait survivre à ces années de sévices dont il avait été victime. Mais le garçon était jeune et résistant, il lui fallut bien plus que du repos et des soins pour qu'il réussisse de nouveau à parler et à se tenir debout, mais l'attention que lui porta son ancien et haï professeur remis tout doucement son corps en état de marche.  
Il en était autrement pour le mental, l'homme savait qu'il devait être vigilant s'il voulait que le garçon survive en acceptant ce qu'il avait vécut.  
Il avait réussit à lui faire comprendre que le salut de son jeune frère dépendait de lui, et qu'il devrait l'aider dans son retour à la vie de sorcier.  
Et en tant que frère il ne pouvait ni ne voulait négliger l'importance que sa présence aurait lorsque son cadet recouvrirait la mémoire. 

« Ce que je ne comprends pas George c'est la raison pour laquelle Malfoy et les autres t'ont retenus prisonnier tout ce temps, alors que_ tu-sais-qui_ était mort ? »

« Je me suis posé cette question moi aussi, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pour avoir en quelque sorte une monnaie d'échange si Malfoy ou un autre important membre du groupe était pris et jugé pour leurs activités illégales, en réalité je pense que je devais servir de monnaie d'échange exclusivement si Malfoy était dans de mauvais draps…C'est un cinglé paranoïaque dont le seul but dans la vie est d'être encore pire que l'autre…Il est extrêmement dangereux »

Il ne put réprimer un violent tremblement et sa jeune sœur compris que le seul nom de Malfoy évoquait pour lui des souvenirs que probablement elle ne voudrait jamais connaître.

« George, tu es là maintenant… avec moi, et bientôt tu retrouveras toute ta famille, ne pense plus à tout ça… »

Il lui sourit tristement, elle ne savait pas ce que ses paroles bienveillantes pouvaient avoir de terribles pour lui. Retrouver sa famille qui lui manquait tant, c'était aussi se retrouver face à sa déchéance et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le supporter.

« Malfoy vous devez quitter la demeure et vous cacher ! »  
L'homme regarde le blond au regard coupant qui se tient devant lui.

Le garçon hausse les épaules, énervé, il apprécie la sollicitude de Séverus Rogue mais déteste quand il lui parle comme à l'étudiant qu'il a toujours l'impression d'être en sa présence.

« Non professeur ! Je vous suis bien plus utile là bas »

« C'est un ordre Malfoy pas un conseil, il va finir par se douter que c'est vous qui avez fomenter cette évasion et vous savez qu'il ne vous le pardonnera pas »

Le garçon a un rire amer.  
« Ca, ce n'est pas l'affection qui étouffe mon cher père, il fera ce que sa raison et son sang pur lui dicte, mais il ne se doute de rien pour l'instant et je veux être présent lorsqu'il descendra en enfer »

Le maître des potions émet un léger ricanement.  
« A moins que vous ne l'y précédiez si vous persistez dans votre entêtement »

« Je resterais au manoir jusqu'au bout et je jure de la venger, même vous, ne pouvez vous y opposer, de toute façon je suis un adulte responsable de mes choix »

« L'Ordre… »  
Le jeune homme coupe brutalement la parole au plus vieux

« Arrêtez Rogue, vous savez bien que l'Ordre ne me protégera pas, ils penserons tous que je suis un agent double et ils me détestent presque autant qu'ils détestent mon père…De plus je crois qu'ils ont d'autres préoccupations en ce moment non ? Les mêmes que mon père à vrai dire… »

« Draco… »  
Il tressaille à son prénom, se retourne, ouvre la porte et riposte la voix tremblante

« Allez vous faire voir mon cher Séverus ! »

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Le jeune homme brun erre dans l'appartement du joueur de foot, il est nerveux et perturbé.  
Comment cela est il possible ?  
Ce que leur avait demandé Hermione les avait fait réfléchir bien sur, mais en même temps ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment.  
Des sorciers ? Est ce que cela existait seulement ? La sorcellerie ce n'était que des contes pour enfants et eux étaient des adultes …paumés.  
Ils s'étaient posé la question tous les trois pour expliquer l'inexplicable, les photos et le reste... Le peu de raison qui leur restait, essayait de les dissuader de la véracité des faits.

Mais maintenant les choses avaient changées … En tout cas pour lui.

Il n'a pas osé leur en parler de peur de les effrayer encore plus…C'est arrivé insidieusement, ses flashs étaient devenus de plus en plus présents et douloureux, sa cicatrices le faisait beaucoup souffrir et les souvenirs sont devenus si effrayants que leurs réalité de lui en a fait entrevoir la véracité.  
C'est comme une sorte de rideau qui s'entrouvre doucement. Devant il y a sa vie d'aujourd'hui, celle d'apres l'accident, ses nouveaux amis et son boulot de guérisseur.  
Guérisseur tu parles.  
Et derrière ce semblant de vie qui n'est faite que de mensonges, petit à petit se glisse les autres, les vrais rappels de sa mémoire , ils étaient timides au début ce qui pouvait les apparenter à un rêve ou un cauchemar c'était selon…  
Mais maintenant ils s'étirent et grandissent au point de prendre la plus grande place dans sa tête, il a cru devenir fou à force de se poser des questions et finalement, c'est quand il vu Ron et Hermione se regarder avec tant d'intensité ce matin là que le voile a commencé a se déchirer…

Pas sur le moment non…

_Mais le lendemain, alors qu'il marchait dans Londres il est passé devant une librairie sur Charing Cross Road, il détaillait la vitrine avec attention lorsque son regard fut attiré par l'enseigne suivante une petite auberge qui ne payait pas de mine, il fut pourtant tétanisé en en regardant l'enseigne. Il se souvenait y être venu et avec les deux autres. Et mu par une curiosité grandissante, il a poussé la porte et s'est retrouvé dans l'endroit le plus étrange qu'il ai jamais vu. _

Non que l'intérieur soit très différent des autres auberges du même acabit.  
Il se trouvait dans une salle à manger de bonne taille, affublée de longues tables de bois autour desquelles étaient disposés des bancs et des chaises de diverses provenances…  
Une immense cheminée recouverte de tous un tas d'objets insolites, comme des vieux chaudrons, des fioles ou des cornes d'animaux dont il devinait pas la provenance…  
Non tout ça ne lui aurait pas paru si curieux, en fait c'était les clients qui l'intriguaient le plus…Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblables, ils étaient tous habillés bizarrement de longues robes aux couleurs variées et certain avaient à peine l'air d'être humain. On aurait dis la parade d'un cirque bizarroïde.  
Il se senti brusquement saisit d'une bouffée d'angoisse et se sauva à toute jambe alors qu'un homme édenté qui avait l'air d'être le patron de l'endroit se dirigeait vers lui affichant un sourire des plus effrayant et en murmurant… il l'avait lu sur ses lèvres… « Harry ».  
Il était revenu chez Ron et avait eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver son calme. Mais il n'avait soufflé mot de ses soupçons, ni à lui ni à Hermione… 

Et depuis ce jour, tout a commencé à refaire surface, ses souvenirs d'avant, son amitié pour eux deux et cette école dont il n'arrive à se souvenir le nom. Certains détails sont encore entourés d'une brume rassurante mais il sait que ça ne va pas durer.

Et il sent bouillir de colère, contre ceux qui leur ont fait ça, ceux qui leur ont volé quatre ans de leurs vies, il a envie de tout casser, de briser les derniers lambeaux de cette fausse existence qu'on lui fabriqué de toute pièce et dont il ne sait quasiment rien. Il se sent totalement malheureux et perdu…

POURQUOI NOUS ?

Cette question sans réponse le rend dingue.  
Prit d'une bouffée de rage il saisit une tasse qui se trouve sur le plateau devant lui et la jette violemment contre un mur. Elle se brise avec fracas en une multitude de fragments qui le laisse désespéré et chancelant. Et il ne s'aperçoit même pas que des larmes de rage et de frustration coulent sur ses joues.

Elle, elle les aperçoit.  
Elle vient de rentrer et a assisté muette de surprise à son violent emportement.

Et son cœur se brise dans sa poitrine de le voir si désespéré.  
Elle murmure timidement.  
« Harry ? »  
Il se retourne soudainement, surpris et honteux qu'elle ait vu sa brusque explosion de colère. Il se fige et décide de ne pas jouer avec elle, il ne sait pas si elle est dans la réalité ou non, et finalement peu lui importe.

Il souffle.  
« Ginny je …tu…me manques »

Elle l'observe et paniquée se rend compte que son intonation et son regard ont changé. Leur intimité est revenue, elle est là présente et l'enveloppe toute entière.

Il la regarde de nouveau comme …juste comme la Ginny d'avant.

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les sépare et la prend brusquement dans ses bras, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et ne peut retenir ses larmes.  
Elle ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter, Rogue n'avait pas dit que cela se passerait si vite… même pour Harry…  
Elle le sent trembler dans son cou, elle s'agrippe à lui et ferme les yeux, respire doucement son odeur familière, elle en a rêvé si souvent depuis toutes ces années, sa chaleur lui procure le plus grand des bonheurs.  
Elle caresse doucement sa tête dans un geste naturel et machinal qui vient d'une autre existence. Elle embrasse tendrement sa joue où les larmes laissent un goût salé sur ses lèvres.  
Elle lui murmure des mots de consolation dont elle sait qu'ils sont stériles de sens, mais qui ont l'air d'apaiser le garçon.  
Il relève enfin la tête, contemple son visage et se penche très lentement vers elle.  
Tout son corps frissonne, elle sait que c'est le moment le plus doux qu'elle ait eu à vivre depuis très longtemps, sans la quitter des yeux et sans un mot il presse doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle répond d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'ardeur au baiser merveilleux dont il lui fait cadeau. Leur langues se fondent en une délicieuse valse qui les laisse essoufflés et vibrants.  
Il s'agrippe de nouveau à elle comme un naufragé qui aurait enfin trouvé son salut. Elle essaie de se reculer pour le contempler mais le garçon ne peut se rassasier du contact de son corps chaud contre le sien et il la serre encore plus étroitement contre lui, caressant doucement son dos à travers le fin tee-shirt dont elle est vêtue.

Elle essaie de lui faire entendre raison, et chuchote à son oreille.  
« Harry, Ron va bientôt arriver, je pense qu'il serait surpris de nous trouver si étroitement enlacés »

Il respire avec difficulté et la regarde avec tellement de désespoir au fond de ses merveilleux yeux verts qu'elle sent ses bonnes résolutions vaciller. Elle le trouve si touchant et fragile qu'elle se sent prête à tout lui raconter.  
Elle sait pourtant que ce n'est pas à elle qu'est dévolu ce rôle, elle n'en a ni le droit, ni les compétences et Rogue la tuerait s'il savait…  
C'est peut-être cette dernière raison qui la pousse à faire justement ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du.  
Elle l'interroge, voulant en avoir le cœur net.  
« Harry, tu es… différent …que se passe t il ? »  
« Ginny …je…je me souviens…pas de tout… mais de toi, d'une l'école, de Ron et d'Hermione et d'une maison bizarre où j'ai été très heureux …et puis d'autres souvenirs, terribles ceux là qui me terrorisent…réponds moi franchement…qui suis je Ginny ? »

Elle le fixe sans pouvoir s'arrêter de trembler, de toute façon elle ne peut plus reculer alors advienne que pourra.

Elle lâche dans un souffle.  
« Tu es revenu à la maison Harry…Tu es… »  
Elle prend une inspiration pour se donner du courage.  
« … un très grand sorcier ! »

Il s'effondre sur le canapé et penche sa tête sur ses genoux, il ne peut plus respirer…  
Elle se précipite à ses cotés pour le serrer dans ses bras, tout en sachant que de toute façon apres une révélation de cette sorte il est normal qu'il ai une réaction nerveuse incontrôlée.  
Elle caresse doucement ses cheveux et le berce comme un enfant.  
Il lui murmure sans la regarder.  
« Et toi ? et Ron et Hermione ? »  
« Nous sommes tous des sorciers Harry, mais eux deux ne s'en souviennent pas encore, il faut que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu viens de découvrir…il en va de votre sécurité et de leur santé mentale…surtout pour Ron »  
Il relève la tête et la fixe le regard plein d'interrogation.  
« J'aimerais que tu m'expliques Ginny…Pourquoi ? »

« Ecoute Harry, demain je vais t'emmener voir quelqu'un qui t'expliquera mais jusque là il faut que tu fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé…promets le moi Harry ? »  
« Je …je ne… »

Une porte claque et un Ronald souriant et chargé de victuailles odorantes fait irruption dans le petit salon avant que les deux jeunes gens ne se soient écartés l'un de l'autre.

Il se fige instantanément en les voyant étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sa mâchoire se durcit. Il foudroie le brun du regard.  
« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme se lève prestement, puis reprenant contenance.  
«Oui Ron, Harry a eu un léger malaise et je vais lui chercher un petit remontant dans l'armoire à pharmacie»  
Elle se dirige d'un pas qu'elle veut décontracté vers la petite salle de bain.  
Le roux observe l'autre garçon avec un mélange de méfiance et d'inquiétude ne sachant qu'elle attitude adopter.  
Puis voyant le visage livide et hagard de son ami décide que sa sœur lui a dit la vérité.  
Il s'approche et demande avec sollicitude.  
« Tu vas bien maintenant ? »  
Puis voulant le dérider.  
« C'est ma sœur qui te fait cet effet ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu t'évanouis devant elle… Le pouvoir des rousses sans doute… »  
Le brun ne réagit pas à sa plaisanterie mais murmure d'une voix cassée.  
« Excuses moi Ronald mais je vais retourner chez Hermione j'aimerais me coucher, je ne me sens pas très bien »  
« Vu ta tête, pas question que tu t'en aille vieux, tu peux dormir ici il y a suffisamment de place, pas besoin de prévenir Hermione je l'ai invité à dîner et mon chauffeur va aller la chercher »

« Merci, je…je vais aller m'allonger un peu »

La rouquine arrive haletante dans la petite pièce le téléphone à la main, elle est blanche comme un linge, elle tend le combiné à son frère et dit la voix brisée…

« C'est James ton chauffeur…Hermione a disparut ! »

Ca vous plait toujours ? Alors à vos claviers et dites le moi …vous pouvez dire aussi si ça ne vous plait pas lol … bisouxx Hamelina


	15. Je te vengerais

Je suis désolée du retard je vais de nouveau poster régulièrement, j'ai 24 chapitre qui sont écrits, et j'espère que vous me pardonnez...encore un petit chapitre de transition, ils sont moins passionnants mais néanmoins nécessaires...pas encore de nouvelles de Hermione c'est pour la fin de la semaine...

je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos messages d'encouragements...

Une petite review sera bienvenue …. grosses bizzzz à tous Hamelina

* * *

Ron se précipite sur sa sœur la saisit par le bras, fébrile.

« Hermione ? Ce… ce…n'est pas possible…Ginny comment… ? Qu'a dit James ? Où était elle ?? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus Ron… James arrive pour tout nous expliquer, je t'avoue que son discours était plutôt confus et que je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose…Je sais juste qu'Hermione a disparu… »

La jeune fille tremble en essayant de répondre le plus calmement possible à son frère qui menace de perdre son sang froid.

Et lui, s'effondre éperdu d'angoisse sur le fauteuil le plus proche…

Harry a blanchi dangereusement, il ne dit pas un mot et fixe Ginny avec un regard insistant, elle détourne le sien pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa demande muette.  
Non ! Ils ne doivent pas… ce qui vient de se passer est dramatique mais ils ne peuvent divulguer à Ron qu'il est un sorcier et encore moins lui dévoiler sa vie d'avant…sa vraie vie, il ne comprendrait rien et vu son état actuel, ne pourrait encaisser ce genre de révélation sans que cela cause des dommages collatéraux.  
Il est vulnérable et Rogue le lui a bien expliqué… La jeune fille sait qu'ils sont tenus de le préserver.

Elle s'approche de son frère doucement et pose sa main sur son bras.  
« Ron …ne t'inquiète pas on va la retrouver, on ne peut impunément enlever quelqu'un. Il y a forcément des témoins, des gens qui ont vu quelque chose. »

Il tremble sans répondre…les jointures de ses doigts sont blanches d'être contractées. Sa sœur est inquiète devant son manque de réaction…

« Ron ? »

« RON ! »

Le brun vient de s'apercevoir de l'état léthargique dans lequel semble être plongé le jeune homme.

« Ron… Ginny a raison elle …on va la retrouver… »

Il s'en veut, il sait qu'il lui ment, qu'il se ment…  
Les événements qu'il a entrevu dans son vrai passé ne sont pas fait pour le rassurer, il se dit que peut être Hermione est réellement en danger et la situation est horriblement étouffante et malsaine puisqu'il ne peut pas parler librement devant le roux, de peur qu'il ne se rende compte que sa vie n'est qu'une énorme farce.

Un bref coup cogné à la porte fait se précipiter la jeune fille et elle revient quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année grand et musclé,vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise un blanc immaculé…Il affiche une expression passablement choquée sur son visage buriné.

« James…que s'est il passé ? Qui l'a enlevé ? Où étiez vous ? Avez-vous prévenu la police ?...Que… »

Le roux sortant de son mutisme a empoigné l'homme par le bras et le secoue sans ménagement tout en l'abreuvant de questions.  
Sa sœur le tire fermement en arrière.  
« Stop Ron ! Tu ne vois pas que tu ne lui laisses même pas le temps de répondre là »

L'homme fixe d'un regard horrifié le jeune homme qui l'assaille de questions dont il ne possède même pas un début de réponse.

« Je ne sais pas Mr Weasley, La rue était, curieusement, totalement déserte, je l'attendais en fumant un cigarette. Lorsque c'est arrivé, je me trouvais derrière un camion stationné à cet endroit. Tout s'est passé en quelque seconde, ils étaient trois, ils ne m'ont pas vu je crois, ils se sont approché d'elle et l'ont entouré en agitant un objet dans sa direction, je ne la distinguais plus … enfin il me semble que cela s'est passé comme ça, j'étais plutôt loin et je ne voyais pas tout... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, elle a poussé un hurlement, puis plus rien… Lorsque j'ai voulu m'approcher, ils avaient tous disparu »

« Disparut ? Comment ça disparut ? »  
Les deux garçons ont hurlé la question en même temps. L'homme blond a sursauté devant la violence de leurs voix.  
« Eh bien il n'y avait plus personne, la ruelle était vide comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…Je n'ai vu personne s'enfuir ni même quitter le passage où je me tenais…Je n'y comprends rien… »

L'homme se rend compte que son récit est décousu et ahurissant mais il ne peut pas s'expliquer plus clairement, lorsque il est sorti de derrière le camion qui formait un écran devant la scène dont il venait d'être témoin, il n'y avait plus aucun signe qu'il put y avoir eu la moindre altercation quelque minutes plus tôt.

« Nous devons prévenir les autorités ! »

« NON ! »

Les trois hommes se tournent interloqués vers la jeune fille. Son frère ouvre des yeux surpris il ne saisit plus rien, pourquoi sa sœur est elle si véhémente ?  
La rousse essaie de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution et se sortir de ce guêpier où elle s'est fourrée. Il ne faut absolument pas que des Modus s'immiscent dans cette affaire, ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses, elle doit tempérer les garçons et prévenir au plus vite l'ordre ou, même si cette pensée la contrarie, Séverus Rogue. Elle sent qu'ils sont dans une situation particulièrement délicate qui risque de lui échapper.

« Eh bien réfléchis Ron, la ruelle était déserte personne à part James n'a vu ce qui s'est passé et encore il était loin et n'est pas certain de la véracité de la scène. Que vas-tu raconter à la police ? Tu es quelqu'un de célèbre, l'histoire va vite être relayée par des journalistes et ça risque de mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux autorités pour enquêter sur sa disparition. Je crois que nous devrions nous calmer et peut être nous rendre à l'appartement d'Hermione, peut être y trouverons nous des indices… »

Le brun et le roux s'observent, ils ne savent quoi répondre et chacun pour des raisons différentes.

Harry jette un regard éloquent à Ginny, il n'ose intervenir car il comprend que certaines des choses qu'elle sait ne doivent pas être dites et que peut être, elle a une vague idée de ce qui se trame.  
Il est encore sous le choc de la révélation qu'elle lui a faite…

Un sorcier, il est un sorcier…Il a du mal à réfléchir et à prendre en compte cette révélation, apres sa saine explosion de colère lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'on avait manipulé son existence depuis des années, il se sent à présent perdu et se demande si l'enlèvement d'Hermione a quelque chose à voir avec ce secret…Oui sans aucun doute… Il aimerait se retrouver seul avec Ginny, il a des millions de questions à lui poser…

Ron se tourne vers son chauffeur, le visage toujours angoissé, il a soif d'information et ne peut réfréner les questions qui l'assaillent.

« James, êtes vous certain qu'aucune autre personne n'était présente à ce moment là ? Réfléchissez je vous en prie, vous pourriez avoir des détails qui vous reviennent, et peut être que de l'endroit où vous vous trouviez vous ne pouviez voir toute la scène puisque les agresseurs ne se sont pas aperçu de votre présence ? »

Sa requête impérative pousse l'homme en face de lui à se replonger dans ses souvenirs, à torturer sa mémoire… en vain.  
« Non monsieur, il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes à ce moment là dans le passage, je suis certain de cela, ni aux fenêtres, je le sais car je me suis senti très seul comme si la ruelle avait été totalement isolée du monde, c'était une sensation très étrange en réalité et je ne saurais l'expliquer »

Le roux le regarde bizarrement puis lui lance.

« Vous buvez James ? »

« RON ! » La rousse les poings sur les hanches le toise avec surprise et colère.  
« Comment peux tu … »

« Laissez Miss… Non monsieur je ne bois pas, ou tout au moins jamais pendant mes heures de travail, je …je suis tellement…je n'ai rien pu faire et ça s'est passé si vite… »

L'homme est visiblement perturbé et la jeune Ginny décide de prendre les choses en main.

« Ron, je te propose de laisser partir James, visiblement il ne sait rien, et de toute façon il pourra toujours te téléphoner si un détail lui revenait. Je te suggère de rester ici pendant que moi et Harry allons à l'appartement de Hermione pour voir si nous pouvons recueillir le moindre indice »

Puis s'adressant au brun.

« Tu dois avoir sa clé Harry, puisque tu loges la plupart du temps chez elle ? »

Le jeune homme extirpe de sa poche sans répondre, une petite clé dorée. Pourtant il se doute qu'ils ne vont certainement pas aller fouiller l'appartement de la jeune fille, et que Ginny a une toute autre idée derrière la tête.

Le roux à l'air de sortir de sa torpeur.  
« Gin… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…J'aimerais y aller avec vous parce que… »

« Non Ron, tu dois être présent ici, au cas ou Hermione réapparaîtrait…tu comprends ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer, mais la jeune fille n'attend pas la réponse de son frère qui l'observe, stupéfait de la trouver si énergique à ce moment ou lui ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire ou croire.

Elle murmure.

« C'est mieux comme ça Ron, nous ne serons pas long et nous te tiendrons au courant de la moindre découverte que nous pourrions faire »

Elle saisit son manteau, donne son congé au chauffeur qui quitte l'appartement prestement. Puis elle entraîne Harry en le tirant par le bras pour le faire avancer plus vite.

La porte se referme en laissant le joueur de foot perdu et mortellement inquiet quand au sort réservé à la femme qu'il aime.

Ils s'engouffrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur. La jeune femme a le visage contracté, elle ne parle pas, il semble au brun qu'une véritable tempête fait rage sous son crâne. Il n'ose l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Brusquement elle prend la parole, l'air accablé.

« Je suis désolée Harry mais la petite visite que je t'avais promise pour demain va être avancée de quelques heures »

« Où allons nous Gin ? Et que se passe t il pour Hermione ? Je suppose que tu as menti à ton frère et que nous n'allons pas à son appartement ? »

« Pour Hermione je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et je suis très inquiète, c'est pourquoi je t'emmène rendre visite à un _grand ami_ à moi… et à toi par la même occasion… »  
Il sent au ton acide de sa voix que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Elle ajoute en plongeant dans son regard.  
« Séverus Rogue ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Il sursaute, fronce les sourcils et finis par répondre…  
« Rogue ? Oui...non… enfin si… je ne sais plus, je connais ce nom, mais tu sais tout me revient par bribes, de façon morcelée et si je me rappelle le nom j'ai du mal a y associer un visage … »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je vais combler les pièces manquantes de ton puzzle, et tu vas rapidement associer un _charmant_ visage à ce prénom »  
Son ton est lugubre et il inquiète le garçon qui se demande ce qu'elle lui réserve.

Ils sortent de l'immeuble et lui la suit docilement, après avoir contourné le bâtiment, ils s'engouffrent dans une petite cour, la jeune femme regarde avec intensité aux alentours puis saisissant le garçon elle le serre contre elle et lui souffle.  
« Accroches toi bien fort à moi et surtout ne me lâche pas ! »

« QUOI ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« On va transplaner Harry, c'est un sort magique plutôt compliqué qui nous fait disparaître d'un endroit donné pour réapparaître dans un autre auquel on pense très fort, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te souvenir du sort, c'est moi qui fait tout, tu te retiens bien fort à moi et ça ira »

Le garçon la lâche prestement l'air horrifié…  
« Tu veux dire que là…on va se volatiliser et se rematérialiser dans un autre lieu ? »  
Elle soupire légèrement excédée.  
«Ca n'est pas exactement cela … »

Elle voit à son expression qu'il est incrédule et impressionné par ce qu'elle lui raconte. C'est vrai que pour le coup elle y va un peu vite… Elle aurait préféré qu'il appréhende les joies du monde sorcier de façon plus sporadique, avec un minimum de préparation, mais le temps presse et elle n'a pas vraiment le choix… il a besoin d'une formation accélérée...

« Ecoute Harry, tu dois me faire confiance, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi car il y a encore plein de choses dont tu ne te souviens pas, mais je te jure que des événements graves se préparent et si on veut venir en aide à Hermione avant que mon adorable mais très gaffeur frère ne prévienne les autorités et ne complique les choses, il faut partir maintenant. »

Sur ces paroles, qui rendent les faits encore plus obscurs au garçon, elle l'attrape et transplane avec lui sans demander son reste.

Ils atterrissent près d'un petit village endormi, le garçon médusé se palpe le corps comme pour vérifier qu'il est bien en un seul morceau sous l'œil amusé de la jeune fille.  
Puis il scrute le paysage qui l'entoure et lui rappelle des souvenirs, il fixe les maisons, les rues vides, se concentre un long moment… puis murmure.

« Pré au Lard … »

Elle s'approche doucement et pose une main apaisante sur son bras,  
« Oui c'est ça Harry, tout est en train de te revenir et je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, ça ne devait pas aller si vite… »

« Qu'est ce qui ne devait pas aller si vite ? »

«_ IL_ va tout t'expliquer…enfin si on a de la chance… et qu'il est dans un bon jour… »

« Qui ? Ce Rogue ? »

« Oui ! »

Elle étouffe un petit rire anxieux.  
« Je suis contente que ce sois moi qui te fasse redécouvrir le grand et très imbu de sa personne 'maître- des- potions- Rogue' un must en la matière, pour ta renaissance dans notre monde, je ne pouvais pas faire pire… »  
Elle secoue ses mèches cuivrées, l'air totalement abattu.

« Je ne veux pas jouer au rabat joie Ginny mais là honnêtement, si je pouvais me passer de cette visite de courtoisie, ça m'irais très bien, ton enthousiasme larvé ne me dit rien qui vaille… »

Elle lui sourit, l'air de s'excuser.  
« Tu va vite t'apercevoir que c'est tout sauf une visite de courtoisie, car j'ai bien peur que notre hôte ne soit pas ravi de te voir… »

« Et pourquoi ? Je lui ai fait quelque chose dans… 'Mon autre vie' »

« Non pas particulièrement, à part le fait que tu existes … il n'a rien à te reprocher… Tu sais c'est une longue histoire, je pense qu'en le voyant tes souvenirs vont revenir en force…nous en discuterons apres, viens maintenant le temps presse »

Ils remontent la rue principale du village d'un pas vif, le garçon observe avec curiosité les vitrines des boutiques qu'ils dépassent, lit les noms sur les devantures et s'exclame …  
« Honneyduke… Zonko… Gaichiffon…Ce sont des magasin sorciers n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, en fait tout le village est sorcier, c'est le seul qui le soit totalement, dans tout le pays »

Ils continuent leur marche et arrive devant une gigantesque entrée, perçant une ouverture dans un mur de remparts, des grilles imposantes s'ouvrent toute seules devant les deux jeunes gens pour les laisser pénétrer dans un immense parc.

« Je… tu as fais quelque chose pour… »  
Tout en marchant, il regarde ébahi derrière lui, les grilles que se referment de la même façon.

« Les portes ne s'ouvrent que sur les personnes autorisées à pénétrer dans Poudlard, Il y a nombres sorts et formules magiques qui protégent très efficacement l'école, par exemple nous ne pouvions transplaner à l'intérieur des remparts, c'est impossible, pour éviter toute intrusion intempestives au sein du château. »

Il acquiesce muet, impressionné par ses explications. Ils remontent à présent une longue allée, dépasse une sorte de cabane à l'abandon, longe au loin une forêt touffue qui fait remonter dans son esprit l'épouvantable vision d'une araignée monstrueuse, puis…brusquement, il ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise…  
Il blanchit, et s'arrête tétanisé par la vision qui s'offre à lui.

Celle d'un château imposant, dont le bâtiment principal s'étire sur une grande partie du parc, de nombreuses tours biscornues aux toits pointés vers le ciel parachèvent l'ensemble, c'est une vision grandiose et effrayante à la fois, le ciel chargé de nuages noirs forme derrière le château un décor sinistre et il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en murmurant doucement.

« Poudlard… »

La jeune fille qui s'est arrêtée de marcher pour l'attendre, le regarde et lui souffle …

« Bienvenu à la maison Harry… »

Elle le prend gentiment par le bras et ajoute.  
« Dépêchons nous maintenant… le temps nous est compté…»

Quelques instants plus tard, ils franchissent deux lourdes portes de chêne, et se dirigent au travers d'un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers vers les cachots du maître de potions.  
Ils arrivent devant une porte et la jeune femme stoppe brusquement, fixe son ami et lui chuchote.  
« Tu es prêt à affronter le dragon ? »  
« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »  
Il plonge dans ses yeux brillants d'angoisse, se penche vers elle et dépose un léger baiser sur sa bouche prodigieusement douce, elle répond avec délicatesse à la caresse puis se redresse, inspire un grand coup et lève son poing pour frapper à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvre à la violemment et …Une foultitude de souvenirs s'engouffre dans le cerveau déjà surchauffé du garçon…  
De brefs moments d'étude dans une sinistre salle de classe, des chaudrons bouillonnants et des volutes de fumées, le garçon aux joues rondes de la photo, tremblant devant l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tient à cet instant même devant lui, et ce sentiment de haine qui lui fait peur alors qu'il contemple le visage austère et dédaigneux…

« ROGUE ! »

« POTTER ! »

L'homme, au teint pâle ne peut cacher sa stupéfaction, il fixe le garçon abasourdi, puis reprenant ses esprits, cherche à qui il doit cette stupéfiante visite, dont il se serait bien passée.  
Derrière lui, il aperçoit des mèches rousses appartenant à une jeune fille qui essaie désespérément d'avoir encore un sursis de quelques brèves secondes…

Il plonge son bras dans le dos du garçon et agrippe sans ménagement celui de la rouquine qui affiche un petit sourire contraint.  
L'homme se mets à vociférer à l'encontre de la fille.

« WEASLEY ! J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER ! POUVEZ VOUS M'EXPLIQUER PAR QUEL PRODIGE POTTER EST ICI ? »

« Eh bien, j'y étais obligée… Il y a eu des événements imprévus professeur et… »

Mais l'homme ne l'écoute pas, il serre toujours son bras en la foudroyant d'un regard mauvais…Il crache…  
« MAIS DE QUEL DROIT L'AVEZ-VOUS AMENE ICI ? »

Les yeux de la rousse lancent des éclairs et elle explose à son tour ;  
« MAIS TAISEZ VOUS DONC ET ECOUTEZ POUR UNE FOIS ! CESSEZ D'ETRE SI BUTE QUE VOUS N'ECOUTEZ QUE VOUS … »

« JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON WEASLEY ! »

« EH BIEN, MOI JE ME LE PERMETS ET COMME JE SUIS UNE ADULTE, JE NE VOIS PAS COMMENT VOUS POURRIEZ M'EN EMPECHER »

Son regard à lui s'assombrit dangereusement.  
« Vous voulez vraiment voir comment je pourrais vous en empêcher… péronnelle présomptueuse … »  
Le ton de sa voix a changé il est sourd et menaçant à présent…

Le brun, que les deux autres tout à leur confrontation ont totalement oublié, regarde éberlué la joute oratoire qui se déroule sous ses yeux.  
Il murmure, un brin exaspéré…  
« Si je dérange…je peux revenir plus tard »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourne vers lui avec impatience.  
« Potter qui fait de l'esprit… Ca m'avait beaucoup manqué depuis quatre ans… »

Puis le délaissant aussitôt pour s'adresser avec raideur à la jeune femme ;  
« Maintenant expliquez moi ce que cet énergumène fait ici… »

Elle a les joues écarlates et essaie de contenir toute la colère qu'il lui inspire. Elle ne doit se laisser submerger pas ses émotions, l'enjeu est trop important.  
« Voilà… Les souvenirs de Harry sont revenus, il a commencé à entrevoir qui il était et j'ai bien été obligée de lui avouer la vérité, à savoir qu'il est un sorcier… je ne sais pas pourquoi cela s'est… »  
« Mais c'est totalement impossible ! Il devait se passer encore plusieurs semaines avant que ses souvenirs ne refassent surface, j'ai dosé le sort de tel façon …à moins que…Ils… »  
L'homme se tait brusquement… l'air totalement absorbé par sa réflexion…

« Quoi ? »  
L'impatience de la jeune femme exaspère le sombre professeur qui ne daigne même pas lui répondre. Il se tourne vers le brun et questionne sans ménagement.  
« De quoi vous souvenez vous exactement Potter ? »

Le garçon grimace au ton agressif de l'homme mais se décide tout de même à répondre.

« Et bien je me souviens de lieux, comme ce château, une maison bizarre toute construite de guingois, le pub où je suis entré à Londres, des souvenirs fragmentés en petits morceaux, des scènes de vie quotidienne dans cette école, des personnes, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et bien d'autres encore, et certains événements que je ne peux pas encore relier entre eux et qui sont plutôt effrayants. Chaque heure il y en a de nouveaux… c'est comme un immense puzzle qui se mettrait petit à petit en place dans ma tête. »  
Il n'arrive pas à expliquer clairement ce qui lui arrive, il en est encore à se demander si c'est la réalité ou un cauchemar.

Un chuchotement près de lui … Deux grand yeux qui le regardent avec adoration.  
« C'est le Terrier… »  
« Hein ? »  
« La maison tout de guingois, c'est le Terrier la maison de ma famille, tu y venais chaque été…lorsque tu étais à Poudlard, tu adores cet endroit… »  
La jeune fille sent son cœur battre la chamade, parmi ses premiers souvenirs… il y a le Terrier…Il ne peut encore comprendre ce que cela représente pour elle, son bonheur n'est terni que par l'autre nouvelle qu'elle doit annoncer au revêche professeur.

« Quand vous aurez fini de minauder de façon écoeurante, vous pourrez peut être continuer votre récit Miss Weasley ! »  
Elle frémit de fureur devant la sécheresse de sa voix, le toise avec hargne, mais reprend résolument la narration de son histoire…

« Le plus grave vient d'arriver cet apres midi professeur…Hermione a été enlevé devant son domicile…Nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve… »

En entendant ces paroles, l'homme tressaille, blanchit, puis verdit… et finit pas s'écrouler dans son fauteuil sans mot dire…  
« …Disparue…cet après midi… »  
Il répète les mots comme une litanie, l'air de ne plus s'apercevoir de la présence des deux jeunes gens…  
Puis il se lève vivement, déambule tourmenté dans l'obscur bureau pendant quelques minutes…  
…et finissant pas s'adresser à la jeune fille, lui demande sombrement…

« Racontez moi en détail dans quelle circonstance Granger à disparut… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux pâle se glisse subrepticement dans le manoir paternel espérant ne faire aucune rencontre fâcheuse avant de rallier sa chambre. De sa démarche féline il longe les couloirs et, presque arrivé à destination, se sent soulagé… lorsqu'une voix glaciale s'élevant derrière lui, lui enlève tout espoir de retraite…

« Draco…Mon fils que fais tu ici ? Je te croyais à Londres »

Le garçon essaie de reprendre contenance avant de se retourner, il sais que rien ne doit transparaître de son trouble, cet homme qui se dit son père est avant tout un dangereux criminel, pervers et sans âme qui n'hésiterait pas à le trucider sans vergogne s'il apprenait ne serai ce que le dixième de ce qui constitue sa trahison.

« Bonsoir père…je ne pensais pas vous trouver debout à cette heure tardive »

La voix, tranchante comme une lame de couteau reprend la parole.  
« Il n'y a pas de rencontre fortuite en l'occurrence, je t'attendais Draco, j'avais quelques questions à te poser… »

Le garçon paniqué, essaie de surseoir à la confrontation.  
« Cela ne pourrait il attendre demain père ? Je suis exténué et… »

« Je ne souffrirais pas de refus de ta part… même si tu es mon fils…suis moi ! »  
Devant cet ordre menaçant, le blond ne peut que s'exécuter.

Il suit son père le long des couloirs glacials et entre, sur son injonction dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir, il sursaute de surprise.  
Tout ce que le groupe de malades, qui suit son père aveuglément depuis la disparition de Voldemort, compte de membres, se trouve assis autours de la grande et massive table de chêne qui trône au milieu de la pièce, tous vêtus de la même robe noire portant comme emblème la représentation d'une larve répugnante.

Il se tourne vers cet homme à qui il voue une haine sans nom depuis _l'événement_, et demande avec une arrogance, qu'il est bien loin d'éprouver.  
« Qu'est ce père ? Un tribunal ? »

Les yeux d'acier de son paternel le fixent avec tranquillité, il soutient crânement son regard et y décèle une menace non dissimulée.  
« Ce sera ce que tu en feras Draco…mais effectivement nous avons quelques petits points à éclaircir avec toi »

Le jeune homme observe les regards qui le dévisagent sans aménité, la peur s'insinue par chaque pore de sa peau et il craint de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois.  
Il cherche fébrilement dans ce ramassis de criminels assoiffés de vengeance et de pouvoir, un visage qui pourrait lui venir en aide… mais il est absent… et la terreur du garçon monte d'un cran.

Son père lève une main et les hommes se redressent et psalmodient en le regardant avec dévotion…  
Dans une ridicule parodie de magiciens démoniaques…

« Nous t'invoquons O GANNEPT …toi qui commande les troupes infernales, nous te demandons humblement d'ouvrir la cérémonie de vérité »

Le blond n'en croit pas ses oreilles, mais pour qui se prennent ils ces cinglés ? Une sorte d'armée tout droit sortie des profondeurs de l'enfer des sorciers.  
Il est saisi d'effroi devant le culte aveugle que les anciens Mangemorts vouent à son père.

Il ne voit pas comment il pourrait se sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel il a plongé tête baissée, il décide de jouer le tout pour le tout et demande d'un ton dégagé.

« Que voulez vous savoir exactement père ? »

L'homme le foudroie du regard…furieux qu'il interrompe la cérémonie d'ouverture de cette caricature de rassemblement satanique.

Il questionne d'une voix inquiétante.  
« Je voudrais savoir Draco comment cette larve de Weasley a-t-elle pu s'échapper de nos cachots ? Comment aurait il pu faire sans une aide qui venait de l'intérieur du manoir ? »  
Un grand silence accueille ces paroles. Tous l'observent. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement et affiche un visage impénétrable.

« Comment pourrais je le savoir père ? »

« NE ME NARGUE PAS ! DOLORIS ! »

Le garçon s'écroule en hurlant, transpercé par un milliers de lames chauffées à blanc. Il subit le sort impardonnable pendant de longues minutes avant que son père ne se décide enfin à le faire cesser.

L'homme se rapproche dangereusement de son fils agenouillé par terre, haletant et tremblant de tous ses membres, et il lui gronde au visage.

« Les protection qui entourent le manoir ont été levées ce soir là Draco ! Comment expliques tu cela ? Il n'y a que toi, moi et Mulciber qui savons comment les effacer, je sais que ce n'est pas moi et j'ai une totale confiance en Mulciber…qu'en déduis tu ? »

Le garçon pantelant, le regarde froidement, l'air choqué…Il murmure à bout de souffle…  
« Plus confiance en Mulciber qu'en moi père? Je suis votre fils et je ne me permettrais à aucun moment de trahir votre confiance de quelque façon que ce soit. Le fils Weasley ne représentait à mes yeux qu'un traître à son sang… pire pour moi qu'un sang de bourbe, et… il n'avais pas plus de valeur que cette mouche… »

Et sortant brusquement sa baguette, il foudroie en plein vol la grosse mouche qui volait en bourdonnant autours de lui.

Il se redresse à présent de toute sa hauteur, faisant taire les douleurs qu'il ressent au plus profond de sa chair et plongeant son regard dans celui de son père, il le toise et renifle méprisant.

Il voit que l'homme doute… Il est ébranlé par son sang froid et sa détermination.

« Tu veux donc me faire comprendre que le traître est Mulciber, Draco ? »

« Vos conclusions vous sont personnelles père ! Je ne me permettrais pas la moindre insinuation»

Dans la salle, un petit homme presque chauve se lève précipitamment, terrorisé…

« NON grand maître, je ne vous ai pas trah…. »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase …

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le rayon vert est sorti de la baguette du pseudo grand maître, foudroyant l'homme dans une mort atroce et instantanée.

Le jeune homme blond ne peut détacher ses yeux du visage du cadavre, il se sent extrêmement mal à présent et une nausée l'envahit tout entier comme la mer qui monte lors d'une marée.  
Il a délibérément condamné l'homme et s'il ne le respectait pas, il ne peut se satisfaire de cette excuse pour avoir provoqué sa mort.  
Il ne dois pas, pourtant se permettre de flancher à cet instant, il se compose donc un masque impénétrable et demande à l'auteur de ses jours s'il peut à présent quitter la salle.

« Non Draco, par ce geste que je vient d'accomplir, je t'ai montré que je croyais en ta loyauté, ne me déçois pas, tu le regretterais ! J'ai une mission à te confier, en l'acceptant et en la menant à son terme, tu retrouveras toute ma confiance »

Le jeune homme qui n'a, comme hâte, que celle de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre, hoche la tête sans dire un mot.

« Tu dois retrouver et me ramener Granger… vite ! Sa marque doit être active maintenant mais elle a disparu...Sois digne de ton rang Draco, je te donne une semaine pour me la ramener…Après cela, c'est toi qui paiera pour ma frustration. »

« Père comment puis je découvrir où elle se trouve si même vos fidèles … »

« Ne te pose pas de questions et retrouve là ! C'est un ordre !»

Sur cette fin de non recevoir, l'homme ouvre les massives portes qui fermaient la grande salle et quitte celle-ci avec le panache auquel, seul le grand maître d'une armée de fous peut prétendre.

Le blond quitte à son tour, sans un regard en arrière, la salle où le cadavre gît toujours.  
Il se précipite dans sa chambre où il s'enferme à double tour, et s'effondre sans un bruit sur son lit, il glisse sa main sous son oreiller en sort une délicate étole noire qu'il presse contre son visage.  
Il s'imprègne du parfum qui flotte encore sur l'étoffe et murmure…

« Je te vengerais, je te le jure…j'y mettrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je te vengerais… »

* * *

Une petite review si ça vous avez aimé??...merci bisouxxx


	16. Va à Poudlard

**Titre** : _**Remember me…**_

**Pairing** : HP/GW HG/RW

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Une jeune femme solitaire voilà qui est Hermione Granger, passionnée par son travail mais sans amis ni souvenirs, elle voudrait pourtant retrouver son identité et sa vie ...  
Une rencontre fortuite l'y aidera t elle ?

**Note de l'auteur :** voilà le 16 chapitre pour cette fic qui n'a pas été updatée depuis des lustres, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lira mais je vais poster un chapitre par semaine et je compte bien la terminer ...

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapter 16: Va à Poudlard...**

La femme reste figée, assise sur la chaise de bois qui jouxte le petit lit de l'infirmerie où repose la jeune fille. Celle-ci dort à point fermé. La femme l'observe, soulagée qu'elle se trouve à cet endroit.  
Elle sait qu'il va falloir changer tous leurs plans.  
Elle se lève, remet correctement les couvertures pour que la jeune fille ne prenne pas froid, puis quitte la chambre en soupirant.  
Comment ont ils pu en arriver là ? Les événements prennent un tour qui l'inquiète beaucoup.  
Séverus avait peut être raison en définitive, ils auraient du les éloigner les uns des autres et les mettre en sécurité… Pourtant, ils les ont surveillés encore plus étroitement et ça n'a rien empêché.  
Maintenant le plus urgent était de se rendre à la réunion et surtout de prendre les choses en main pour protéger Hermione des autres… et d'elle-même.

Alors qu'elle se dirige vers son bureau où elle sait que l'attendent les membres de l'Ordre. Elle se dit que les décisions collégiales qu'ils vont prendre ce soir doivent l'être à l'unanimité. Elle respire une fois profondément et ouvre la porte avec autorité.

Dans le bureau directorial règne un silence étouffant, fait des questions muettes que chacun se pose. Elle contourne l'imposant meuble et s'assoit avec majesté dans un immense fauteuil de bois sculpté qui ne parvient pas à la faire paraître plus petite pour autant.

« Bonsoir, je vous remercie tous de vous être déplacés à cette heure tardive, mais si je vous ai convoqué, c'est que la situation s'aggrave, et il nous faut prendre des dispositions au plus vite ! »

L'homme à l'œil magique se dirige lourdement vers elle et appuie ses poings massifs sur le bureau.  
« Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? »

« Asseyez-vous Maugrey ! » Dit-elle en fixant l'homme avec fermeté. Et, faisant un geste de la main pour montrer les sièges vacants aux autres membres de l'Ordre.  
« Vous aussi, installez-vous ! »

Ils se regardent tous sans comprendre ce qu'à cette heure ils font dans ce bureau, il y a bien longtemps que la directrice ne les a pas convoqués de manière aussi urgente. L'homme loup, sa compagne, le professeur de Potion, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly, Arthur et Bill Weasley, Hestia Jones et Maugrey Fol Œil…tous attendent de savoir ce que la directrice de l'école de magie va leur apprendre de terrible.

« Voilà, lors de la dernière réunion nous avions décidé de protéger Harry, Hermione et Ronald de façon beaucoup plus rapprochée. Ces protections ont été efficaces puisqu'elles ont pu mettre en déroute un groupe de ces fous adorateurs de Gannept qui avaient projeté d'enlever Miss Granger. Mais ils sont tenaces et de plus en plus dangereux… devant la menace qu'ils représentent, et sur les conseils avisés de Kingsley, nous avons décidé de soustraire Miss Granger au monde des Moldus. Malgré tout ce que nous aurions pu faire pour sa sécurité… et j'en suis désolée Séverus…nous ne craignons qu'ils ne réussissent à l'enlever pour de bon cette fois. Elle est celle qui les intéresse le plus et la plus puissante comme vous le savez tous. »

« Qui est …ce _nous_ Minerva ? Qui a décidé d'enlever Miss Granger ? » Rétorque une petite femme brune et replète en regardant avec attention la directrice de Poudlard.

« Moi, Bill Weasley et Kingsley …Nous n'avons pas pu vous prévenir tous Hestia, le temps nous était compté car la marque de Miss Granger s'était réveillée…Nous n'avons d'ailleurs pas suivi le protocole anti-Moldu, nous avons lancé un sort de désillusion sur la rue et nous avons transplané avec elle, après l'avoir stupéfixée… »

Un petit cri retentit dans l'assistance.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall fixe d'un air agacé Molly Weasley qui se couvre la bouche de la main, l'air d'être totalement effarée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

« Oui Molly, une question ? »

« Va-t-elle bien Minerva ? »

« Le mieux du monde… le seul souci que nous avons eu est ce Moldu qui a assisté à l'enlèvement mais c'est réglé à présent, nous nous en sommes occupés…. Je quitte la chambre de Miss Granger à l'instant, et mon souci pour l'heure est de savoir ce que nous allons lui raconter lorsqu'elle se réveillera ? Il nous est impossible dès à présent de lui avouer toute la vérité et de la laisser retrouver sa mémoire…Il nous est également impossible de la rendre à sa vie Moldue, le risque est trop grand…la situation me semble inextricable… »

A ces paroles, les épaules de la vieille femme s'affaissent un peu et pour la première fois elle accuse les marques de son grand âge.

« Pensez-vous que lui rendre la mémoire soit si dangereux Minerva ? »

« Le problème ce n'est pas sa mémoire Remus, mais plutôt son pouvoir qui, s'il se réveille trop tôt va l'effrayer et vous savez tous quels dégâts elle pourrait faire… Si cela arrivait, je sais que malheureusement Maugrey a raison… nous devrions … »

Elle s'arrête la mâchoire contractée, incapable de continuer.

« NON ! »  
Tous se tournent vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui vient de lâcher cette négation d'une voix sèche. Son énigmatique regard d'ébène fixe un point au dessus de l'assemblée qu'il est le seul à voir, il semble être plongé dans ses pensées.

« Séverus ? Qui a-t-il ? »

« Je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, des solutions sont envisageables, je pourrais lui donner une potion plus légère, qui briderait ses pouvoirs mais nous laisserait libre cours pour lui expliquer les raisons véritables de son amnésie. »

« Vous voulez qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? »

« Que je le veuille ou non n'est pas vraiment le problème… Le problème c'est ce guêpier dans lequel nous nous sommes fourrés nous même et de fait j'étais totalement opposé à ce que ces trois-là retrouve la mémoire. J'ai de cuisants souvenirs de leur pouvoir, mais nous ne pourrons continuer à tergiverser comme cela bien longtemps, alors je vous propose de la laisser vivre ici, de laisser ses pouvoirs se régénérer petit à petit et enfin de lui apprendre à les maîtriser…Peut être pourra-t-elle nous être utile dans le conflit qui va bientôt nous opposer à l'autre ordre ! »

La jeune femme au visage en forme de cœur se tourne vivement vers lui, la figure contractée.

« Et qui va lui enseigner la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs ? »

Le rogue et hautain professeur la détaille d'un air dédaigneux, et lâche d'une voix froide, conscient que sa réponse n'est pas celle que la jeune femme espère.

« Qui mieux que Lupin pourrait faire cela ? »

« NON… pas Remus ! »

L'intéressé lui pose doucement une main sur le bras.  
« Chut Dora ! Séverus a raison je suis le mieux placé … »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Ses grands yeux se remplissent de larmes à l'anticipation des dangers qui attendent l'homme dont elle est amoureuse. Le maître des potions détourne les yeux et grimace de dégoût devant ce déluge de sentiments qu'il trouve parfaitement répugnant.  
Il secoue ses longues mèches noires qui balaient ses épaules et crache exaspéré :

« POURQUOI ? Un peu de bon sens voyons ! Mais parce qu'il possède lui-même, comme « Miss-me-revoilà-Granger » un pouvoir puissant et dangereux qu'il doit maîtriser pour ne pas vous assassiner dans votre sommeil… Tonks ! »

Il appuie cruellement sur son nom…  
L'homme loup s'est levé d'un bond, le regard brûlant, furibond… et l'autre… la main sur sa baguette, le toise narquois de toute sa haute stature, prêt à en découdre.  
Une voix de femme furieuse s'élève, avant qu'un des deux ne puissent faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.  
« SEVERUS ! Là n'est pas notre propos je crois, je vous prierais donc de cesser ce petit jeu…Rangez votre baguette et vous Remus asseyez-vous ! »

Un rictus contraint s'étire sur le visage du plus détesté des professeurs de Poudlard.  
« J'explique Minerva ! J'explique… »

La vieille femme fronce les sourcils en signe de réprobation et reprend la parole en fixant l'assemblée.  
« Nous devons donc être tous d'accord, que faisons-nous de miss Granger ? »

Un grand jeune homme roux, le visage couvert de cicatrice se lève de son siège puis s'adresse d'une voix grave à l'assemblée.  
« Mon sentiment est qu'il est nécessaire qu'Hermione reste à Poudlard, Séverus a raison, elle ne peut être mieux protégée qu'ici, Remus pourrait ainsi commencer son apprentissage et il pourrait peut-être, pour un temps loger dans ses anciens appartements puisqu'ils sont inoccupés ? »

Tous se regardent, ils savent que cette décision va précipiter les événements, les autres vont devenir enragés en sachant qu'ils détiennent l'arme qui leur manque. Il la recherche depuis quatre années et c'est en soustrayant la jeune fille et les deux garçons au monde sorcier, que l'Ordre du Phoenix a réussi à maintenir un statu quo dans leur petit monde déjà fragilisé par la deuxième grande guerre.

Le grand sorcier noir prend la parole, d'un ton péremptoire.  
« Bill a raison ! Minerva et moi pensons la même chose, s'il faut que tout recommence alors finissons-en ! L'attente est insupportable et il est temps de rendre à notre monde sa sérénité, cette épée de Damoclès qui flotte au dessus de nos têtes nous empêche de vivre normalement. Il est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses… l'heure de nous battre de nouveau et surtout… nous nous devons de purger une fois pour toute, le monde sorcier de ses éléments les plus dangereux. »  
Il fixe sans aménité les autres membres du groupe attendant une réponse…

La vieille femme s'adresse alors à l'auditoire.  
« Nous devons voter à l'unanimité, c'est une grave décision, qui nous engage de nouveau dans un conflit qui peut s'avérer violent… alors nous devons être tous d'accord…Qui est pour que Miss Granger reste à Poudlard et retrouve une partie de ses pouvoirs ? »

Les mains se lèvent sans hésitation, toutes… sauf une.  
La directrice exaspérée, fixe l'homme qui est resté impassible et semble plongé dans ses pensées.  
« Séverus, vous contestez cette décision ? C'est pourtant votre idée ! » »  
L'homme la regarde, un rictus déformant ses lèvres fines.  
« Je pense qu'un autre petit problème se pose…Qu'allons nous faire de Monsieur Weasley ? » Car si sa marque à elle se réveille, ne croyez vous pas que celle du garçon doit aussi le démanger ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'homme blond se tient devant l'assemblée de ses adorateurs, élancé, le teint livide, tout son corps frémissant d'une colère mal contenue…. Il marche de long en large, la rage froide dont il fait montre, terrorise les hommes présents.  
Ils savent que son courroux peut s'abattre à tout instant, sur n'importe lequel d'entre eux et ce, sans préavis.

« Qui peut me dire, comment il est possible que la fille se soit envolée alors que nous étions à deux doigts de la récupérer ? Alors que plusieurs d'entre vous la pistaient depuis plusieurs jours ? COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?»  
La voix glaciale est tranchante. Les membres du groupe se regardent mais aucun n'osent croiser les yeux d'acier.  
La peur tord leurs entrailles, ils savent que la sentence va tomber et tremblent qu'un des leurs ne survive pas à sa colère.

Il balaie du regard leur groupe et murmure d'une voix sourde :

« Peut-être… dans votre orgueil démesuré, pensez-vous que nous sommes égaux ? »

Nul ne bouge dans l'assistance…nul ne répond…le silence est étouffant et précède la tempête qui ne manque pas de déferler.

Et il se met à hurler.

«NON ! L'égalité est un mythe qui ne doit plus exister dans vos cervelles ramollies. JE SUIS LE MAITRE !...Vous êtes des médiocres, des faibles, des larves … Votre outrecuidance précède notre ruine, votre imbécile vanité précède notre chute. Qui peut se prétendre mon honnête serviteur ? QUI ? »

Ses paroles, telles des lames de couteaux pénètrent dans l'esprit de ses fidèles qui ne savent quelle attitude adopter.

« VOUS M'AVEZ CHOISI pour souverain, et vous voulez et devez accomplir mes désirs. Depuis le commencement je m'en tiens à la vérité, parce la vérité est en moi. Lorsque vous proférez des mensonges je le sais et mon courroux n'aura de cesse de vous le faire payer… »

« JE VEUX LA FILLE ! …Apportez-la moi…Il me la faut physiquement car elle est le prolongement de mon bras armé…Elle est la source d'énergie nécessaire pour accomplir le rituel… »

« Mais, maître n'est-ce pas votre fils qui… »  
Sous le regard polaire, le téméraire n'ose continuer et baisse honteusement la tête.  
« Mon fils devra payer pour ses erreurs et vous aussi… si vous ne me donnez pas satisfaction ! »

Et sur ce discours irrévocable, il quitte, consumé de rage, la pièce sans se retourner. Laissant ses valets s'exonérer de l'effrayante menace qu'il a fait peser sur leurs épaules.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le roux raccroche le téléphone…  
Il est frustré que sa sœur et Harry ne rentrent pas, ils ont décidés de rester dans l'appartement d'Hermione au cas ou celle-ci réapparaîtrait. …Il se sent isolé et perdu…  
Des milliers de questions laminent son esprit …qui le ramène toujours au même point…

Où est Hermione ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de l'enlever ?

L'angoisse lui broie l'estomac, il voudrait tellement avoir, ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un indice.  
Il se décide sur un brusque coup de tête à téléphoner à son chauffeur… Peut être que l'homme aura une réminiscence de souvenirs concernant l'événement qui le hante.

Il empoigne le combiné et compose d'une main tremblante le numéro de James… Après s'être trompé à deux reprises et être tombé… une première fois sur un homme peu aimable qui le réprimande pour l'avoir dérangé, puis sur une vieille dame, qui heureuse d'avoir un interlocuteur, s'est mise à lui raconter les déboires de son chat avec les matous de son quartier… Il réussit enfin à joindre son correspondant.

« Allo James ? »  
« Allo ? »  
La voix de l'homme est bizarrement interrogative.  
« C'est Ronald Weasley à l'appareil James. »  
« Ah ? Bonjour, que voulez-vous ?»

Le jeune homme s'impatiente…Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Est-il demeuré à ce point ? Il doit bien de se douter qu'il veut lui parler de l'enlèvement de la jeune fille.  
Il s'efforce de rester calme, au prix d'un grand effort de concentration, et demande d'une voix neutre.  
« James, je me demandais si vous aviez de nouveaux souvenirs qui vous seraient revenus, des détails, même infimes, qui pourraient nous aider ? »

« A quel propos Monsieur ? »

Confirmation, c'est un débile !

Incrédule, il ne peut s'empêcher de hurler dans l'appareil.  
« A QUEL PROPOS ? Vous moquez-vous de moi James ? À propos de l'enlèvement de mon amie bien sûr ! »

L'homme lui répond affolé :  
« Un enlèvement monsieur ? C'est épouvantable, je ne suis pas au courant… »

Un grand silence accueille la déclaration paniquée du chauffeur.  
Le garçon souffle, effondré… un mauvais pressentiment l'étreint.  
« James, dites-moi que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie … »

« Je ne comprends rien monsieur, en quoi suis-je concerné ? Et qui s'est fait enlever ? »

« C'est Hermione qui s'est fait enlever James, alors que vous deviez aller la prendre à son appartement… »

«Mais vous m'avez fait prévenir de ne pas m'y rendre Monsieur Weasley, parce que vous alliez la chercher vous-même… »

« Qui vous a fait passer le message James ? »  
« Votre sœur ! »  
« Ma sœur ? »  
« Oui, elle m'a téléphoné alors que je m'apprêtais à partir chez Miss Granger ! »

Il sursaute en entendant l'explication que lui sert l'homme. Le mystère s'épaissit encore et il comprend que le seul témoin de l'enlèvement de la jeune fille vient de s'évanouir.  
Il sait qu'il ne tirera plus rien de son chauffeur, qui visiblement ne se souvient plus des événements.  
Il s'excuse platement et raccroche désespéré.

La seule personne qui était un lien entre la jeune fille et lui depuis son enlèvement vient de se retrouver brutalement amnésique. Pourtant il est certain que l'homme ne mentait pas, le ton de sa voix reflétait toute la surprise qu'il ressentait en apprenant le drame qui venait de se produire.

Il se sent vidé de toute substance, incapable de prendre la moindre décision.

Et si Hermione avait raison ?

Malgré les incroyables circonstances, il avait été sceptique lorsqu'elle avait suggéré qu'ils étaient peut être des sortes de sorciers…Et s'ils l'étaient ? Si c'était l'explication, pourquoi ne pouvaient-il pas savoir exactement où elle se trouvait ? Quels pouvoirs possédaient-ils ? Et pourquoi…  
Il soupire et frotte son bras qui depuis ce matin lui fait ressentir une cuisante douleur…  
La sensation est encore pire à présent, il soulève la manche de sa chemise et voit avec stupeur que son tatouage est devenu noir, et que le dessin qu'il représente est en relief…

Il scrute avec attention son avant bras et… voit bouger très doucement le serpent dessiné, il a l'air de glisser sous sa peau en un mouvement fluide et menaçant…

L'air lui manque et il s'effondre lourdement sur le tapis de son salon, heurtant dans sa chute le coin de la table basse qui lui entaille profondément le front.

_« Ronald ? Réveille-toi ! »  
Le jeune homme ouvre un œil, l'élancement qu'il ressent à la tête le fait grimacer de douleur…  
« Ron ? …écoute-moi, le temps presse… »_

_En face de lui, il distingue, plus qu'il ne le voit, le garçon aux joues rebondies qu'il a pu apercevoir sur cette photo mouvante que lui a montré Harry. Il est entouré d'un léger brouillard que le rouquin attribue à la chute qu'il vient de faire.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
« Je suis Neville… un ami à toi, ton pouvoir revient Ron et c'est pourquoi tu peux me voir ! »  
« Quoi ? De quel pouvoir parlez-vous ? Je vous vois… et ça ne me semble pas constituer un exploit… »_

_Il sent les gouttes de sang qui coulent de la plaie béante qui couvre son front, et dégoulinent sur son œil, il aimerait s'allonger et dormir un peu. Peut être que s'il fermait un instant les yeux…Juste un instant…pour un petit somme…_

_« RON ! Réveilles-toi tu dormiras après… »  
La bouille ronde du garçon le dévisage avec gravité.  
« Tu peux me voir Ron …de nouveau »  
« Hum…génial… »_

_« Je suis mort Ron ! »_

_« QUOI ? »_

_Encore un dingue… ou une vision démente, inventée par son cerveau vacillant…Il veut s'allonger sur le tapis, s'endormir et se réveiller en étant juste un sportif qui n'a d'autre préoccupation que les buts qu'il doit mettre au prochain match pour faire gagner son équipe…_

_Il ferme les yeux…Les rouvre…Et le garçon est toujours là lui souriant tristement…_

_Il grogne…Articule difficilement, la bouche pâteuse.  
« Ok, maintenant je converse avec un mort… Tu as des nouvelles de l'au delà à me faire parvenir ?…Le message d'une vieille tante peut être ou d'un ancêtre qui veut m'expliquer pourquoi je me trouve dans cette situation abracadabrante…Ou alors…Encore mieux, je suis mort moi aussi et tu viens me montrer le chemin, le tunnel, la lumière blanche…C'est ça hein ? »_

_L'autre le regarde en secouant la tête…  
« Non Ron, tu n'es pas mort… Je viens juste te prévenir, il va y avoir des événements graves que tous les trois êtes les seuls à pouvoir régler …Peu importe ce qu'en pense ceux qui vont vouloir vous aider…L'Ordre a tort, ça ne dépend que de vous… »_

_« Mais… de quoi parles tu ? L'Ordre…Qu'est ce que… ? »_

_« Tu dois retrouver Hermione et Harry et vous seuls pourrez purger enfin le monde sorcier du mal qui le ronge »_

_« Retrouver Hermione…Tu aurais du revenir deux jours plus tôt… Elle a disparu vieux… »  
Sa voix se brise et un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres._

_« Va à Poudlard Ron… va à Poudlard…Retrouvez vous… »  
La voix du garçon s'éloigne et le brouillard qui l'enveloppe s'intensifie…_

_« QUOI ? POUDLARD c'est quoi ?... »_

_Le roux hurle après l'image qui se délite doucement… puis disparaît…_

Il passe sa main sur son front où la douleur devient intolérable et l'hémorragie qui s'intensifie le fait s'évanouir de nouveau …

Dans le petit appartement de la brune. Harry et Ginny finissent leur petit déjeuner.

«… Voilà Harry, tu connais dorénavant la personne la plus détesté de Poudlard ! »

Les deux jeunes gens sont assis dans le petit canapé d'Hermione en train de boire un café, elle porte un immense tee-shirt au couleur de l'équipe de son frère qu'il lui a prêté pour dormir, ils sont venus passer la nuit dans le petit appartement. La jeune fille donnant au téléphone comme prétexte à son frère, qu'il valait mieux pour eux, rester dans le logement de la brune au cas où celle-ci réapparaîtrait.

Ils avaient besoin de se parler un peu avant d'affronter Ronald, qui n'allait pas manquer de les assaillir de questions.

Harry encore secoué par tout ce qu'il avait vu la veille, reste muet depuis qu'ils se sont levés.

« Harry il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

La rousse s'inquiète en voyant son regard perdu dans le vague. Le garçon réagit enfin, la dévisageant avec incrédulité en entendant sa question….

« Rien Ginny… rien…à part quelques légers détails peut-être… ma vie est partie en fumée à la seconde où j'ai rencontré Hermione...il a commencé à se passer tout un tas de trucs déments qui déjà, auraient pu me faire perdre la boule… Mais maintenant, en plus, se greffe dans ma tête un monceau de souvenirs qui m'appartiennent mais qui sont si nouveaux pour moi qu'ils me tiennent éveillé toute la nuit…et… Cerise sur ce gros gâteau empoisonné que tu viens gentiment de m'offrir…Je suis un sorcier…vrai, ça manquait à mon curriculum…déjà guérisseur ça me marginalisait un peu… mais sorcier…ça va être plus exotique en un sens… »

Il plonge de nouveau dans ses pensées, baisse la voix et murmure.  
« Et puis cette nuit je … »

Des images terrifiantes s'imposent à lui et il peine à en faire part à la jeune fille.  
« Quoi Harry ? »

« …Eh bien, je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, dans la forêt du comté de Great Hangleton … et je viens à peine de me rappeler, ta famille, tes parents, tes frères… les jumeaux, je n'ai même pas le temps de me réjouir de tous les revoir bientôt que déjà… j'ai perdu George… »  
Il baisse la tête, abattu…  
« Tu comprends, j'ai la trouille de m'apercevoir que tout un tas de gens qui me reviennent en mémoire et que j'aimais… ont en fait disparu dans cette guerre qui ne me laisse que des cauchemars »

Le ton de sa voix est désabusé, elle le sent perdu…et sceptique pour tout ce qui lui arrive.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée Harry, je suis allée un peu vite c'est vrai mais il fallait bien te remettre le pied à l'étrier, pour moi non plus ça n'est pas facile … »  
Elle baisse un peu la voix et ses yeux se voilent…  
«Et je ne désire pas parler de George si ça ne te dérange pas… c'est assez douloureux à vrai dire … »  
Elle se dit qu'il serait plus simple de tout lui raconter mais Séverus Rogue la maudirait et peut-être que George aussi, elle décide donc de tenir sa langue quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Son frère restera pour quelque temps encore un douloureux secret.

Elle hésite, puis se résout à lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il a commencé à retrouver la mémoire :

« Je voulais te demander… te… souviens-tu de nos rapports avant que… enfin tu vois… »

Elle plonge son beau regard franc dans les yeux verts du garçon. Il se sent rougir violemment.  
Oui il se souvient de cela et même de plus en plus précisément… Et il se rend compte à présent qu'il était pendant tout ce temps en manque d'elle… Mais cela il n'ose pas le lui dire, ils se connaissent si bien et si peu à la fois….Tout ce temps entre eux, il craint que cela ne fausse leurs rapports, même s'il s'est autorisé à l'embrasser alors qu'ils étaient chez Ron et qu'il se sentait si éprouvé par la découverte qu'il venait de faire.  
Ils se regardent… brusquement intimidés…  
Lui comprend qu'ils ne peuvent évidemment reprendre leur relation là où elle s'est arrêtée avant les événements dramatiques qui se sont passés quatre ans plus tôt. Il se doit d'être patient, il faut que de nouveau ils fassent connaissance, qu'ils se fassent confiance…qu'ils se reconquièrent mutuellement…

Il en est là de sa réflexion… lorsque deux bras tendres s'enroulent autours de son cou et qu'une main impatiente posée sur sa nuque fait descendre son visage jusqu'au sien, deux yeux amoureux le fixent et déjà il oublie instantanément toutes ses bonnes résolutions…

Un frisson parcourt son échine et il plonge avec délectation ses mains dans l'opulente chevelure rousse, en hume leur parfum enivrant d'agrume et de fleurs et… doucement… lentement, pose délicatement sa bouche sur celle si sensible de la jeune fille. Le contact de ses lèvres soyeuses lui envoie des secousses électriques dans tout le corps, son désir d'elle n'a d'égal que l'empressement qu'elle montre à l'embrasser, semblant ne jamais vouloir reprendre sa respiration.  
Les mains de la jeune fille, impatientes, glissent sous son tee-shirt et caressent délicatement son dos, laissant sur sa peau un sillon brûlant…Il tremble à ce contact si sensuel…Tout va trop vite…  
Il souffle…  
« Ginny… »  
« Shttt… » Murmure-t-elle en reprenant possession de ses lèvres avec fougue…  
« …Pour une fois laissons faire les choses Harry… »

Elle a à peine murmuré la dernière phrase…

Il s'abandonne alors à ses sens qui ne lui obéissent plus, de toute façon son corps est un lâche et sa raison vacille… lorsqu'il savoure doucement, à la naissance de son cou, un petit carré de peau fondante qu'il sait si bien connaître. Elle gémit déjà d'anticipation et lui se plaque voluptueusement contre la silhouette longiligne et pourtant si charnelle de cette fille qui le rend fou de désir.  
Ses mains insolentes, virevoltent en un balai sensuel et se glissent subrepticement sous le tee-shirt de foot trop grand pour elle mais qui épouse si merveilleusement ses formes.  
Il redécouvre impatient les courbes douces qui semblent n'avoir jamais quittées la mémoire de sa peau …  
Avec délicatesse, il soulève et retire délicatement la barrière de tissu, pour que ses yeux émerveillés puissent à loisir la contempler… nue devant lui, elle frissonne, mais se laisse admirer, lui souriant de façon impudique et frondeuse.  
A son tour, elle le libère de sa gangue de vêtement tout en embrassant voluptueusement chaque parcelle dénudée de son torse, laissant une traînée de feu le consumer. Il respire difficilement à présent, l'air semble s'être épaissi autours d'eux et la température s'être élevé de plusieurs degrés…  
Elle joue à doucement l'agacer… Elle passe avec volupté la pointe d'une langue coquine sur sa peau et il ne peut s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir et de frustration à la fois.  
Empressé il la prend dans ses bras et l'allonge tendrement sur le canapé, caresse avec lenteur ses épaules délicates, son cou gracile, ses seins ronds et doux qui se nichent dans ses main comme s'ils avaient été créés juste pour elles. Il mordille avec gourmandise des fragments de chair tendre et l'entend soupirer de béatitude…Il l'observe… Les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux fauves étalés sur les coussins, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle semble à l'écoute de toutes les émotions qu'elle ressent au contact de ses caresses… Il pense en cet instant qu'elle ressemble à une représentation magnifiée d'un nu de Botticelli …

Il s'allonge à son tour auprès d'elle et l'embrasse langoureusement… Il veut la combler, lui rappeler en des temps lointains, d'autres étreintes, d'autres nuits ou leurs corps enfiévrés ne faisaient plus qu'un, régénérés par le fabuleux sentiment d'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.  
Il la presse contre lui, la caresse à gestes très lents qui lui arrachent des soupirs d'impatience, elle se cambre pour ressentir plus totalement, plus étroitement le contact de sa peau, gémit, souffle son nom et le presse de lui en donner encore plus…  
Il aimerait la faire languir encore et encore…Mais emporté par le désir exacerbé qu'il ressent, il se fond avec lenteur en elle et l'emmène aux confins d'un monde qui n'existe plus que pour eux. Elle se noie, extatique, dans son regard au moment où le plaisir la foudroie et lui, haletant et submergé par la vague qui l'emporte à son tour, crie son nom dans un dernier sursaut avant de s'effondrer épuisé sur ce corps adoré, qui depuis plusieurs années, et sans qu'il en ait conscience, peuple douloureusement ses nuits.

Elle murmure doucement à son oreille…  
« Je t'aime Harry… »

Ils s'endorment comblés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec le sentiment rassurant, d'avoir enfin retrouvé l'autre moitié d'eux-mêmes, perdue dans cette tourmente qui les a broyée quatre ans plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, il la voit en train de le contempler, un sourire illuminant doucement son beau visage.

« Bonjour toi…. »

Pour toute réponse il l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse avec tendresse…

« Quel merveilleux matin Gin … »

Elle soupire… Oui c'est sa récompense pour toutes ses années de douleur et d'abandon.  
Elle a retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aime, l'homme de toute sa vie, celui avec qui elle veut passer son existence, depuis qu'elle en est tombée amoureuse alors qu'elle avait à peine dix ans.

Elle le regarde amoureusement et voit surprise une ombre passer sur visage puis son expression devenir douloureuse.  
Il se tourne vers elle, l'observe gravement, puis lui confie :

« Ginny, je voudrais te raconter… ce qu'il s'est passé dans le manoir d'Eastfen cet hiver-là… je ne te l'ai jamais confié… mais je crois… qu'il faut que tu saches… »

Elle sent que le moment est grave, malgré leur intimité, il n'a jamais voulu lui faire la moindre confidence à propos de cette quête et de la façon dont elle s'était passée. Il en était revenu différent, plus serein et plus fort, plus sûr de lui, mais à chaque question de la jeune fille il opposait un farouche silence. Elle avait fini par ne plus oser lui en parler et avait ravalé amèrement, toutes les interrogations qui la taraudaient.

Elle acquiesce en silence, ne voulant briser le fragile moment d'intimité qu'ils partagent. Elle sait que ces souvenirs doivent être difficiles, qu'il lui est certainement douloureux d'en parler, elle ne veut pas qu'une parole de sa part lui fasse regretter de s'être confié à elle.

« Voilà, comme tu le sais Hermione avait découvert ce livre de magie noire, mais ce que tu ne sais pas… c'est qu'elle ne nous avait pas tout dit… »

.. .Et il commença, un long et épineux récit qui laissa la jeune fille, épouvantée et incrédule, ne pouvant croire qu'il put avoir vécu avec son frère et sa meilleure amie, une aventure aussi inconcevable…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	17. Le récit de Harry 1 ère partie

**Titre** : _**Remember me…**_

**Pairing** : HP/GW HG/RW

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Une jeune femme solitaire voilà qui est Hermione Granger, passionnée par son travail mais sans amis ni souvenirs, elle voudrait pourtant retrouver son identité et sa vie ...  
Une rencontre fortuite l'y aidera t elle ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Un énorme merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu la suite ma fic ^^

Un petit rappel de l'histoire car les trois prochains chapitres sont en flash back..."Harry raconte à Ginny les événements qui se sont passés après la bataille dans la forêt de Great Angleton et la disparition de plusieurs de leurs amis et de George...Hermione perturbée les entraine dans une quête un peu spéciale..."

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre ****17: Le récit de Harry (1 ère partie)**

« Voici notre histoire Ginny…Nous sommes partis tous les trois… »

Flash back : 4 ans plus tôt (début…)

Comme Harry l'avait expliqué à Ginny, les garçons étaient partis pour cette traque, peu enthousiasmés, lui et Ron s'inquiétaient beaucoup de l'exaltation d'Hermione concernant cette quête.  
La recherche des horcruxes était de plus en plus compliquée et si leur courage de Griffondor était intact, par contre leur résistance physique était de plus en plus fragilisée par les nombreux combats qu'ils avaient du essuyer et qui amenuisaient leur endurance.

Si les deux garçons se posaient beaucoup de question à propos de l'opportunité de trouver ce manoir, Ron en particulier se torturait en voyant le changement de comportement de sa petite amie. Ils se connaissaient depuis tant d'années qu'il aurait pu anticiper chacune de ses réactions face à une situation donnée mais là il ne la comprenait plus.

Son changement depuis la bataille de Great Angleton était si important qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître la jeune fille studieuse de leurs années d'étude à Poudlard…Du mal à retrouver la jeune femme déterminée qui aidait l'ordre et Harry dans sa recherche des horcruxes. Elle passait toutes ses journées et parfois ses nuits à fouiller, chercher, traquer, dans des centaines de livres et de grimoires anciens, le moindre élément pouvant les mener à découvrir un indice même infime, concernant les parties cachées de l'âme de Voldemort.  
Oui, Hermione devenait pour lui une étrangère au regard brillant, à la résolution farouche et à l'énergie anormalement débordante.  
Elle semblait être poussée par un sauvage dessein, à savoir trouver le moyen d'exterminer tous ce que le monde sorciers comptaient de meurtriers en tous genre avec, en tête de cette liste rebutante, le lord noir qu'elle exécrait à elle seule au moins autant que toute la communauté sorcière réunie.

Ron se sentait très seul, son angoisse pour la femme qu'il aimait le rongeait et s'il s'en ouvrait parfois à Harry, celui-ci était bien trop abattu et miné par le destin hors du commun qu'on lui avait offert pour son premier anniversaire, pour se préoccuper plus que de raison du changement de sa meilleure amie.

Il ne se rendit compte du grand changement de comportement de la brune que lorsque celle-ci leur exposa la partie de l'histoire du manoir qu'elle leur avait volontairement cachée.

L'ordre approuva, même s'il le fit avec beaucoup de réticence, leur décision de chercher et trouver le manoir d'Eastfen. Si Tom Jedusor y avait vécut il était fort probable qu'un des horcruxes s'y trouvait encore, c'était une piste qui n'était pas négligeable et nul ne pouvait s'opposer à ce que les trois jeunes gens se rendent dans ce coin perdu du nord de l'écosse.  
Et s'il s'avérait que la jeune fille avait raison, ils se féliciteraient tous d'avoir approuvés ce choix.

Ils partirent donc, l'ordre qui ne débordait pas d'enthousiasme à l'idée de les lâcher tous les trois dans la nature, les avait forcé à accepter qu'il leur fournisse un minimum de matériel nécessaire et des protections très efficaces. Ensuite ils les laissèrent partir à l'unique condition qu'ils les tiennent au courant de leur progression et qu'ils les informent régulièrement de leur position.

Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement ni transplaner ni se servir de leurs balais car les sbires de Voldemort maîtrisaient de nombreux sorts de magie noire qui leurs auraient permis de détecter et de localiser les trois jeunes gens s'ils avaient utilisés la sorcellerie pour se déplacer.

L'ordre leur fit prendre tout d'abord une sorte de transport en commun Moldu nommé bus, ils étaient très différents du magicobus sorcier.  
Ceux ci avançaient à la vitesse d'un escargot, empruntant mollement les mêmes routes et ne se déplaçant pas plus vite que les automobiles qu'affectionnait tant Arthur Weasley. Ils en prirent un certain nombre pour sortir d'Angleterre, puis arrivés en Ecosse, ils continuèrent leurs chemin, à pied et à couvert, ne voyageant que la nuit pour ne pas être repéré par les populations locales dont ils devaient se méfier, les Mangemorts étant nombreux et apparaissant parfois en des endroits insoupçonnés.

Ils ne devaient sembler être qu'un groupe de trois amis, venu faire des recherches historiques et archéologiques pour leurs études.

Hermionne avait dressé une carte très détaillée des endroits où ils pourraient dormir et se sustenter. La plupart du temps le ravitaillement n'était fait que par l'un d'entre eux, dans une ferme isolée ou un petit magasin de village. Ils ne montraient jamais tous ensemble pour que personne ne fasse de rapprochement si d'aventure un des larbins du lord venaient à passer et à poser des questions sur un hypothétique groupe de trois jeunes gens qui aurait été aperçu dans la région.  
Même si cette l'hypothèse était peu plausible, il fallait qu'ils se méfient de tout et de tous et surtout qu'ils fassent attention à leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Pour le logement, les difficultés étaient beaucoup plus importantes, au départ ils voulaient emporter une tente sorcière ainsi que de nombreux ustensiles et livres pour se faciliter la tâche une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés sur place.  
Mais en réalité ils n'avaient pu emporter aucun des objets et grimoires sorciers prévus. Ils étaient seulement pourvus de trois sacs à dos, contenant le strict nécessaire, des vêtements chauds et un peu de nourriture.  
Ils n'avaient aucun objet magique, à part la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, deux livres anciens, la vieille carte qu'Hermione avait découvert et leurs baguettes et encore, ils n'étaient autorisés à se servir de ces dernières qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, les Mangemorts ayant été pourvus par leur maître d'un puissant charme de détection des essences vitales magiques, la moindre manifestation de sorcellerie de leur part pouvait mettre leur vie en danger.

De ce fait leur voyage fut long et pénible.  
L'hiver qui pointait précocement le bout de son nez compliquait leur avancée. Ils progressaient lentement et le caractère des garçons n'en devenait que plus morose.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans les Highlands, les hautes terres écossaises, après avoir franchis de nombreuses collines, le relief s'intensifiait et les montagnes commençaient à poindre. La région était très peu peuplée car la terre infertile de cette région sauvage ne favorisait pas la culture. En un sens, cela aidait leur pérégrination, moins ils rencontraient d'autochtones, plus ils pouvaient avancer à découvert.

Le paysage sauvage de landes, battues par les vents et la pluie glaciale, ne leur facilitait pas la tâche pour autant. Ils devaient sans cesse se protéger, s'abriter, et trouver des refuges dans ces étendues désolée n'était pas toujours chose facile.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient atteint les régions montagneuses, la plupart du temps ils se réfugiaient dans des grottes de fortunes où ils pouvaient grâce à leurs baguettes allumer un feu et se protéger efficacement des éléments extérieurs.  
Cela faisait des jours qu'ils marchaient… épuisés, leurs regards ne se posant que sur des étendues irréelles de bruyère, de fougères et de rochers parfois gigantesques.

La jeune fille était de plus en plus excitée par la proximité du manoir qu'ils tardaient pourtant à atteindre, à contrario les deux garçons se demandaient, sans oser lui poser directement la question s'ils verraient jamais se dresser devant eux les murs dudit château.

Au soir d'une journée particulièrement pénible, alors que des trombes d'eau tombaient du ciel et qu'ils ne s'étaient nourris que de sardine et de pain rassis. Ron, que son estomac tiraillait plus que de coutume, éclata de toute la colère et la frustration qu'il avait accumulées depuis des jours.

« Hermione crois tu vraiment que nous sommes sur le bon chemin ? J'ai l'impression de voir chaque jour le même paysage, nous n'avons plus rien à manger, cela fait trois nuits que nous dormons dans des grottes humides et honnêtement j'ai l'impression que nous tournons en rond ! »

La jeune fille d'habitude si prompte à répondre, gardait les yeux dans le vague en examinant pour la millième fois de la journée la vieille carte qu'elle avait trouvée dans la salle aux livres interdits de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

« Hermionne ! Je te parle ! »  
Le garçon venait de hausser dangereusement la voix.

« Oui Ron, j'entends … »

« Alors répond moi ! »  
La brune ne réagit pas plus à l'injonction autoritaire de son compagnon qu'à ses premières questions.

Harry qui suivait le monologue de Ron voyait celui-ci s'enflammer redoutablement, ses oreilles avaient virées au rouge carmin et son nez pincé de fureur en disait long sur le peu de temps qu'il faudrait avant qu'il n'explose comme un chaudron trop plein.  
Connaissant ses deux amis, le brun décida de prendre la parole avant que des choses excessives ne soient dites et regrettées.

Il demanda d'une voix calme et avec le plus de diplomatie possible.  
« Ecoute Hermionne, Ron a raison, sais-tu vraiment où nous nous trouvons ? Non que je doute de tes capacités à connaître notre situation géographique, mais le temps pluvieux et l'hiver qui arrive ne facilite certainement pas ta tâche »

La jeune fille releva la tête, le regarda, l'air interrogatif et parfaitement étonnée de sa demande.  
« Je sais où nous nous trouvons Harry ! »

C'était plus que n'en pouvait supporter le rouquin. Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant et la prenant brusquement par le bras…  
« Bien Hermione, tu réponds à Harry et moi que dois je faire pour attirer ton attention ? …Je dois me teindre en brun pour que tu daignes t'adresser à moi ? »

Deux éclairs fugaces de colère apparurent dans les prunelles de sa compagne.

« Lorsque tu arrêteras de dire des âneries et que tu te comporteras comme quelqu'un de civilisé peut être que je te répondrais Ronald Weasley ! »

« Ma question était compliquée peut être ? »

« NON pas compliquée, mais tu ne me fais pas confiance, si je vous dis que je connais le chemin qui nous mènera au manoir c'est que je le connais… et puis toi… »  
…Dit elle en invectivant à son tour le survivant…  
« Tu es peut être plus poli, mais pas beaucoup plus honnête, car tu n'as pas plus confiance en moi que ce grand …que ce grand… »  
Visiblement ne sachant pas quel grand **quoi **était Ronald, elle lâcha brutalement sa carte sur le sol de la grotte et sortie sous une pluie battante, non sans leur crier une interdiction formelle de la suivre.

Les deux garçons restèrent là, estomaqués et ne sachant comment réagir.  
« Je devrais lui courir après non ? »  
Demanda sans enthousiasme le roux à son copain.

L'autre hausse les épaules, inquiet quand à la suite de leur quête.  
« Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été très futés ce soir, en fait** tu **n'as pas été très futé… moi je suis juste venu à ton secours et ton manque de délicatesse nous a encore mis dans une situation difficile, tu sais comment elle est quand elle est en colère… »

Les yeux pervenche de Ron s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.  
« Ça c'est la meilleure ! J'oubliais… le grand Harry…sauveur du monde et donneur de leçon à l'occasion, je n'avais pas besoin que tu viennes à mon secours, c'est ma petite amie et je sais comment m'y prendre avec elle »

« Sûrement…tu viens d'ailleurs de faire tes preuves…encore une fois »  
Railla le brun qui avait prit la mouche.

La fumée ne pouvant décemment s'échapper du nez et des oreilles de son alter ego, celui-ci préféra sortir de la grotte à son tour pour calmer sa colère, un peu frustré tout de même de n'avoir aucune porte à claquer violemment. Il laissa donc seul, le garçon qui avait survécu, un peu dubitatif quand a ses propres qualités de diplomate.

A l'extérieur, le rouquin une fois sa colère retombée, commença à s'inquiéter du départ de la jeune fille.  
Il se mit à avancer sous les gouttes d'eau glacées qui, tombant drues et s'insinuant dans son cou et les plis de ses vêtements, le trempèrent en quelques minutes.  
Il essayait de deviner le contour d'une petite silhouette, tapie sous le déluge qui dégringolait du ciel, mais à sa grande inquiétude il ne voyait personne. La nuit et le brouillard étaient également les grands invités de cette soirée décidément éprouvante.

Où pouvait-elle être ?

Il se mit à trembler, avec les Mangemorts, qui à chaque instant auraient pu les surprendre, aucun endroit ne leur assurait la moindre sécurité.

Une boule venait de se former dans son estomac, l'anxiété qui grandissait en lui, avait fait taire le restant de colère qui l'animait quelques instants auparavant.  
« Hermione ? »  
Aucun son ne se faisait entendre en retour à son appel discret ;  
« HERMIONE !…HERMIONE ! »  
Il se mit à hurler, submergé par l'angoisse qui ne le laissait plus réfléchir posément à la situation.

« Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi braille-tu comme ça ? Tu vas nous faire repérer bon sang ! »  
Le survivant, dont le mince reflet se détachait de la lumière tremblotante qui irradiait de la caverne, le fixait l'air furieux.  
L'autre se tourna vers lui, le visage blafard …  
« Elle a disparu ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Hermione … elle a disparut, je ne la vois nulle part … »  
Puis balayant de sa main le paysage fantasmagorique qui les entourait…  
« …Regarde…pas de trace d'elle, il n'y a personne… »  
Le brun tous ses sens en alerte s'avança à son tour sous la pluie et fouilla du regard les alentours.  
« Hermione ? Hermione ! »  
« Tu vois ! Toujours aucune réponse ! »  
« Calme toi Ron dans cette purée de poix et avec la pluie battante, on ne voit rien de toute façon, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être à cinq mètres de nous qu'on ne l'apercevrait pas… »  
Le discours tranquillisant qu'il débitait à l'égard de Ron était démenti par le ton fébrile de sa voix.

Le bruit d'une branche de bois craquant sous des pas inconnus les fit se retourner plus vite que l'éclair, toutes baguettes dehors, prêts à combattre

La petite silhouette trempée qui leur apparut leur fit pousser un grand soupir de soulagement ;

« Hermione ! Par merlin ! Ou étais tu passée ? »

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras en la houspillant, fou de soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée.  
Les mèches mouillées de la jeune fille dégoulinaient sur son visage et elle tremblait de froid en se serrant tout contre lui.

« Entrez et changez vous, vous êtes gelés et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être malade ça compliquerait encore les choses »  
Le brun les poussa vivement à l'intérieur de la grotte, puis raviva le maigre feu de bois en y jetant une poignée de bois mort.

Les deux autres vinrent s'y réchauffer après avoir enfilé des vêtements secs.

La brune les observait, les yeux brillant et un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? Tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé le Saint Graal»

Elle prit un air de conspiratrice et murmura extatique.  
« Presque… »

« Quoi presque ? »

Elle ouvrit les mains et leur montra une drôle de pierre grise, gravée d'une sorte d'animal étrange tenant vaguement de l'hippocampe avec en son centre une inscription plus profonde creusée dans la roche et ayant la forme prononcée d'un S.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux garçons.

Au lieu de répondre, leur compagne déballa de sa précieuse sacoche de cuir, un des deux recueils constitués de parchemins reliés. Elle les gardait précieusement avec elle en toute circonstance, depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la communauté sorcière.  
Elle en tourna les pages et leur tendant l'ouvrage, dévoila devant leurs yeux incrédules, le même symbole dessiné sur le vieux manuscrit, surmonté d'un texte écrit dans une langue ancienne.

Le survivant pris la parole.  
« Explique-nous, veux-tu ? »

« C'est écrit en gaélique, le dessin représente un symbole Picte, il se nomme en réalité** la bête Picte **, les Pictes gravaient ou sculptaient de nombreux symboles dans des pierres, les principaux étant, le taureau, le serpent, la main ouverte, le double disque, la Croix, la roue, le croissant, le sanglier, d'autres encore dont je ne me souviens plus, et puis cette fameuse bête Picte que vous avez sous les yeux et qui se nomme également éléphant nageur »

Puis répondant à la question muette du roux qui haussait les sourcils d'incompréhension.  
« Les Pictes sont le premier peuple à avoir vécut en Ecosse et on retrouve cette bête gravée ou dessinée sur de nombreux bâtiments, pierres, vestiges, mais on ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle représente en fait, les Pictes était un peuple très mystérieux et on n'a pas réussi à décoder tous leurs symboles »

« Mais alors, que représente-t-elle pour nous ? Dans notre quête je veux dire, si on la trouve à de nombreux endroits, je ne vois pas comment le fait que tu ai découvert une pierre marquée de ce symbole peut nous aider »

La jeune fille soupira en secouant la tête puis s'adressant aux deux jeunes gens, leur demanda.  
« Celle-ci est un peu différente, quelle différence voyez-vous entre ma pierre et le dessin du parchemin ? »

Les garçons se penchèrent et étudièrent concentrés, le dessin et la gravure.

Ron se décida à prendre la parole.  
« Le S qui est gravé sur le centre de « la bête » de ta pierre ne se retrouve pas sur le dessin »

La jeune femme ravie se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement à la grande stupéfaction et également au grand plaisir du jeune homme qui se rengorgeât.

« OUI ! Tu as raison Ron ! C'est ça la différence ! Et ça vous rappelle quoi ce **S **? »

Une brusque prise de conscience du brun lui fit lâcher, époustouflé.

« Serpentard ! »

« Bravo Harry…Oui et c'est ce qui me fait penser que nous sommes proche du manoir, il n'y a qu'en sa proximité que nous pouvons trouver ce genre de pierre »

Elle tortilla ses mains gênée puis se décida à leur confier.  
« En fait je ne vous ai pas tout dit … »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard soucieux.  
Ron, sans lâcher la main de la jeune fille qu'il maintenait serrée depuis quelques minutes, lui demanda inquiet…  
« Qu'est ce que tu ne nous as pas dit Mione ? »

La jeune sorcière, embarrassée, se rongeait d'appréhension en regardant ses compagnons à la dérobée. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure signe chez elle d'une concentration extrême puis… déterminée, elle se commença sa confession.

« Voilà, lorsque j'ai étudié les biens que pouvait posséder Tom Jedusor, j'ai donc découvert comme je vous l'ai dit, qu'il avait hérité du coté des Gaunt, un petit manoir dont on avait perdu la trace et j'ai donc supposé que le mage noir s'y était retiré après les vols et le meurtre qu'il avait commis chez Hepzibah Smith. Ce que je ne vous ai pas avoué c'est que j'avais également découvert que Salazar Serpentard y avait également séjourné un long moment après sa dispute avec Godric Griffondor »

« Tu veux dire que le manoir provient donc en ligne directe de l'héritage de Salazar ? »

« Oui Harry, mais ce n'est pas tout. En épluchant avec soin les deux grimoires de magie noire, j'ai appris que Salazar, qui avait pour habitude d'acheter à cette époque des esclaves de provenance plus ou moins douteuse, avait eu comme révélation, lors de la confession de l'un d'eux, qu'il existait un monstre, caché dans une grotte sous la mer, qui renfermait en lui un pouvoir immense. »

La jeune fille aspira une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du courage, elle tremblait de leur apprendre la fin de l'histoire, mais se lança en baissant un peu la voix.

« Ce que je ne vous ai pas encore avoué, c'est que fort des explications de l'esclave et possesseur d'une carte que ce dernier lui aurait donné, Salazar a trouvé et ramené le monstre au manoir et apparemment il y est toujours, caché dans une salle souterraine secrète…  
En fait… Ce n'est pas un Horcruxe que nous allons trouver là bas, mais le monstre en question. Le monstre qui, si nous avons de la chance, possède toujours ses immenses pouvoirs et ce sont ces pouvoirs justement dont nous devront nous approprier.  
Je crois que c'est l'arme secrète dont tu as besoin Harry pour vaincre Voldemort…Je crois que c'est, ce dont nous avons besoin, pour exterminer tous les assassins à sa solde et pour venger nos amis disparus, Neville, Lavande, Seamus…Et George… »

En finissant sa tirade, sa voix était bizarrement montée dans les aigus, ses yeux étaient plein de larmes et elle paraissait tellement exaltée que les garçons eurent du mal à la reconnaître.  
Elle leva enfin la tête pour se retrouver face aux regards ébahis des deux autres qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

« Tu…On va …Quoi… mais Hermione… dans quoi nous as-tu embarquée ? »  
Le survivant effaré ne trouvait même plus ses mots pour dire son ahurissement à la jeune fille.

Son petit ami la fixait tout aussi interloqué et secouait la tête sans arriver à faire sortir un seul mot de sa bouche brusquement desséchée.

Harry s'enflamma brusquement et essaya de lui faire entendre la voix de la raison.

« Nous ne pouvons pas…Enfin Hermione as-tu conscience que cette histoire est certainement une légende effrayante que Salazar a répandu pour que les gens ne s'approchent pas de son manoir. Il devait sûrement trafiquer des trucs pas très clairs …mais un monstre …C'est tellement énorme et invraisemblable, quels indices vérifiables possèdes tu, pour prouver la véracité de ce que tu affirmes ? »

La jeune fille dont les mains tremblaient, su qu'elle devait tenter de les persuader, elle avait redouté ce genre de réaction de la part de ses deux amis. Il fallait absolument qu'ils la croient et pour cela elle devait se montrer extrêmement convaincante.

« J'ai lu deux textes très anciens dans des grimoires de magie noire qui en font mention, le premier explique ce que l'esclave a raconté à Serpentard. Le monstre est en réalité un réceptacle contenant en lui tous les pouvoirs, les espoirs et la force vitale des membres de son peuple qui avait été exterminé il y a une éternité. Le deuxième texte relate la façon dont Salazar a trouvé puis capturé le monstre et l'a enfermé dans une pièce secrète et souterraine de son manoir. Il pensait pouvoir s'approprier toute la force et les pouvoirs contenus dans le monstre mais le texte ne dit pas s'il y est arrivé et, au cas ou il aurait réussi, comment il a pu s'y prendre… »

« Hermione, comment Salazar a-t-il pu déplacer un monstre ?…si monstre il y avait. »

« Ça je n'en sais rien Ron, car une partie des parchemins était si abîmée que je n'ai pu en traduire tout le texte. Par contre j'ai ma théorie quand aux pouvoirs du monstre, si Salazar les avaient récupérés, je pense que beaucoup de manuels sorcier en parlerait, c'était un magicien très puissant mais rien n'indique qu'à un moment précis il le soit devenu encore plus, à mon avis il n'a jamais pu ou réussi à s'aliéner ce grand pouvoir »

Le survivant, de plus en plus excédé repris à a son tour la parole.

« Ça c'est ta théorie Hermione ! Mais comment peut-on savoir si nous ne nous déplaçons pas pour rien ? Imaginons que Salazar ai réussi il a bientôt mille ans à déposséder la chose de ses prétendus pouvoirs, qu'allons nous faire là bas ?  
De plus, deuxième hypothèse, la tienne justement... Imaginons qu'il n'ait pas réussi, crois-tu que cette bête, ce monstre ou je ne sais quoi, vit toujours dans cette salle souterraine, enfermée depuis tout ce temps ?  
Et si Salazar n'a pas réussis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous, sorciers à peine majeurs, réussirons là ou ce grand magicien a échoué ?  
Hermione…Comment as-tu pu nous cacher tes projets ? Ne sommes nous pas sensés tout partager ? Tu nous as traîné jusqu'ici pour rien, sur des documents et des textes qui ne sont que du vent. Je suis d'avis de faire demi-tour et de retourner nous battre là où on a vraiment besoin de nous. »

Et se tournant vers Ron pour gagner son approbation.  
« Ron ? Ton opinion ? »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était bien évidemment d'accord avec son meilleur ami, le projet d'Hermione était fou et dangereux mais en même temps, il voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.  
Et si tout cela n'était pas qu'un conte pour effrayer les enfants, si d'aventure le monstre et le manoir existaient, ne devaient ils pas essayer de le trouver pour ne pas avoir de regret et pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas laisser passer une chance incroyable de se débarrasser de la terreur du monde sorcier ?

Il en était à ce point de ses pensées lorsqu'il croisa le regard anxieux de la fille qu'il aimait, ses grands yeux bruns interrogateurs avaient l'air de le supplier d'opiner en sa faveur.  
Sa décision fut aussitôt prise, deux puits sans fond l'avaient attiré inexorablement vers des abîmes qu'il finirait peut être par regretter, mais pour l'heure, il assura d'une voix déterminée au brun qui attendait sa réponse.

« Puisque nous sommes tout prêt du but Harry, nous devrions peut être vérifier par nous même que toute cette histoire n'est pas qu'une légende, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'autre effaré s'emporta aussitôt.  
« Mais …tu es dingue ou quoi…ça fait des semaines que nous pataugeons dans la boue et… »

« Nous pourrions aussi faire confiance à Hermione, elle a toujours été beaucoup plus judicieuse que nous pour faire des recherches, et nous savons qu'elle ne nous aurait pas embarquée dans une aventure de ce genre, sans espoir qu'il y ait réellement quelque chose au bout »  
Le ton calme et résolu avec lequel il s'était adressé à lui, fit revenir Harry à de meilleures dispositions.  
Il réfléchit un moment, fixa ses deux compagnons qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et murmura.  
« Eh bien, si je suis le seul à penser que c'est une folie, je m'incline et finissons-en rapidement »

La jeune fille posa gentiment la main sur son épaule, reconnaissante et soulagée…

« Merci Harry, tu sais nous sommes presque arrivé, encore un ou deux jours de marche tout au plus et nous serons au manoir d'Eastfen »

Le regard bleu perçant de son autre ami fixait l'entrée de la grotte en soupirant…

« J'espère que tu as raison Mione, car la fin de la ballade risque d'être encore plus pénible… il a commencé à neiger »

Les deux autres se tournèrent vivement pour voir à leur grande déception, de gros flocons cotonneux remplacer à présent la pluie glaciale qui tombait quelques instants plus tôt.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Leur progression fut freinée par la neige qui tombait en abondance, les traces de leur pas devenant bien trop repérables, ils devaient sans cesse les effacer à l'aide de leurs baguettes, tout en tremblant d'être découvert par quelque Mangemorts pour avoir fait usage de la magie.

Au soir du deuxième jour après la découverte du secret d'Hermione, ils arrivèrent sur une sorte de promontoire rocailleux formant une avancée ayant curieusement la forme d'un S massif.

La jeune fille en apercevant cette espèce de pic rocheux ne se sentit plus de joie.  
« C'est ici ! Je reconnais le site d'après les gravures de l'époque que j'ai pu étudier dans le grimoire »  
Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle fila rapidement devant les deux garçons qui eurent quelques peines à la rattraper.

Ils avancèrent à travers un dédale de végétation dense qui leur masquait le paysage.  
Puis en contournant des amas de rochers colossaux, ils se trouvèrent bientôt devant les ruines d'une sorte de petit château féodale, en fait il avait du davantage s'apparenter à une petite forteresse massive et austère que réellement à un château.

Sur le devant il y avait un pan de mur en partie écroulé dont il subsistait ça et là quelques tas de pierres taillées. En arrière plan s'élevaient, les vestige de ce qui avait du être le corps principal du manoir, une sorte de bâtiment épais, percé de part et d'autre d'ouvertures étroites et flanqué de deux tours dissemblables et anormalement rapprochées l'une de l'autre.

Ils se dirigèrent, muets, devant l'entrée de la bâtisse qui se trouvait sous un porche, protégé des vents par une sorte d'auvent. Deux banquettes de pierre situées de part et d'autre d'une porte en bois massif parachevait l'ensemble.

Le rouquin regardait le manoir puis Hermione à tour de rôle, les yeux brillants d'admiration.  
« Tu l'as trouvé Mione, tu es fantastique ! Tu es la meilleure ! »  
Attendrie, elle répondit à son naïf engouement par un doux baiser…

Puis, son enthousiasme fléchissant légèrement, son regard se voila et elle murmura comme pour elle même.  
« J'espère que j'avais raison de vous traîner jusqu'ici, et que ce que nous cherchons s'y trouve »

Harry ne disait rien, il observait et ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il avait un drôle de pressentiment face au bâtiment qui s'élevait devant lui. Le vent qui sifflait dans les branches produisait un chant sinistre et il éprouvait un sentiment de peur irrationnelle et de danger depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur les ruines.

« Je pense que nous pouvons nous abriter à l'intérieur pour la nuit, nous commencerons les recherches du souterrain demain… »  
Dit la jeune fille en reprenant le contrôle des événements.

«Pense tu que la porte sois protégée par des sorts inviolables Hermione ? Ou pourrons nous entrer sans problème ? »  
« Honnêtement je pense qu'un simple Alohomora suffira pour l'ouvrir » dit-elle en rigolant.  
Puis se dirigeant vers la lourde porte de bois, laquelle était marquée dans ses veines du même symbole trouvé par Hermione sur la pierre talismanique.  
Elle tendit sa baguette et lança le sort. Un impressionnant cliquetis de ferraille rouillée se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur les ténèbres du château. La jeune fille respira un grand coup et courageusement fit signe à ses compagnons de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans le bâtiment et refermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux.  
Ils se trouvaient dans une unique pièce de belle dimension dont les murs de pierre brute, percés ça et là de minces ouvertures, étaient encore fort honorablement conservés. Une vaste cheminée garnissait le mur du fond, et à part un immense tapis poussiéreux qui jouxtait cette dernière, aucun meuble ne subsistait.  
L'obscurité était telle, avec la nuit qui commençait à tomber qu'ils durent allumer, avec leurs baguettes, quantité de bougies contenues dans leurs sacs à dos pour que la grande pièce glaciale se réchauffe, et adopte une allure un peu plus accueillante.

« Nous pourrons manger et dormir ici » Fit remarquer la jeune fille  
« Il reste une sorte de grand tapis devant la cheminée et nous pouvons y mettre nos sacs de couchage, je propose également qu'un de nous fasse des tours de garde toutes les deux heures, pendant que les autres dorment... Pour notre sécurité… Il vaut mieux être trop prudent… »

Le brun s'avança :  
« Je prendrais le premier tour si ça ne vous dérange pas car je n'ai pas sommeil de toute façon »

Le survivant se souvenait avec acuité des leçons du professeur Maugrey « vigilance constante » et il pensait en l'occurrence que rien n'était plus justifié en cet instant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, un petit message serait le bienvenu ^^_


	18. Le récit de Harry 2e partie

**Chapitre 18: Le récit de Harry (2e partie)**

**notes de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre est la deuxième partie du récit de Harry donc toujours en flash back...Les trois héros vont enfin rencontrer le fameux Monstre enfin je vous laisse découvrir...Merci à La Prof qui m'a rappelé que cette histoire existait ^^

* * *

Flash back : 4 ans plus tôt (suite…)

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut pénible.  
Ils avaient peu dormis, car même si d'épais murs les protégeaient, la température extérieure qui chutait avait rendu la nuit glaciale. De plus ils s'étaient réveillés régulièrement pour prendre leur tour de garde et le petit déjeuner frugal qui les attendait ce matin là ne constituait pas un remontant suffisant pour qu'ils se sentent en forme.

« Je pense que nous devrions commencer les recherches des ce matin »  
Dit la jeune fille.  
« L'ouverture des souterrains peut se trouver n'importe où et nous ne pourrons passer que deux ou trois jours sur place vu le peu de nourriture qu'il nous reste. »  
Hermione, impatiente, avait décidée de prendre les choses en main en voyant la mine have de ses deux amis. Il était urgent de trouver les souterrains et de s'emparer, si cela était chose faisable, des pouvoirs conjugués du monstre.

« Je pense que nous devrions explorer les alentours du bâtiment restant, apparemment ce devait être le cœur de la bâtisse et même si les trois quart des murs sont en ruine logiquement les souterrains devraient se trouver en dessous »

Le brun prit la parole à son tour.  
« Le gros souci c'est que la neige est tombée abondamment cette nuit et cela va freiner nos recherches »

« Nous pourrions peu être la faire fondre avec nos baguettes aux endroits que nous voulons explorer, c'est un cas d'urgence non ? Je pense que nous devons utiliser la magie pour accélérer nos recherches »  
La jeune fille sourit au rouquin.  
« Tu as raison Ron ! Espérons juste que nous ne nous ferons pas repérer, allons y maintenant ! Ça ne va pas être simple de découvrir l'ouverture du souterrain »

Ils sortirent tous les trois, emmitouflés dans d'épais duffle-coats tout droits empruntés aux étudiants des universités anglaises, auxquels ils voulaient ressembler lorsqu'ils croisaient des Moldus.

Le ciel était gris et bas, aussi sombre que la veille mais il ne neigeait plus. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ni souffle de vent qui venait troubler l'immobilité ambiante. Seul le froid était plus pénétrant.  
Ils ne voyaient à perte de vue, qu'une immensité de relief montagneux, recouverts d'une épaisseur de neige immaculée.  
L'ambiance glacée était sinistre et le survivant frissonna involontairement… Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ils s'éloignèrent chacun d'une vingtaine de mètre du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient dormis et commencèrent à en explorer les alentours en formant des cercles les rapprochant petit à petit des ruines…Ils faisaient fondre la neige devant eux, des qu'un amas de murs leur semblait susceptibles de renfermer ou de cacher une quelconque ouverture.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures à progresser lentement et à déblayer du terrain jouxtant les ruines, des pierres et des morceaux de bois, le tout dans un paysage lunaire battu par les vents.

A midi épuisés et frigorifiés ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un iota quand à la découverte de l'hypothétique ouverture du souterrain.

« Nous devrions nous arrêter pour manger un peu, et nous reposer une petite heure pour reprendre des forces»  
Proposa la jeune fille.  
Les deux garçons opinèrent de la tête, sans enthousiasme et sans dire un mot.

Ils se réfugièrent dans la pièce où ils avaient passés la nuit et se confectionnèrent des sandwichs avec le peu de victuailles qui leur restait, ils complétèrent leur frugal repas d'une barre chocolatée.  
Hermione tressaillait d'impatience et après avoir laissé ses compagnons se reposer un peu elle proposa, les regardant avec espoir.  
« Nous devrions y retourner maintenant, car la nuit va tomber de bonne heure avec ce ciel gris et nous ne pourrons faire aucune recherche sans la lumière du jour pour nous guider »

Le brun se releva en époussetant son jean, puis… semblant réfléchir.  
« Ok, allons y, mais je pense que nous devrions nous éloigner un peu du bâtiment, apres tout si cette salle existe, je pense qu'elle doit se trouver dans un endroit où le commun des mortels ne penserait pas à la chercher…La fonction première d'une salle secrète n'est elle pas de le rester ? »  
La jeune sorcière acquiesça enthousiaste.  
« Oui tu as totalement raison Harry, éloignons nous des ruines et ne partons pas tous les trois dans la même direction ainsi nous couvrirons plus de surface et nous gagnerons du temps »

« Nous ne devons pas nous éloigner les uns des autres Hermione, tu connais les consignes de l'Ordre »  
« Je sais Ron, mais nous essayerons de rester à portée de regard et de toute façon ce que l'Ordre ne sais pas il ne pourra pas nous le reprocher »

Le roux la regardait inquiet, avec ce même regard qu'elle surprenait régulièrement depuis quelque jours lorsqu'il la contemplait. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle avait conscience d'être anormalement excitée par cette recherche, mais elle était déterminée à arriver au bout de cette quête. Elle sentait tout au fond d'elle-même qu'ils touchaient au but et que bientôt Voldemort et ses vassaux ne seraient plus que leur pire souvenir.

Ils continuèrent leur travail de fourmis tout l'après midi, ne rentrant au château, exténués et tremblants de froid, qu'à la nuit tombée.  
Ils reprirent courageusement les recherches le lendemain sans plus de résultat et la jeune fille commençait à sentir toutes ses certitudes s'effondrer les unes après les autres.

Il ne leur restait que trois pommes ramollies, deux boites de sardines et un peu de pain, pour lequel la fraîcheur n'était qu'un souvenir, en guise de repas pour le lendemain.  
« Hermione, il est temps que nous repartions sinon nous allons mourir de froid et de faim, nous avons cherché à peu près partout où il était possible, mais sans plan du château c'est un botruc dans un fagot de bois sec que nous cherchons. »

Le brun regardait sans compassion la mine dépitée de sa meilleure amie. Sa résistance physique avait été mise à rude épreuve et il tombait de fatigue, il n'arrivait plus à raisonner sereinement et à penser à autre chose qu'à ses doigts à demi gelés et à son estomac qui criait famine.  
Tout comme Harry le roux se sentait fatigué, sale et affamé…  
Ils leur tardaient à tout deux de retrouver la civilisation et surtout de regagner leurs pénates.

« Je vous demande juste de continuer les recherches demain matin, ensuite, si nous n'avons aucun résultat nous partirons… je vous le promets… »  
Elle fixait ses homologues masculins avec des yeux pleins d'espoir, elle savait qu'elle devait trouver ce souterrain… dut elle y passer la nuit…  
Ron soupira de découragement, il lui était difficile de refuser quelque chose à la jeune fille, alors sans croiser le regard plein de reproches de Harry, il accepta de passer une autre demie journée à creuser la caillasse, les mains pleines d'engelures et de crevasses.

La brune lui sauta au cou, reconnaissante, puis elle sortit chercher de menus branchages pour alimenter le feu qu'ils avaient allumé dans la vieille cheminée.

« Bravo Ron ! On voit qui dirige votre couple, pas besoin d'un dessin… »  
Fulmina le survivant.  
« Ne pouvais-tu pas la persuader de revenir à de meilleure disposition ? Elle s'entête et pourtant tu sais très bien que ces recherches sont vaines, nous nous épuisons pour rien et… »

« Qu'est ce que tu sais d'un couple toi ? »  
Explosa l'autre jeune homme.

« Tu as laissé tomber ma sœur des que le danger à pointé son nez, et tu ne te soucie de rien d'autre qu'exterminer ' tu sais qui ' Tu vis coincé dans ta bulle Harry, tout comme Hermione, alors laisses moi te dire que si j'ai une absolue confiance en toi, j'ai placé la même confiance en Hermione et qui plus est… je l'aime… alors je lui suis entièrement dévoué… corps et âme. Et je te conseille d'en faire autant… si elle nous a amené jusqu'ici c'est pour trouver une solution à notre problème de mage noir et surtout sauver ta peau, alors essaie d'avoir un peu plus de considération pour elle ! Une demi-journée de plus ne nous tuera pas… »

Puis, faisant l'impasse sur l'air de douloureux reproches qu'afficha Harry aux paroles blessantes qu'il venait de lui asséner. Le rouquin sortit à son tour, pour calmer ses nerfs… que son estomac désespérément vide mettait à fleur de peau.

La nuit arrivant, Ils s'allongèrent sans mots dire, chacun ruminant dans son coin ses griefs ou ses espoirs quand à la suite des événements.

Ron prit le premier tour de garde, Il s'assit contre le mur de la cheminée emmitouflé dans son sac de couchage, il pensait qu'il allait devoir lutter âprement contre le sommeil qui cherchait en fourbe, à le faire succomber…

Peu de temps après le début de cette lutte de tous les instants contre le coup de pompe qui le guettait, il entendit le ronflement régulier de Harry et la respiration paisible d'Hermione, tout deux s'étaient rapidement endormis du sommeil du juste.

Ne voulant pas faillir à sa tâche, Ron se mit à compter les pierres du grand mur qui lui faisait face pour se tenir éveillé… Mais à la sept cent trente sixième… pierre, il s'arrêta brusquement, il venait d'entendre une sorte de rugissement lointain, étouffé, mais néanmoins réel.  
Il se leva d'un bond, laissant tomber sur le sol son sac de couchage et tendit l'oreille, tous ses sens aux aguets…

De nouveau le bruit se fit entendre, il sursauta… le son venait du sous sol, il aurait pu le jurer.

« AAAAAAHHHHHHH »  
Une pression sur son épaule faillit le faire défaillir de terreur.

Se retournant vivement il put voir le visage désolée de Harry qui, ne voulant pas réveiller leur amie, avait discrètement posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« QUE SE PASSE T-IL ? »  
La brune se jeta sur eux encore endormie et franchement terrorisée par le hurlement du garçon.

« Je suis désolé Hermione, c'est Harry qui m'a touché à un moment… vraiment inopportun…et j'ai poussé un léger cri de surprise… »  
« Un léger cri de surprise ? Ron ! Tu as braillé comme dix Augureys en train de se battre. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu réveillé Harry ? Et pourquoi terrorises-tu Ron ? »  
«… me terrorise pas, faut pas exagérer… »  
Grommela le roux un peu vexé de s'être laissé aller à une réaction de panique.

« En fait, je t'ai vu debout avec ta baguette à la main Ron, tu avais l'air aux aguets et j'ai pensé que tu avais entendu un bruit suspect, c'est pour ça que je me suis levé et que je t'ai touché l'épaule, pour te demander ce qui n'allait pas… Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu si nerveux ? »

« J'ai en effet… entendu… un…une sorte… de grognement, de mugissement, je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer, c'était lointain, j'avais l'impression que cela venait des profondeurs de la terre…Mais je l'ai perçu plusieurs fois et en réalité … c'était assez… abominable…un cri de bête… vous comprenez ? »  
Leur demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

Les deux autres étaient restés muets de surprise, puis la jeune fille murmura…  
« Le monstre… il est là ! Dans les entrailles du château… il nous attend… »

« Comment ça il nous attend ? Qu'est ce que tu nous raconte Hermione ? »  
Le roux que le manque de sommeil et les événements récents avait quelque peu secoué, s'impatientait.

« Eh bien le parchemin disait… »

« Quoi ? Que disait le parchemin que tu ne nous aurais pas encore révélé ? »

« Il disait… que seule une âme pure pourrait hériter des pouvoirs du monstre… »  
Les deux garçons soupirèrent à cette nouvelle révélation.  
« Tu pense que l'âme pure est l'un de nous trois Mione ? C'est cela ? Tu nous as conduits jusqu'ici pour cela ? »

La jeune fille se sentant coupable baissa la tête un moment, puis releva les yeux, le regard anormalement brillant…  
« Je crois que c'est pour cela que Salazar n'a pas réussi dans son entreprise, il n'était plus pur depuis très longtemps et il n'a pu s'approprier les pouvoirs du monstre…Je crois en effet Ron que nous trois nous pouvons réussir, en tout cas un de nous au moins…lequel je n'en sais rien… et ça n'est pas très important, puisque nous nous en servirons dans le même but… terrasser Voldemort… »

Un mugissement lointain, plus puissant que les premiers se fit entendre, les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent de concert…

« Impressionnant ! » souffla le survivant, le teint brusquement devenu blême.

Ils ne purent se rendormir de la nuit, attendant avec impatience le jour qui leur permettrait de continuer les fouilles.  
Ils sortirent de la bâtisse des que la lumière du matin pointa dans le ciel…  
Ils reprirent les recherches sans se séparer cette fois, les hurlements qu'ils avaient entendus pendant la nuit les avaient dissuadés de faire cavalier seul.

Vers la fin de la matinée, après de nombreux va et vient et une nouvelle exploration minutieuse des alentours, ils s'apprêtaient désespérés, à cesser leur prospection.  
Lorsque Ron, qui s'était éloigné de quelques centaines de mètres du château pour fouiller encore un peu la campagne, remarqua une brèche dans le mur effondré d'une sorte de tout petit bâtiment. Celui-ci s'apparentait, vu sa taille, plus à un simple abri de berger qu'à des communs.

Ils étaient passé devant le petit refuge à de nombreuses reprises mais ne l'avaient pas remarqué car des arbustes sauvages et des amas de pierres éboulées le cachaient dans sa totalité à leurs regards.

« Hermione ! Harry ! Venez voir par ici ! »  
Les deux autres accoururent plein d'espoir.

« Regardez cette ouverture, j'ai l'impression qu'en dégageant un peu le trou nous pourrions nous y glisser sans trop de problème…Peut être est ce l'entrée que nous cherchons… »

Le survivant inspecta l'ouverture et opina de la tête.  
« Oui nous pouvons essayer, de toute façon c'est notre dernier espoir… »

Ils se mirent aussitôt à dégager la mince cavité avec énergie, débarrassant les végétaux envahissants puis déblayant nombres pierres et rochers jusqu'à leur permettre d'y pénétrer.  
Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans une sorte d'étroit couloir obscur, quelques rayons de lumière filtrée passaient encore au travers de petites fentes dans le vieux mur, mais ils durent rapidement allumer leurs baguettes car plus ils progressaient et plus les ténèbres les enveloppaient.

Le petit édifice qui paraissait à première vue anodin, cachait en réalité l'ouverture des fameux souterrains, au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils s'aperçurent que ceux ci s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément sous la terre… Ils marchèrent longtemps dans le passage sombre sans trop savoir ce qui les attendait au bout.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, l'étroit boyau dans lequel ils avançaient se dédoublant, Hermione marqua les murs de croix enflammées comme elle l'avait déjà fait sur les portes du département des mystères au ministère de la magie, lors de leur cinquième année d'étude.  
Ils pourraient ainsi retrouver leur chemin sans trop de problème et plus rapidement s'ils se trouvaient en danger.

Ils explorèrent avec minutie les entrailles du souterrain, passant dans des couloirs étriqués se terminant parfois en goulet d'étranglement, ils devaient alors revenir sur leurs pas, ou prendre un des chemins de traverse qui reliait les allées entre elles.

Ron fut le premier à se sentir frustré du peu de résultat de leur fouille.  
« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des heures que nous marchons et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la moindre porte qui prouverait qu'une salle existe dans ce souterrain humide »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai plus d'une heure que nous progressons Ron, mais lorsque l'on se trouve sous terre et dans le noir, il est normal de perdre tous ses repères, je vous propose de faire le chemin inverse et de prendre un peu l'air, nous y retournerons ensuite… »

« Non Hermione continuons, s'il y a quelque chose à découvrir autant le trouver et sortir enfin de cet endroit glauque. Si nous sortons je doute que nous ayons envie d'y retourner ensuite »  
Harry avait hâte que toutes ces pérégrinations finissent enfin.

« D'accord continuons donc… Je ne vois pas l'utilité de repasser dans les couloirs que j'ai marqué de croix…Nous devons donc explorer chaque petit boyau que nous aurions oublié ou qui ne nous semblait pas digne d'intérêt »

Ils repartirent et continuèrent consciencieusement leur fouilles, n'omettant aucun endroit si petit soit il…au bout d'une nouvelle heure, Ron se retournant pour parler à la jeune fille s'aperçu qu'elle ne se trouvait plus derrière lui…

« HERMIONE ? »

« Ici ! »  
La voix étouffée qu'ils entendaient ne leur donnait pas d'indication sur l'endroit ou se trouvait la brune.

« Où es tu ? »

« Regardez derrière vous ! il y a une sorte de cavité dans le mur et je m'y suis glissée… Venez ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé… »

Leurs corpulences étant plus importantes que celle de la jeune fille, les garçons eurent du mal à s'engouffrer dans le trou exigu.  
Harry s'y repris à plusieurs fois, secouru par Hermione qui de l'autre coté tirait de toute ses forces sur son pull qu'elle avait fermement agrippé.  
Il fut encore plus compliqué de faire passer Ron dont les épaules carrées se retrouvèrent coincées des sa première tentative. Il n'eut pas trop de l'aide des deux autres, qui d'une brusque secousse l'attirèrent à eux, il finit par s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol de terre battu, courbaturé et couvert de bleus.

« Merci » Grommela le garçon  
« Je pense que je garderais des marques de cette malheureuse aventure jusqu'à la fin de mes jours »

« Un corps marqué c'est bien plus virile… je trouve… »  
Lui chuchota effrontément la jeune fille à l'oreille. Il haussa les épaules, mais ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait sous le regard exaspéré de leur ami commun.

Ils se mirent à explorer à la lumière de leurs baguettes, la petite salle voûtée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle était totalement vide…En éclairant tous les murs ils retrouvèrent avec surprise le symbole Picte marqué du S de serpentard reproduit à plusieurs reprises, et, tout à fait au fond la pièce se détachait une petite ouverture de forme circulaire menant probablement à un nouveau tunnel.  
Ils décidèrent de l'emprunter.

Ils durent s'y engouffrer quasiment à plat ventre tant l'étroitesse de la galerie rendait leurs reptations difficiles.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils se trouvèrent dans une nouvelle salle, plus grande celle-ci, formant une sorte nef unique et terminée par une abside semi circulaire.

« On a l'impression d'être dans une église… » Chuchota le survivant…

Les deux autres ne lui répondirent pas, ils étaient obnubilés par une lourde porte de fer qui occupait la plus grande partie du mur situé à leur droite.  
Sur son fronton, un grand S était gravé sans le symbole Picte cette fois ci.

« C'est ici… »  
La voix d'Hermione, à peine chuchotée se perdit contre les parois de la salle, Ils étaient tétanisés tous les trois par une vision effrayante. A coté du symbole de serpentard, était sculpté une sorte d'énorme masse animale, pourvue de ce qui devait être quatre bras ou tentacules. La vision en était monstrueuse et les jeunes gens ressentirent pour la première fois une peur irrationnelle.

« Nous devrions ficher le camp si vous voulez mon avis ! »  
Murmura courageusement l'unique membre de la famille Weasley.

En entendant ces paroles la jeune fille se secoua et répondit d'une voix plus ferme.  
« Ne radote pas comme une vieille fille Ronald ! Nous sommes d'excellents sorciers, pourvus de nos baguettes et de plus nous sommes des Griffondors alors nous n'allons pas reculer maintenant. »

Le brun leva timidement le doigt.  
« Juste une question Hermione, On ouvre la porte comment ? Je doute qu'un simple Alohomora suffise… »

En regardant attentivement la lourde porte, la jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Puis prise d'une inspiration subite, elle tira de son sac un des vieux grimoires et l'étudia attentivement à la lumière de sa baguette.

« Voilà j'ai trouvé, c'est inscrit là. Regardez, en conjuguant la puissance de nos trois baguettes, on devrait pouvoir faire glisser le pêne et ouvrir la porte, il nous faut juste prononcer la formule magique… tous les trois ensemble… »  
Devant le silence qui répondit à sa suggestion, elle releva la tête et dévisagea ses compagnons.  
« Vous êtes toujours d'accord n'est-ce pas ? »

Les garçons se lancèrent un regard résigné…puis acquiescèrent à sa question.

« Bien… Maintenant allons y et soyons sur nos gardes, nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver là dedans, vu les cris que nous avons entendu la nuit dernière, la chose est toujours vivante alors…souhaitons nous bonne chance ! »  
Elle s'approcha des deux garçons et les serra fort dans ses bras pour se donner du courage, puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron en lui murmurant un 'je t'aime' des plus funeste.

Elle empoigna alors le manuel, tendit sa baguette fermement vers la serrure verrouillée, les deux jeunes hommes en firent autant et ils se mirent à réciter l'incantation en chœur.  
Un léger rayon bleu sortit du faisceau conjugué de leurs trois baguettes et frappa directement la fermeture de la porte métallique, le bruit d'une sorte d'énorme cliquetis leur parvint et avec un hoquet de surprise la lourde masse de ferraille s'entrebâilla, leur ouvrant l'accès de la salle secrète qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à trouver.

Pétrifiés devant l'ombre béante qui s'offrait à eux, aucun des trois n'osait bouger, ni même respirer.  
Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux et la chose, et malgré tout leur courage ils étaient terrorisés.

Ron fut le premier à se ressaisir et d'un mouvement du menton fit signe aux deux autres qu'il était temps d'affronter le monstre en face…

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'obscurité à pas feutrés, leurs baguettes fermement tendues devant eux.  
Ils découvrirent alors une grotte de belle proportion creusée à même la montagne, il n'y avait plus de murs bâtis de mains d'homme cette fois, à part l'énorme porte qui isolait l'endroit et communiquait avec les souterrains, le monstre avait été enfermé dans une sorte de cavité naturelle qui était bien plus hermétique qu'une cellule dans un château.

Ils balayèrent, le cœur battant, les parois de granit de leurs faisceaux lumineux.

Soudain dans le recoin le plus reculé de la caverne ils le virent…

La même masse informe et tentaculaire qui était gravée sur la porte, on ne savait s'il s'apparentait à un animal ou à un monstrueux végétal. La jeune fille poussa un cri étranglé de surprise en l'apercevant et sursauta lorsque le roux passa son bras libre autours de ses épaules en signe d'apaisement.  
Ce simple geste de tendresse lui redonna du courage et calmant les battements désordonnés de son cœur, elle avança lentement vers la masse qui était parfaitement immobile.

« Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ? » chuchota Harry  
« Aucune idée… peut-être prépare-t-il son plan d'attaque… »  
Répondit le roux.  
« Tu penses vraiment qu'il est doué de pensée ? »  
« Ne sois pas méprisant Harry » coupa Hermione  
« Il représente tout ce que son peuple détenait de sagesse et d'expérience alors il doit être effectivement doté d'une certaine intelligence »  
« Si les autres membres de sa tribu ressemblaient à ça, honnêtement je suis content qu'ils aient disparu… »  
« Ron ! »  
« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il est moche non ? »  
La jeune fille secouait la tête d'exaspération, alors que Harry s'esclaffait en silence à la remarque puérile de son copain.

Pendant ce petit échange verbal chuchoté à mi voix, dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la grotte. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était aperçu du changement imperceptible de position de la créature qui maintenant les observait.

Le léger bruit que produit la reptation d'un de ses bras vers le trio les fit sursauter et reculer vivement.  
L'ombre de la masse éléphantesque de forme ovoïde n'avait pas frémit mais un de ses tentacules s'était dangereusement rapprochée des jeunes gens.

« Nous devrions pointer nos baguettes allumées sur lui, au moins nous verrions de quoi il a l'air en totalité et peut être qu'en l'éblouissant il n'osera pas nous approcher »  
Siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

«Où peut être qu'il deviendra fou furieux et qu'il essaiera de nous tuer…Qui te dit que notre magie a le moindre pouvoir sur lui ? »

« Justement… On va le savoir rapidement… »

Et joignant le geste à la parole elle dirigea sa baguette allumée droit vers l'endroit ou se trouvait la créature.  
Celle-ci eut un violent mouvement de recul qui fit trembler tout le sol de la caverne et elle poussa un cri de douleur si assourdissant qu'il leur vrilla les tympans et qu'ils durent se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir fou.

Mais ils avaient eu le temps de voir l'innommable.

L'être faisait environ dix pieds de haut avec une sorte de tête très allongée vers l'arrière du corps qui portait, sein en son front un joyau d'une étrange couleur verte, brillant de mille feux. Deux fentes d'un noir profond, simulant des orbites creuses complétait ce semblant de faciès.  
Le reste de son corps n'était qu'une énorme masse informe, l'esquisse archaïque ce qui avait été en des temps reculés peut être une des premières créatures terrestres.  
D'impressionnants bras tombant jusqu'au sol et dotés chacun de deux doigts malformés, oscillaient bizarrement autours de la créature.

L'ensemble était effrayant et ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils connaissaient dans le monde magique…

« Il faut s'emparer du joyau…C'est là que se tiennent les pouvoirs…La force vitale de son peuple… » Murmura Hermione

« Hein…Tu es dingue…Tu as vu où il est placé ton joyau ? Entre lui et nous il y a un monstre de plusieurs tonnes…»

Le roux n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase…La jeune fille murmura…  
« Un être pur…seulement un être pur… »

Et posant sa baguette sur le sol de la grotte, elle marcha vers la chose qui hurla en la voyant s'approcher…

« HERMIONE ! »  
Les deux garçons s'élancèrent à leur tour mais la jeune fille leur fit signe de ne pas s'approcher…

Le monstre se dressait à présent de toute sa hauteur en poussant des cris à faire frémir une armée de sorciers entraînés…Mais la brune ne broncha pas pour autant, elle avançait doucement la main tendue en fredonnant des mots que les deux autres ne pouvaient entendre…  
Et ils furent témoins de cette chose incroyable, la créature cessa de hurler pour observer entre les fentes d'ébène qui lui servaient d'yeux la mince silhouette qui s'approchait inexorablement…  
Lorsqu'Hermione fut tout à coté d'elle, la masse informe s'écrasa au sol comme pour la voir de plus prés…

La jeune fille cria alors à ses compagnons.  
« Tenez-vous prêt ! »  
Et elle fit ce geste totalement dément, elle se jeta sur la créature et arracha d'un geste brusque le joyau enchâssé dans sa chair et couru vers les garçons…

La chose se redressa avec une étonnante souplesse vu sa taille et hurla mais de douleur et de colère cette fois en se précipitant sur les trois jeunes gens…  
Ron et Harry empoignèrent chacun un bras d'Hermione et partirent en courant comme des dératés en direction de l'ouverture dans le mur…Ils essayèrent au passage de fermer la porte métallique mais la bête furieuse les talonnait, ils durent donc choisir l'option la moins risquée, à savoir se plonger dans le boyau étroit où ils avaient du ramper la première fois…  
Ils ne surent jamais comment ils réussirent à se jeter dans le passage tous les trois et en quelques secondes, tant il est vrai qu'en situation de danger on est parfois capable de prouesses inexplicables.

Devant la mince ouverture, l'être gigantesque ne pouvait bien évidemment pas s'y faufiler…un des bras tentaculaire tenta de retenir Ron dernier entré dans le tunnel, en s'enroulant autours de sa cheville mais celui ci réussi à le brûler avec sa baguette en lui lançant un sort d'incendio et le contact répugnant cessa aussitôt.

Les hurlements inhumains de la bête leurs perçaient les tympans d'une façon insupportable et ils refirent le chemin inverse de toute la vitesse que leurs jambes tremblantes le leur permettaient.

Se retrouvant enfin à l'air libre, ils s'écroulèrent dans la neige, reprirent petit à petit leurs respirations et attendirent que se calment enfin les battements furieux de leurs cœurs.

« Comment a-t-on réussi à se sortir de là ? » Murmura Harry haletant.

« Sais pas … » répondit Ron choqué.

« RON ! Mais tu es blessé ! »

« Hein ? »

Hermione s'était approchée du garçon et soulevant le bas de son jean déchiré, fit apparaître une vilaine plaie sanguinolente tout autours de sa cheville.

« Ah ça ! C'est ta satanée bestiole qui a essayé de me retenir un peu… je crois qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie… »  
Murmura Ron d'une voix blanche.

Sans réagir à sa blague, les deux autres examinaient sérieusement la profonde plaie que la créature lui avait faite.

« Je dois soigner cela au plus vite c'est vraiment moche et je dois te donner une potion de régénération sanguine, sinon tu ne seras pas capable de faire le chemin du retour »

Mais le garçon ne répondait plus, il se sentait faible et désirait avant tout dormir un peu, il s'allongea dans la blancheur immaculée et ferma les yeux.

Harry se pencha sur lui, le prit par les épaules et le secoua sans ménagement.

« Hé vieux ! Pas question que tu dormes ici, sinon demain nous te retrouvons mort gelé, mets toi debout ! Dépêche-toi Ron ! »  
Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et Hermione et Harry l'aidèrent à se lever. Puis ils le prirent chacun d'un coté pour le soutenir et ils ramenèrent péniblement sa grande carcasse à l'intérieur du château.

Une fois dans la pièce principale, ils l'allongèrent sur son sac de couchage.  
Le brun alluma un feu de cheminée à l'aide de sa baguette alors que la jeune fille s'affairait autour de la jambe blessée, elle enduisit soigneusement la blessure d'un onguent de désinfection puis lui donna à boire une potion de cicatrisation, puis une de régénération sanguine, ces remèdes faisaient partie de la trousse de sauvetage que leur avait fournie Mme Pomfresh.

Pendant leurs efforts conjugués, le garçon tremblait de froid et perdait peu à peu conscience.  
Après l'avoir soigné et recouvert de leurs trois sacs de couchages respectifs, les deux autres s'étaient assis à son chevet ne sachant que faire de plus.

« Harry, je suis inquiète, il ne me répond plus, j'espère que ce n'est pas une blessure magique ou… mortelle… »  
La voix d'Hermione s'effondra sur les derniers mots et elle fondit en larme.

Harry, tout aussi anxieux, se fit un devoir de la rassurer. Il la prit par les épaules pour la réconforter …  
« Écoute Hermione, je pense que Ron ne va pas mourir, c'est une vilaine blessure et il est épuisé comme nous, avec la potion que tu lui as donné je crois qu'il dormira jusqu'au matin et ensuite il se réveillera frais et dispos et nous quitterons cet endroit sinistre…D'ailleurs nous devrions nous allonger à ses coté, nous lui tiendrons chaud et dormirons un peu, ça ne nous fera pas de mal non plus… »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'allongea à coté de son meilleur ami et ferma les yeux, en priant Merlin pour qu'il les aide à sortir de cet enfer.

La jeune femme un peu rassérénée par son discours, se blottit à son tour contre le corps tremblant du garçon qu'elle aimait et accablé de fatigue sombra rapidement dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


End file.
